Thaw Out My Love, Make Me Shiver
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: An accident when he was younger leaves sub Kurt unable to fully read his soulmark, a marking on the bottom of his foot that reveals the initials of his soulmate. When new student Blaine Anderson joins the ranks of McKinley, he sets out to make the icy Kurt his friend and eventually learns the why and how of one Kurt Hummel. Based off a prompt on the GKM.
1. Chapter 1

Four year old Kurt sat in the middle of his living room floor, sucking on the toes of his left foot and watching cartoons after his bath the first time he noticed them. He padded into the kitchen where his mother was fixing the dishes his father had loaded into the dishwasher.

"Mommy, what's these?" Kurt asked, plopping his little butt down on the floor and sticking his foot in the air for her inspection. Elizabeth glanced at him for a moment, smiling slightly at the sight.

"Give me one second, sweetie, and I'll explain." She moved one last dish before closing the dishwasher and turning it on. Drying her hands briefly, she tossed the towel on the counter and bent over, sweeping her son up into her arms. Kurt giggled as his mommy tickled him as she carried him back to the living room and sat on the couch. Elizabeth propped him up on her right leg and slid her left foot out of the flat she wore around the house.

Setting her foot on her knee next to Kurt, she pointed to the arch, where three letters stood out against her pale skin in the exact same spot as Kurt's. He reached out, gently touching the letter B until his mommy's foot jerked and she let out a giggle. "Sorry, baby, mommy's ticklish. These are called soul marks and everyone has them. They tell you who your soulmate is. See the letters?" She traces over the initials BSH. "They stand for daddy's name, Burt Samuel Hummel. Daddy has my initials on his right foot."

"Why on Daddy's right foot?" Kurt wondered.

"Because Daddy is a dominant. Ours are on our left foot because we're submissive."

"What that means?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. For now-" Elizabeth scooped him back in her arms, tickling him as she raced down the hall to his bedroom, "it's bed tiiiime!"

After his mommy and daddy gave him kisses night night and turned off his big light, Kurt sat up in bed and pulled off his left sock. He knew his alphabet pretty well and he mentally repeated the letters in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

B...

D...

888

Little Kurt didn't pay any more attention to the marks on his foot after that. He would still see them every so often, but now that he knew what they were, he mostly forgot about them.

Until it was too late.

Eight year old Kurt wiggled happily in his seat, pleased that his mama was letting him sit in the front for the first time. It was only for a quick drive to the store, but it made him feel very grown up. "I'm wearing my new shoes today," he piped up, grinning over at Elizabeth.

"I see that, baby," she said, staring straight ahead and _not_ at his shoes. Kurt sighed, lifting his legs up and swiping his feet back and forth in front of him in the air, admiring the shiny black shoes his dad had bought for him.

The light was bright against the white ceiling and he blinked slowly, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened. His body was sore and felt heavy, like he was moving through syrup before his mama warmed it for pancakes that morning. Hadn't he just finished washing his hands before going to his room to play? He could hear voices murmuring not far away, quiet enough that he couldn't make out the words, though one sounded like his dad, who was supposed to be at the shop all day.

He let out a groan as a sharp pain shot through his foot. It was worse than that time he had dropped a stack of books on it and he tried to lift his head to see what was wrong with it. At the noise, the voices paused and then, yeah, there was his dad, hovering over him anxiously.

"Kurt? How are you feeling, buddy?

"Dad? Where's Mama?" His head flopped to the side, eyes flickering lazily around the room. "Where are we?"

"Just stay calm, buddy, all right?"

Kurt blinked at him slowly, panic, hard and heavy in his chest, beginning to set in at the look on his dads face. "Daddy?"

A shaky hand brushed his hair back from his face and, for the first time in his memory, Kurt didn't protest, just leaned into the touch. "Buddy, you're in the hospital."

Terror shot through him like lightening, fast and terrible and too, too much all at once. He shivered from sudden chill as the terror built inside him. "Where's Mommy? Daddy, where is she?"

"There- There was an accident." Tears began falling from Burt's eyes and that scared him more than anything. His hand found his fathers and clenched it tight. "You're okay; you hit your head and your foot is messed up, but-" Burt took a deep breath, his eyes squeezed shut. "Kurt, your mom, she didn't make it."

Something tight in his chest loosened, like a knot pulled too tight snapping from the tension. A buzzing roared in his ears and he hadn't even realized he was crying until a calloused thumb wiped away the tears. He lurched toward his father, only to stop with a cry when he jolted his left leg. Shaking his head, Burt moved closer, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. He didn't ask about his leg just then, his small, shivering body soaking up his fathers' warmth as they cried, feeling the pain that comes when part of you is missing.

888

The doctor came to visit him for the first time the next day. His heart still ached and tears would randomly fall, but he forced himself to pay attention.

"Hello, Kurt, how are you feeling this morning?" Doctor Abrams asked.

Kurt shrugged, picking idly at the thin blanket covering him. Burt nudged him when he didn't speak. "Don't be rude; it's important he knows what's going on with you."

Kurt sighed, not long suffering like he would have before, but quietly as he braced himself. "My head hurts a little and so does my arm," he raised the limb, wrapped in gauze so that the medicine they put on all of his scraps and stitches wouldn't rub off on everything, "and my leg hurts a lot. And my chest feels like an elephant is sitting on it."

The doctor nodded sympathetically as he picked up Kurt's chart, checking over whatever was scribbled on there. His forehead was wrinkled as his eyes darted over the page and he took a deep breath before he looked up. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is the surgery to fix your foot was successful. You'll have to be on crutches for a while; how long will depend on how well you heal. You're young, though, so I don't doubt things will be okay."

"All right, doc, what's the bad news?" Burt asked when the doctor paused for a little too long.

"Well, it's nothing big, but the way the metal cut Kurt's foot, it sliced through his soulmark. We won't know what the damage is until we can take a better look at it, but I wanted to prepare you."

888

The next few weeks were scary for Kurt. He had to hobble around awkwardly on crutches, which made school difficult for him. The teachers allowed him to leave class a couple of minutes early, but no one would help him by carrying his books. More than once, he was shoved by some of the bigger Doms, who sometimes knocked his books out of his hands while he was trying to balance them. But the worst part, by far, was his mother's funeral.

It took place a week after their accident and four days after he was released from the hospital. They had first worried about his concussion, and then about a possible infection in his foot that turned out to be nothing. It had rained for the past two days and the mud sucked at the bottom of his crutches as he tried to maneuver to the gravesite. His dad was right there the entire time, looking a little like he was lost in his own world. They were almost there when his crutch slipped on a mostly buried rock and Kurt pitched forward.

"Whoa, there, buddy, I gotcha." He was scooped up into his father's arms, chest rumbling as he thanked Kurt's Uncle Pete for picking up the fallen crutches.

"Dad, let me down," Kurt huffed, though he didn't really fight his hold.

"Nope, we're almost there and I won't have you falling down some ho-" His face tightened, looking pinched as he stopped whatever words that were about to come out. "Let me sit you down, all right?"

Kurt nodded and spent the entire time staring blankly at his mother's coffin. At the hole in the ground where she would be buried. He would never get to see his mother again, never get to crawl in her lap and watch The Sound of Music or watch her get ready for a night out with his dad or press his face to her chest when he felt bad. All because some lady had gotten sick behind the wheel of a car she wasn't supposed to be driving and hit the car when he and his mommy were going to the grocery store.

The preacher droned on and on until they lowered his mother into the ground. People got up, moving around, talking to his father, to each other, to everyone but him, his eyes trained on the gaping hole that swallowed his mother.

"Kurt?"

He tore his eyes away from the -he was loathe to think the word -_grave_. "Yeah, Dad?"

"We need to be heading to the house; do you need me to carry you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'll walk."

Burt handed over his crutches, still looking unsure. He followed closely behind, always ready to catch him if he fell again.

The rest of the day was a blur. He forced himself to eat so that he could take his medicine and thankfully was excused to go lay down, since it made him sleepy. He woke up to say goodbye to most of the family and only once the silence echoed back at him did he move to the movie shelf, pulling out the battered case of their copy of The Sound of Music. He pushed the cassette into the player and turned on the tv before hobbling over to the couch. There was the sound of ice hitting the bottom of a cup and liquid splashing and then his dad was walking into the living room. He handed Kurt the ice water and settled down next to him.

Kurt immediately curled to his side, carefully repositioning his leg where it was propped up on the coffee table. And firm kiss was pressed onto the top of his head as the movie began. "Love you, buddy."

"Love you, Dad."

As he lay curled under his blankets that night, staring at a picture of him and his mom on his nightstand, lit by the moon light creeping through his window, his thoughts turned sour. Promises of nightmares niggled at him, keeping him awake and scared, until he heard a noise. It was quiet, almost like someone was choking. Terror filled his breast as he stood, grabbing his crutches to go check on his father. Not him too, Kurt wouldn't be able to handle his dad leaving him too, it wasn't right; it wasn't fair...

When he pushed open the door to his parents' bedroom, he saw his dad sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress the sobs racking his body. He looked up at the _CLACKthump_ of Kurt's crutches as he made his way across the room. The moment he got close enough, Burt drew him into his arms, holding him tightly as Kurt squeezed his neck with all his strength.

888

Doctors offices all kinda looked the same after awhile, Kurt thought. He had been to a few different ones lately, so he was sure he was at least a little bit of an authority on the subject.

First, there was Doctor Abrams office and, even though it was located in the hospital, it still had the same look as the others. He had to go to several appointments at his pediatrician's office for checkups following his accident, then to the podiatrist Doctor Sackey had referred his dad to, and now here, at a specialist they had been sent to by that doctor. Kurt remembered hearing them talk over his head about his soulmark and complications. He hadn't tried looking at the bottom of his foot at all, not even when the doctors had offered when his foot was unwrapped. He didn't want to see; didn't want to know.

Why did they all to be some ugly shade of beige? And he didn't know who painted those scenery pictures, but they should not have been combined with those thick, gaudy frames. Maybe when he was older, he would become an interior designer and give doctors offices a good discount and make over their offices. Well, he mused, maybe not so much his pediatrician's office, since he liked the themed rooms and stuff. But the walls in the waiting room, those could change.

"Kurt Hummel?" His head swiveled around to where the nurse was smiling softly at him. He stood with now practiced ease and swung over to the door she was holding open for him. Burt closed it behind them as they followed her down a short hallway (again with the light beige color) into a small exam room. His dad helped him onto the too tall table and settled into one of the chairs while the nurse opened his file. She asked questions that his dad was quick to answer and then left to go get the doctor.

They sat there silently for several minutes, the only sound coming from the crinkling of the paper covering the bed Kurt was sitting on whenever he shifted. He let out a sigh, running his thumb over one of the armpit pads. He had tried to decorate them, make them a little more stylish, but only succeeded in hurting his armpits.

"Hello, Kurt, Mr. Hummel, how are you today?" A smiling man stepped into the room, folder in hand. He shook Kurt's hand first and then Burt's. "I'm Doctor Tommlyn, the soulmark specialist," he said as he sat in the rolling chair. "Now, I was told you were in an accident and your foot got cut, right?"

"Yes, sir," Burt replied when Kurt said nothing, staring down at his hands in his lap.

Dr. Tommlyn smiled at his briefly before looking at Kurt. "Do you mind if I take a look at your foot, Kurt?"

When he still didn't answer, Burt poked his shoulder, making Kurt glare at him. "No, sir."

He laid back, staring at the ceiling, still resolute in his desire not to see his foot. The plain white brought back memories of waking up in the hospital and not knowing how he got there or what had happened, unknowing that he was about to receive the worst news of his young life. He listened as the doctor made little humming noises as he examined Kurt's foot, fingers light and warm on his skin.

"Alright, Kurt, you can sit up, if you want," Doctor Tommlyn said. Burt helped him as the doctor sat back. "Now, your foot is healing very well, considering the damage, and your soulmark is mostly intact. The problem is, with injuries like these, a lot of the time, there are, ah, complications with the connection being broken."

A dull roar filled Kurt's ears at the words. They had learned about soulmarks and the connections they brought last year in school.

In a world of Doms and subs, Doms were marked on the arch of their right foot with their soulmate's initials and subs were marked the same on their left foot. Whenever their soulmate touched the mark, the connection between the two people would bring a rush of emotions, either a feeling of comfort or love or something purely sexual, whatever the person bearing the marking needed at that time. If his mark was broken, the connection broken, then...

"Does-" Kurt swallowed thickly. "Does that mean I won't- I won't be able-"

He sighed, looking sad. "It means that you might never be able to feel the connection."

"Which means I'll never know if the person I'm with is my soulmate," Kurt whispered, blinking back tears.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt, I wish I had better news."

Kurt nodded, tuning out everything as his dad spoke with the doctor for a moment. He wordlessly followed him, catching words like "second opinion" and "doctors don't know everything." He allowed himself to be taken to doctor after doctor, even travelling as far as New York to get a different opinion, but every time it was the same. By the time summer came around, Kurt put his foot down.

"There's this doctor in London, supposed to the best in the world about this kind of thing," Burt said one night at dinner.

"Dad."

"I thought maybe we could-"

"Dad, please, just stop," Kurt begged. Burt looked up from his pork chops. "I don't- It's pointless; the diagnosis isn't going to change. As much as I would love to take a trip to England, I don't want to see any more doctors." He swiped angrily at the tears that were trying to fall. "Please, dad," he whispered.

"All right, buddy, all right." There was a clatter of silverware and then he was being enveloped in the warmth and familiar smell of Old Spice and motor oil as his father held him, letting his tears of anguish soak the worn flannel.

888

It took more than a year after the accident before Kurt was able to make himself look at his mark. Other people in school were talking about their marks, giggling to each other if their marks matched up with someone in class. There were even two people in the grade above him that had matching initials and had shared a connection. Curiosity got the better of him and, two days after Christmas, he sat at his vanity and took a deep breath before twisting his leg up.

His bottom of his foot was still smooth, but now broken by a pink scar, slightly raised, cutting diagonally from his big toe to his heel. The first initial was a clear B, and the second one was mostly clear, a D with a bit of the curve obscured. But the last letter was messed up beyond recognition. All he could see was a little marking drawn out from the scar.

Tears, hot and angry, trailed down his cheeks as he let his foot fall to the floor. He brought his feet up and buried his face in his arms, sobbing as quietly as possible so his dad wouldn't hear. He made a decision that night as he lay in bed; it was better to let go now of the idea that he would ever meet his soulmate so that he wouldn't suffer later in life when, _if_, he found someone and felt nothing when they touched his mark.

Over the next few years, he curled in on himself, showing nothing but an icy exterior to the world. Most people sneered at him, telling him that it was un-sub-like to act like he was just as good as the Doms. The barbs stung, but no more than any of the other words thrown at him. He held his walls up with ice and fiery words, quickly tearing down anyone who acknowledged him. If they couldn't get close, they couldn't hurt him in the long run, right?

Right.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel swept through the doors of McKinley High like he owned them, his head held high as he walked through the throngs of fellow students. Most ignored him, but some, Dom and sub alike, sneered, glaring at his clothes, his hair, and his general coolness with the world around them. He paid them no mind, his mind running through his new course schedule for his junior year and possible outfits for the next week. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he nearly passed his locker.

Blinking, he took a step back and turned. _13-48-22_ he chanted to himself. The lock twirled and clicked open at his command and the door swung wide, enticing a yelp from the locker next to him as the doors banged together.

"Oops, sorry, didn't know my door was on your side, locker mate," a pleasant voice said beside him. Kurt barely spared him a glance; dark hair, ridiculous eyebrows, brown-y eyes, short, good fashion sense. "I'll do better next time. I'm Blaine."

Kurt was sure there was a hand being held out for him to shake, but he didn't bother looking over, simply setting up the few personal things he had with him. The boy next to him continued talking and Kurt did his best to block him out, not knowing who he was or particularly caring what he had to say.

"So, do you know of any good after school activities to participate in?" The boy's words finally penetrated and Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned on his heel. He set a quick pace towards his homeroom class, not catching anyone's eye as he went, irritating little man beside him.

"Is this because of the locker slam? Because I really didn't mean to, though, to be fair, you did kinda fling yours open a little hard. Not that I'm complaining or mad or anything, it's just that you're ignoring me when I'm trying t-"

"Maybe there's a reason for that," Kurt snapped, stopping to glare at the boy. "Now quit following me."

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I was just trying to make light conversation. I mean, we're going to be locker buddies for a whole year, I thought we could make nice."

"I'll be sure to ask for a different locker if a stalker is what I get out of this one." Kurt turned, picking up his pace as the bell clanged loudly overhead. He dropped gracefully into a seat in the middle of his homeroom class, pulling out a brand new notebook and a pen out of his messenger bag. Much to his dismay, the boy hurried into the classroom just as the final bell sounded and, since everyone tended to avoid Kurt like the plague, the only remaining seats were next to him.

When the boy noticed, the smile on his face flickered, though he recovered so quickly that Kurt wasn't sure if he imagined it or not. He watched from the corner of his eye as the boy sits gingerly in the desk on his right, shooting Kurt furtive glances, as though he wasn't sure if he'd be snapped at again. Kurt took the distracting opportunity of the teacher walking in to really look at the other boy for the first time, taking in details that his quick glance in the hallway missed.

His dark hair was slicked back and parted on the side, giving him an old fashioned movie star look. He stared at the teacher as they introduced themselves, face fixed into a look of concentration. His shoulders were broad, his arm muscles bulging against the sleeves of his tight, white polo. His hands looked strong, long fingers flexing as he took a textbook from whoever was passing them around and, yup, there, seated snugly on his right thumb, a black ring marking him as a Dom. Kurt should have guessed; the boy had been annoyingly persistent. _He probably hadn't even realized that he was talking to a lowly sub_, Kurt thought with a sneer. Of course that wasn't unusual, since he didn't act like most subs. Not since last year; before that, even, if he was being truthful.

Throughout class, Kurt caught the boy glancing at him, but he kept his own eyes forward, pretending to be engrossed in what the teacher was saying. He was hyper aware of every movement on that side and by the time class ended, he was a ball of tension, jumping up and practically running out of the door the moment the bell rang. He kept his book with him, hoping to avoid another locker confrontation. After two periods with no sign of _him_ and his load getting ever heavier with textbooks, Kurt decided to stop by his locker. He wasn't going to let some random Dom dictate his movements; he was Kurt Hummel and he was going to go to his locker.

He peeked around the corner as casually as possible and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that no one was nearby. Head held high, he hurried to his locker and put the three books he had accumulated in, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when he caught sight of the picture of him and his father that he had hung on the door. It was from a few weeks ago, both of them bent over a car. One of the guys at the shop had been playing with his new camera and had yelled for them to smile. It wasn't a huge moment, small and insignificant over the course of his life, but held dear after everything that had happened last year.

"Is that your dad?"

Kurt's body tensed and he glanced over to find the boy spinning the combination on his locker. His eyes flickered over to Kurt's a few times, a timid smile on his face. Kurt shut his locker, making sure to use his left hand so that his silver ring, the one on his left thumb that marked him a sub, glinted in the light. "Yes."

Kurt didn't wait for him for extrapolate, once again walking away from the boy. Unfortunately for him, in a repeat of that morning, the boy followed him to class, and there he remained for the rest of the day. Algebra II, Chemistry, French III, all of his afternoon classes were with the boy, as was lunch. Every time he turned around, it seemed like there he was, always with a sweet smile and a hello. The next three days were like a special hell for him, his body constantly tense in expectation, until it all came to a head Thursday before the first glee club practice of the year.

Kurt traded books out, getting what he needed for homework before practice. The familiar _whirCLICK_ sound of the locker being unlocked next to him sounded and he braced himself for the inevitable question. There was always one.

"Can you at least tell me what I've done wrong?" As he had earlier in the week, Kurt turned and walked away, the boy following, his locker hastily slammed shut with a bang. "What about your name? Will you tell me that?"

"What is your problem? Can you not just take the hint that I don't want to talk to you?" Kurt hissed, whirling on the boy again. "I thought I made that perfectly clear _every time I ignored you_, but no, you just have to keep on nosing in where you're not wanted. Geez, take a friggin' hint and leave me alone!"

He looked at him, his honey eyes trained on Kurt's blue ones. "I could make you tell me, you know." He inclined his head towards Kurt's left hand, sliver ring dull in the florescent lights of the hallway. "I could make you do what I want, but I'm not. I'm trying to be nice and you're just throwing it all back in my face. I only want a friend and I was hoping that person could be you, since our lockers are next to each other and you look like you could a friend, too, but I guess I was wrong."

For the first time, the boy (Blaine, that was his name, wasn't it?) walked away from Kurt.

He made his way to the choir room, thoughts tumultuous in his head. A friend? He had only one, a Dom named Sam Evans, who had been there for him since the first grade. He had held Kurt's hand after the accident and tried to ward off any bullies. Sam had caught a stomach bug the day before school started and had missed the entire week so far, though he had promised Kurt he would be there Monday. The thought of allowing someone else to be as close as Sam is was daunting. Yes, he had the glee club, too, but he wasn't close to many of them, as they seemed to attract drama like a magnet.

A friend...

He turned the thought over and over in his head, worrying it like a stone as he dropped gracefully into his usual seat and gave Mercedes a vague smile when she leaned over to give him a one armed hug. Like Sam, she was one of the few people, sub or Dom, who would willingly touch him. He wasn't too close to her, but ever since Sam had found out that she was his soulmate, he had made an effort.

That was something else. Blaine had had a point when he said that he could have easily forced Kurt to talk to him. Most Doms assumed it was their right to force any sub in their path to do whatever they wanted, though the law did draw a very strict line at unwanted sexual advances. But this boy, he had instead tried over and over to instigate conversations in a friendly and open manner. And Kurt had shut him out each time, his ice hard walls blocking communication on every level until that word had drilled through.

Friend.

He was still lost in his thoughts when Mr. Schue entered the room, clapping his hands together loudly. "All right, guys, welcome back! I trust you all had a good summer and are gearing up to win at Sectionals!" His words were met with cheers, though Kurt remained stoic. Once they had died down, their teacher rubbed his hands together, his face lit up with excitement. "Now, here to, hopefully, help us with that is Blaine Anderson." He waved someone forward from his office and continued speaking. "He's going to audition for us before we get started for today."

There were five snaps in secession before the band joined and then Blaine was suddenly there, in the middle of the room, singing.

_She keeps Moet et Chandon  
In her pretty cabinet  
'Let them eat cake' she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette_

And, wow, Kurt did not expect him to sound like that. He was no Freddie Mercury, then again, no one was, but he was good. His was well suited for a Queen song and he used his hands a lot when singing, doing silly steps as though he couldn't stop himself from moving, just a bit, even though the song didn't really have much of a rhythm for solo dancing. His singing faces were a bit ridiculous, though.

After the last note faded, he gave a small bow, a grin splitting his face. Mr. Schue came over and clapped him on the shoulder, saying, "That was awesome, Blaine, and I think I speak for everyone when I say, welcome to the New Directions!" Everyone broke into applause as Blaine waved somewhat bashfully before Mr. Schue motioned for him to take a seat and began their lesson.

Much like it was in every class, the only open seat was next to Kurt, since Sam was out and he usually sat beside him and Mercedes. Blaine didn't even frown this time, bouncing excitedly as he made his way over, graciously accepting accolades from everyone he passed. He nodded to Kurt the same way he did everyone else, though slightly uneasy. Kurt allowed his lips to twitch into the barest of smiles and that seemed to relax him the rest of the way.

The next day at school, Kurt was at his locker, rearranging his books for easy grabbing when a throat was cleared beside him. He looked over to see Blaine standing next to him holding two cups of coffee from the Lima Bean.

"Truce?" he asked, offering one of the cups to Kurt. When Kurt just stared at him blankly, he continued, "You were right, yesterday. I shouldn't have continued pestering you when you were obviously unhappy about it. I, uh, saw you with a cup of coffee the other day and thought I would get you one for today as a peace offering and, wow, that sounded a lot less creepy in my head. I promise I'm not stalking you or anything."

When Kurt still didn't say anything, Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll-" he cut himself off, turning to leave and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "It was a stupid idea anyway."

"Wait!" Blaine's head whipped around. "Um, thank you, for the, uh, coffee, but you shouldn't have had to apologize. I was the one who was being rude to you and, um, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, either." He tried to smile, his lips twitching as he reached out to take the offered cup.

"KURTIE!" was the only warning he got before strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was lifted off of the floor. His head snapped back and suddenly he had a face full of blonde hair.

"Samuel Evans, you put me down right now!" Kurt shrieked as his body was wiggled from side to side. He was squeezed tightly one last time before his command was obeyed and he immediately smacked his friends' chest.

"Aw, don't be mad, Kurtie," Sam cooed teasingly. He squinted when he noticed Blaine standing there and staring at them, two cups of coffee in his hands. He jerked his head in his direction and asked, "Who's this guy?"

"Oh, um, this is Blaine." Kurt quickly took the proffered cup from him so he would have a free hand. Blaine offered his hand with a bright smile, though his eyes flicked to Sam's thumb and the black ring that sat there. For his part, Sam slowly held out his own, taking in Blaine's appearance, his ring, his slightly nervous smile.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine, I'm Sam," he said, making his voice an octave deeper as they let go. Kurt rolled his eyes and almost smacked him again when he noticed Sam flexing slightly.

"You, too," Blaine said. Kurt saw his hand stretch and then flex before reaching into his bag. "Um, I wasn't sure how you took it, so I brought some creamer and sugar for you," he told Kurt, not quite looking at him as he handed over a small brown bag. Waving off Kurt's thanks, he mumbled, "I'll see you later," and hurried off.

"Sammy, that was rude," Kurt scolded as he handed the cup to Sam and popped the lid off.

"What do you expect, I come back from being gone all week and the first thing I see is some strange guy talking to you and you looking uncomfortable. I didn't know if it was like last year all over again or what," he said as Kurt doctored the cup to his liking.

"You practically pissed on my leg! And what _are_ you doing here, I thought you weren't coming back until Monday?" He took the cup back from him with a thank you, pressing the lid back on and taking a small sip.

Sam fell in step beside him as he began walking to class. "Yeah, I've felt fine the past two days as I'm going kinda stir crazy, so my mom let me off with good behavior. And don't change the subject, who was that guy?"

"Sam, he told you his name," Kurt sighed as they stopped outside Sam's homeroom class.

"That doesn't tell me who he is and why you looked so weird when you were talking to him."

"Sam, I don't need you to-"

"Yes, you do, Kurtie," Sam interrupted with a grin. He leaned down and Kurt automatically tilted his face up, accepting the kiss on his cheek. "I'll always be here to protect my little buddy," Sam added as he pulled back, throwing a wink over his shoulder as he walked into his class.

"Someday, I'll be taller than you!" Kurt yelled after him.

"But not stronger!" Sam turned, walking backwards as he flexed his arms. Kurt rolled his eyes and hurried to get to his own class before the bell rang. Blaine refused to meet his eyes as he walked around his desk to sit down and he practically ran out of the room when the period ended. He ignored Kurt for most of the day, except for the occasional glance when he thought Kurt wasn't looking.

It probably didn't help that Sam was taking his role of protector way seriously and was very nearly attached to Kurt's hip when he wasn't with Mercedes. By the end of the day, Kurt was actually pretty sick of his friend and sat down next to Mercedes, pointedly placing his bag in the empty chair next to him and glaring when Sam made to move it. He held his hands up in surrender and sat on the other side of Mercedes, who was openly laughing at the two of them.

"Um, do you mind if I sit there?" a voice asked, forcing Kurt to tear his eyes away from attempting to drill holes in the side of Sam's stupid fake blond hair. Blaine was standing in front of him, shifting nervously and not meeting his eyes. Kurt saw his eyes flicker over to Sam, who was staring at Blaine intently, but not harshly. "I mean, there's nowhere else to sit and it would be preferable not to sit on the floor, though I will if necessary, I just-"

"Here you go." Kurt moved his bag and stowed it under his seat, patting the one next to him and smiling up at Blaine. It stretched across his lips more easily that he thought it would, even if it was still a little stiff. Blaine smiled at him in relief before quickly dropping his gaze with one last look at Sam.

Kurt leaned forward to glare at him, but of course it had no effect.

888

Over the weekend, Kurt berated his dad for sicking Sam on him at school, claiming he could take care of himself and he didn't need either of them hovering over him. Burt, of course, denied everything and then proceeded to pester first Kurt for information about Blaine. Kurt had only said that he was a new friend, which was enough for Burt to launch a full scale investigation that turned up very little, since Kurt only really talked to Sam at school and he still wasn't happy with the other boy.

Things didn't improve much on Monday. Blaine was still barely talking to him, and while he was mostly over Sam's protectiveness, he was still irritated enough to shoo him off to walk Mercedes to class. Most subs were left alone by the Doms that weren't theirs, but Kurt was one of the few exceptions. Many Doms considered him to 'act above his station' because he didn't look down respectively when they looked his way or scamper off to do what they told him to do when they demanded. Added with his 'ice princess' behavior, it made him an easy target for ridicule. Doms would get in too much trouble for hitting a sub, but words thrown like knives dug like barbs under his skin. He kept his walls up for a reason, protecting him from the worst of their verbal assault. That's why Sam usually walked him to class; he was friends with the jocks, the star quarterback, one of the most popular guys in school, and no one dared mess with Kurt when he was around. It hadn't been too bad while he was out sick, but Kurt knew they were just gearing up for something even worse later.

He found himself watching Blaine more and more frequently as the days pass, more interested than he would be with any other random guy. Most didn't bother giving him the time of day except to tear him down, but Blaine had tried, had wanted to be his friend, and now he was ignoring Kurt. They sat at the same lunch table, surrounded by the other Gleeks, but never spoke. He would sometimes see Blaine looking at him, but any time he tried to talk to him, the other boy disappeared.

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of Blaine, but he was willing to wait to figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks went by slowly, the heat of summer lingering during September before finally starting to fade towards the end of the month. Blaine continued to speak to Kurt only when necessary, giving him a smile whenever they met at their lockers, though his eyes no longer met Kurt's. For whatever reason, his sub instincts seemed to have kicked in and he often found himself wanting to ask what he had done wrong and how he could fix it, make Blaine happy again, but he's always quick to squash those thoughts down. He had plenty of practice, after all.

He often found himself watching the curious Dom, who was often watching the standoffish sub in return, though he hid it well. Kurt doubted he would have spotted him if he hadn't been staring as hard as he did. They never spoke, never hung out, nothing, so as much as Kurt possibly might want to become friends with Blaine, there was no verbal indication that he still felt the same.

It was the last week of September and things with Blaine were... Not better, not worse; stagnate was the best word he could think of to describe their situation. It probably didn't help that Sam was still hovering over him, fixing Blaine with a steely gaze whenever the two were in the same room. Kurt felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place during Glee as Blaine sat to one side of him and Sam on the other. He was surprised there wasn't holes drilled in the side of his head.

That Friday, Sam was antsy, bouncing around Kurt like a hyper puppy more and more frequently as the school day drew to a close. He knew Sam was just nervous about singing to Mercedes for her birthday (the first one they were celebrating together), so he tried not to snap, but he was testing Kurt's patience.

"Sam, I swear, if you don't calm down-"

He held his hands up in surrender, leaning against the locker next to Kurt's, on the opposite side of Blaine's, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just-"

"SAM. I know, okay? Working yourself into a frenzy isn't helping anyone, least of all yourself. Just, you know, breath, okay? She's going to love it." Kurt shuffled his books around as he tried to sort through his stuff, going through his mental list of classes to make sure he has the right things for whatever homework he has tonight.

Once he was organized, he shut his locker and looked up at Sam, offering his arm. "Ready to serenade a certain someone?"

Sam grinned, looping his arm through Kurt's. "But of course! You comin', Blaine?" he threw over his shoulder. Kurt started, not having noticed the other boy.

His brown eyes were trained to a spot just over Kurt's shoulder as he replied, "Sure thing." His locker closed with a resounding bang before he fell into step beside them, standing a respectable distance away as they chatted amicably. They stepped into the choir room and Kurt and Sam immediately broke away to tell Mercedes happy birthday, scooping her up into a tight hug, Sam yelling about them making a Mercedes Sandwich. She giggled, her trapped arms making it difficult to swat at them as they squeezed.

"You two are so silly," she laughed when they released her. She turned to Kurt first, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. "Thank you," she added as she let him go and turned to Sam, tucking herself against his side. He kissed the top of her head as Mr. Schue came in the room, wishing Mercedes a happy birthday as well and waving Sam forward when he announced that he had a song he wanted to sing.

Everyone settled into their usual seats while Sam set a stool in the middle of the room, an acoustic guitar in his hands. He waved off the band and began playing.

_It's late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear_

The group began harmonizing as he sang, a few people swaying as they did so. Kurt couldn't help but glance around and saw Santana lean her head against Quinn's, a small smile on her face. Rachel was pressed sitting as close to Puck as she could be without actually crawling into his lap. Tina and Mike were making lovey faces at each other; even though they didn't have each other's initials on their feet, they had chosen to be together for the time being. It was a practice often found in high school, where just having someone to be there sometimes took precedent over waiting for their soulmate.

When he glanced over at Blaine, he found the other boy was squinting at Sam, an unsure look on his face. Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes flicked from Sam to Mercedes to Kurt and back to Sam. His face changed to something considering as Sam finished up his song to thunderous applause from everyone. Blaine clapped slowly, still thoughtful as Sam stepped down and pulled Mercedes to him, kissing her solidly on the mouth.

"Are you okay?" Kurt murmured, leaning close to Blaine, who jumped.

"What? Oh, yeah, no, I'm fine," he replied as they sat back in their seats and Mr. Schue called the group to order and began talking about Sectionals preparation. Kurt listened to him talk for a moment before there was a noise and a note was nudging his arm. He saw that Blaine was still facing forward as his hand lingered at Kurt's elbow, fingers holding the folded piece of paper out to him.

_Walk with me after practice?_

And there, there was that smile Kurt had missed, smaller than before, but tugging at the corner of his lips none the less. Kurt nodded twice, his own lips twitching as he tried to bite down a smile.

888

"So I believe I owe you an apology," Blaine said. Everyone had left in a mad scramble once they were released from glee and Kurt had waved Sam off when the blond noticed Blaine lingering behind. He had left with an arm wrapped around Mercedes shoulders and a stern look in Blaine's direction. It wasn't until they had stepped out of the building that Blaine had spoken and Kurt hesitated a moment, wondering what he meant.

"What for?"

"For how I've treated you the past few weeks." When Kurt still looked confused, he explained, "I thought Sam was your Dom and the two of you just hadn't exchanged rings yet. That morning, in the hallway, he, well, he acted like a protective Dom and I was taught it was rude to be friendly towards another Dom's sub if the Dom wasn't amicable. Sam doesn't seem to like me much, so that's why I backed off."

Kurt blinked, leaning against the side of his Navigator. "Oh. Um, no, Sam's just a friend. He's just really protective of me."

"I can tell," Blaine laughed. Kurt wondered what it would be like to touch the little lines fanning out from the corner of his eyes. "But I was sincere in my wish for us to be friends, Kurt. You-" He bit his lip, he's darting to the side as he exhaled through his nose. "You're so quiet and you give off this air that you don't care but I think there's more to you than that. I've seen how you act with Sam and sometimes even Mercedes and I think I would like to have something like that with you, as well." He finally brought his eyes back to Kurt's. "So if it's okay with you, I would like to start over again. Hi, my name is Blaine." He held out his hand, smile only slightly forced.

"Hello, Blaine, my name is Kurt." Once his hand slipped into Blaine's, the last bit of tension melted away.

"Would you like to get some coffee?"

888

'Coffee' turned into two hours of hanging out. Kurt refused to call it a date, even though Blaine had hurried forward to open the door to the Lima Bean. And had paid for his coffee. And pulled Kurt's seat out for him. He was just being a gentleman, that was all. And this was just... Social interaction on a learning level. He was using this as a way to get used to unfamiliar Doms before he moved to a big city.

It was _not_ a date.

He questioned Blaine about his life and managed to avoid most of the ones about his own. He learned about Blaine's older brother Cooper and smiled widely at his groan of dismay when Kurt played the ringtone of Cooper's commercial on his phone. He learned that Blaine's parents, while straight laced, are pretty liberal, though Blaine told him that he's sure his mothers' acceptance of subs probably wouldn't translate as well if one of her own sons had been one. Blaine shared stories of his childhood and about his former school, Dalton Academy. Since it was an all boy's school, there were fewer chances of finding your soulmate, but Blaine told him about two of his friends, a rare switch pair named Nick and Jeff, who seemed to be awesome pranksters, if half of Blaine's stories were true.

In return, Kurt told him a few stories, mostly silly ones involving his dad and Sam. As much as Blaine wanted them to be friends, Kurt wasn't one to open himself up easily to others, having grown more cynical with each passing year.

But he did love to watch Blaine talk. The longer their date (it's not a date it's not a date _it's not a date_) went on, the more animated he became, using his hands for emphasis and growing louder until they got. Dirty look from an elderly couple seated nearby.

"What about you? Where do you plan on doing after graduation?" Blaine asked, swirling the last bit of coffee around in the bottom of his cup.

Kurt shrugged. "I was thinking about going to New York to study either fashion or musical theater; I'm still undecided. The best school for musical theater is the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, but they rarely accept subs in their program."

"What about fashion design? Parsons is supposed to be one of the best, if your heart is stuck in New York, and they're an equal school. Your education shouldn't be shuffled off to the side just because you're a sub. Do what you're passionate about and don't let anyone tell you you're not good enough just because of how you were born to be. I may not know you well but I know that you, Kurt Hummel, are going to get all the accolades you deserve, no matter what you pursue."

Kurt sat back, stunned and unaware of when he had leaned so close to Blaine. No one besides Sam and his dad had ever shown so much belief in him before. He tended to be cast off and ignored even by people who had known him his whole life, and yet here was this boy, who he had known a month, that had more faith in his abilities than most.

"I- Thank you, Blaine."

A sweet smile lit up his face and a calloused hand reached over to squeeze his. "It's true, so no thanks are needed." They sat in silence for a minute before Kurt cleared his throat.

"What about you? Where do you plan to go after graduation?"

As Blaine began to excitedly explain about heading off to sunny California, Kurt's thoughts drifted a bit and he was startled to realize that he had told Blaine his fears about NYADA, something he hadn't even told Sam yet, but that had flowed easily from his lips with the slightest prompting from Blaine.

888

October rolled around with freezing winds and the first inner-club competition of the year. As he had done the first year of glee, Mr. Schue put all of their names in a hat and had them draw who their partner would be. Brittany went first and drew Sam, Tina drew Artie, and Blaine... drew Kurt.

They grinned at each other as Blaine sat back down beside him. While they weren't the bestest of friends, they were much more amicable now that Blaine was more comfortable talking to him and Kurt had called off watchdog Sam. They sat next to each other during lunch and had gone out for coffee a couple of times. Each date (_not a date!_) had led to Kurt slowly opening himself up more. He hadn't revealed the extent of his bullying but did share that it still happened. It had outraged Blaine enough that Kurt was unsure if he should actually tell him more. Either way, he was careful to leave out any names, no matter how much Blaine asked.

Kurt was finding that he really liked spending time with the other boy, surprising though it was. Blaine was funny and charming and such a gentleman; he had never met a Dom like him before. Both Sam and his dad were still very much the epitome of manly Doms, with the football playing and the more aggressive demeanor, and he knew both loved him in their own ways, but Blaine was different. While he loved football, it wasn't a big part of his life. He was sweet and caring and so adorably dorky and so many things that Kurt never thought he would find in a friend.

Because that's what he was. A friend.

"We should talk tonight about what we want to sing," Blaine said as the rest of the people finished pairing off.

"Sure, do you want to go get coffee?" Kurt started to offer, but Blaine was already shaking his head.

"I can't right after school, I have to do something. But what do you say we go to Breadstix tonight? Does that sound all right?"

"That sounds perfect." Kurt smiled, shoving papers into his satchel and stood up to leave. "What time should I-"

"Oh, don't worry; I'll pick you up at six thirty." They walked to the student parking lot, half heartedly tossing around song ideas. Blaine pushed the door open and they're greeted by sheets of icy rain. Kurt let out a groan of despair.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked frantically.

"I forgot an umbrella or a rain jacket. It was so nice this morning." Kurt looked mournfully at his dry clean only shirt and pea coat and then across the parking lot where he had parked. One time too many of hitting his snooze button had forced him to park at the far edge and the rain was coming down so heavily that he was sure he would be soaked through before he reached his car.

There was a series of clicking sounds and a _fuwhomp_ and there was Blaine with a small, collapsible umbrella. "Here, take mine, I didn't park that far away."

"Oh, no, Blaine, I couldn't-" Kurt tried to protest, but the pole was being shoved in his hands and Blaine was gone, speed walking towards his car with a wave over his shoulder. Kurt did nothing to stop his grin, twirling the bright red umbrella between his fingers before stepping outside.

The smile stayed with him through the ride home and up into his room, where he laid out his homework across his bed.

888

_Kurt moaned as his fingers broke through the layer of gel, causing it to crack under his hand. The wet, hot mouth never hesitated, sucking and tightening and _ohgodrightthere_. The grip on his thigh tightened as a litany of curses tumbled from his lips, his hips arching as a moan vibrated down the length of his cock._

_A heavy arm slid over his hips, pinning him to the backseat of his car and making him whimper in distress. The hand on his thigh rubbed soothingly, moving up until it cupped his balls, massaging them gently. His jaw dropped and his mouth grew dry as he panted, trying to draw air into his starving lungs._

_"Please, oh, fuck, ah, please let me come, Sir," he whined, thrusting shallowly into the hot cavern of his mouth._

_Which was suddenly gone, replaced by a sure hand as swollen lips covered his, swallowing his begging cries. A forehead was pressed against his and his eyes fluttered open, locking onto the honey-hazel ones in front of him._

_"Come for me, baby," Blaine murmured, hot breath brushing his face as his back arched-_

Kurt woke with a jolt, come filling his boxer briefs as his hips arched, seeking friction where there was none. He laid there, chest heaving, for several minutes before shaking out of his stupor and patting his hand around, searching for his phone. A click of the screen revealed that it was already after five thirty and Kurt yelped, scrambling off of his bed and hurrying to the bathroom to shower. He had obviously fallen asleep while doing his homework and was going to have to rush to get ready for his da- his dinner with Blaine.

Blaine.

Who he had just had a wet dream about.

Fuck.

He quickly washed his hair and scrubbed all the evidence of what had happened off of his pelvis. He would just act calm and normal and not at all like he came in his pants like a thirteen year old, Kurt told himself.

It didn't have to be weird or awkward, he thought as he did an abbreviated version of his skin care routine.

One stupid, sexy dream didn't change anything; they were still just friends. He had just come harder than ever before imagining Blaine's mouth and hands on him, that was all.

Kurt let out a growl of frustration as he viciously moved his clothes around in his closet, searching for something to wear. He would _not_ let his stupid brain ruin what was becoming a very good thing in his life.

His phone buzzed from its spot on his vanity and he scrambled to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt, I was just calling to let you know I was on my way," Blaine's voice chirped in his ear.

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

"Are you okay?" Great, his voice must sound weird or something, Blaine sounded really concerned, fuck, this wasn't going the way he wanted.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just... Looking for a scarf to wear and the call surprised me. I'll see you soon, okay? I don't want you driving in the rain."

"All right, I'll be there in a few minutes." He still sounded concerned but seemed to accept his excuse.

Kurt hung up and sank to his seat. This wasn't going to work.

**A/N: Quick thanks to Zane for putting the blowjob dream in my head and to sedatedartist over on tumblr for putting up with all of my whining.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was just pulling on his raincoat when his dad yelled down the stairs, "Hey, buddy, you expecting company?"

"Yeah, a friend is picking me up!" Kurt called back, grabbing Blaine's umbrella and his own before hurrying upstairs. "We're going to Breadstix, do you want me to bring you something back for dinner?"

"Wait, friend? Who is it?"

Kurt huffed out a sigh, "Just a friend, dad."

"Is it that kid Sam was telling me about?"

"Yes, Dad," Kurt said peevishly. "We're doing an assignment for glee together and he couldn't meet me after school, so we're going to dinner instead. Yes or no, do you want me to bring you something back?"

"No, I'm all right, but Kurt-"

A knock on the front door interrupted him and Kurt turned, hurrying to leave before his dad could start again. "Bye, I'll see you later!"

He opened the door to find Blaine standing on his porch, hand raised to knock again. He was shivering slightly, his face damp from the rain. "Ready?" Kurt asked, stepping outside and closing the door behind him quickly.

"As I'll ever be," Blaine said with a grin. Kurt flicked open the borrowed umbrella and handed it to Blaine, but when he went to open his own, the other boy waved him off. Looping his arm through Kurt's, he led him to the car, umbrella held over the both of them as Blaine opened the door for him and then rushed around to the driver's side. Kurt watched him, unable to fight the blush tingeing his cheeks at the sweet gesture even as he shifts uncomfortably in the seat. His seat belt clicked into the buckle just as Blaine opened his door, hurrying to close the umbrella and drop it behind his seat before closing his door.

"Oh, you're all wet," Kurt said in surprise, taking in the damp skin and slightly curling hair.

"Yeah, I didn't have an umbrella when I went up to the door," Blaine admitted sheepishly as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. He glanced at Kurt's face but didn't say anything about the uncomfortable look on his face.

Kurt felt the heat that had slowly been dissipating rush back with a vengeance. "You didn't have to-"

"Nope, but I did anyway," Blaine cut him off with a grin.

They make small talk during the short trip to the restaurant and once they're seated at the table and they've offered their food, Blaine pulls a paper from his back pocket. "I went ahead and wrote down some ideas for songs that we could do as a duet, if you want to look at it." He looked slightly embarrassed. "Obviously I'm open to any thoughts or suggestions you have, I just wanted to write mine down so I wouldn't forget."

Kurt nodded as he smoothed the paper out on the table. It had been easy to ignore his dream in the hurry to leave and in the dark of the car, but now that he was face to face with Blaine in the brightly lit restaurant, the memory of Blaine's mouth on his cock came rushing back and he found himself unable to look at him for more than a few seconds. "I fell asleep while doing homework, so I didn't think of any songs."

"Oh, I'm sure you have a whole mental list of songs," Blaine said, brushing off Kurt's words with a sweep of his hand.

His eyes flicked up briefly, accidentally landing on Blaine's lips, so pink and soft and _bad, Kurt, very bad!_ He glanced down at the paper in front of him. "Um, yeah, but most of those are solos." His brow furrowed as he scanned the list. "Like these-"

"Yeah, a lot of mine are too," Blaine started saying at the same time. He laughed, a bright sound that filled Kurt's chest with happiness. "I was thinking we could either do a mash up or turn one into a duet. I'm pretty good with making arrangements."

He read over the list, approving and dismissing songs as he went, before his eyes settled on one in particular. "Come Together by The Beatles?" He looked up to find watching him and shrugging.

"I was flicking through my iTunes and came across it, I thought it might make a good one."

"No, I like the idea, but what about With A Little Help from My Friends instead? I mean, that one is a duet already and would keep more in line with Mr. Schue's theme." He couldn't help how his lips drift to where Blaine's lips are puckered as he considered it. His mind flickered back to the image of those same lips wrapped around his cock and sucking and, oh, Blaine was talking again.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts, can you say that again?" Kurt asked, moving his hands off the table as the waitress returned with their orders. He was thankful that he had something other than Blaine to look at as they thanked the woman and started eating.

"I was saying, I really like that idea and, like you said, it's already a duet, so it wouldn't need to be changed, except maybe we can sing more of the chorus together than the original calls for." He went on to talk about the song and arrangements and Kurt found himself zoning out, trying not to look at Blaine. Every second seemed like it was a second closer before Blaine would _know_. His skin was crawling and his stomach was twisted with nerves, making eating difficult. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kurt's head flew up. "What?"

"I've been talking for five minutes and you haven't said anything. Did-Did I do something to upset you?" He looked so concerned that it was Kurt's hearts' turn to twist.

"Oh, god, no, Blaine, I'm sorry, I just... I was just thinking how much fun it's going to be to sing together and I got lost in my head, that's all. I'm sorry." His hand twitched before he gave in and reached over, patting Blaine's hand. Just a brief touch but it felt like his palm was on fire. He stared at the middle of Blaine's forehead, still unable to meet his eyes but not wanting him to think he was ignoring him. Things weren't as awkward as he had feared, but he still felt like his dream was etched onto his face, like Blaine could see every dirty thought in his head if they dared to lock eyes for more than a second.

Oh god, what is Blaine was a telepath?

_Are you a telepath?_

_Blink twice if you are._

_Was that two?_

_Okay, how about, cough into your left hand if you are._

_Wait, you wouldn't tell me if you were, would you?_

_Scheming bastard._

"Do either of you boys want some dessert?" the waitress asked, appearing so suddenly at Kurt's side that he jerked, his hand hitting his glass and knocking it over, sending ice and water skittering across the table. Quick as lightening, Blaine was there, grabbing the mostly empty cup and throwing his napkin over the liquid before it could fall over the table's edge and into Kurt's lap.

The waitress apologized as she hurried to get some more napkins. Kurt yanked his own off his lap and started trying to help, but Blaine was already curving his around to scoop up the ice, thanking the woman as she hands him a stack with more napkins than he'd need. Between the three of them, the mess is gone in less than two minutes and she was offering them free dessert, which they politely declined after reassuring her that it was okay, accidents just happen. Once they had paid and were heading back out to Blaine's car, he offered his arm to Kurt, his other hand holding his umbrella.

"Shall we?"

Kurt met his eyes for a brief moment and flushed as his mind flashed to them, so close to his own, the iris' blown with lust as Blaine fisted his cock. He forced a smile as he looked away and gingerly set the tips of his fingers on the offered arm. They would have to stand close under the umbrella to avoid the rain and he didn't want to make it any more awkward than it was.

"Ready when you are."

888

The first time Blaine saw the bullying actually happening, he hadn't realized that it _was_ bullying. He had just assumed that Kurt had saved a seat for a friend and that everyone else was seated with their own and the other chairs were empty by coincidence. He soon learned from two huge Doms that shared his lunch hour that everyone looked down on Kurt and, if he didn't want to be the shit on everyone's shoes, he would stay away from him and the glee club. Blaine had politely thanked the muscle heads and then promptly ignored them. He had seen the look on Kurt's face that morning and knew that the boy was probably lonely. He had seen that same look in his own eyes after years of being ignored by his parents. It wasn't until Copper had moved away four years ago and took him with him that he had grown into his own.

He took to watching Kurt when he thought he could get away with it. The boy rarely spoke to anyone and when he did, it was a short and often cutting remark. Taunts were frequently thrown his way, from both Doms and subs, the other students never stopping to think of the adverse effects they were causing. Kurt didn't appear to care, so why should they? But Blaine knew how badly words could hurt and he had done his best to glare at any sub that was rude to Kurt. He didn't like Dominating if he could help it, especially not when he was in a new place, but he couldn't _not_ do something. Glaring made him feel a little better.

He tried again and again to get Kurt to talk to him until he had finally snapped and yelled at him. It had been upsetting and almost threw him off his game when he went to audition for glee and saw Kurt sitting in the audience, but Blaine was nothing if not a performer. Once again, the only free seat had been beside Kurt and it saddened him that, even here amongst the misfits, Kurt was considered an outsider.

When Kurt was approached (okay, lifted off the ground like he weighed nothing) by another Dom while Blaine was making his peace offering, he had immediately backed off. Cooper had always told him not to mess with another Doms sub and, for all his faults, his brother was a gentleman. His acting advice might be weird but he had never led Blaine wrong in other areas of life. The fact that the other Dom had practically draped himself over Kurt when he noticed Blaine standing there and how he followed Kurt around sealed it in Blaine's mind. Whether they were just casually dating or were still in the courtship phase of soulmate bonding, he wasn't going to push his luck.

But once he found out that Sam was actually with Mercedes, his world flipped and suddenly the option to become friends with the lonely boy he wanted so badly to be close with was there. Thankfully, Kurt had agreed to give him a second chance and the two had become tentative friends. Kurt was still leery of opening up to people and Blaine didn't want to push him like he had before. Over their various coffee dates, Blaine noticed how little Kurt spoke about his own life, preferring to coax Blaine into talking about his own instead, though Blaine didn't call him on it. However, once he heard about the bullies, more and more pieces of the puzzle slotted into place.

That was why Sam was always with Kurt and why most of the hateful looks had stopped with the blonde had showed up. He knew there was still more to the story but no matter how many times he asked, Kurt refused to tell him more. Until three days after their dinner at Breadstix (and Blaine was just hoping that the awkward tension in the air was all in his head) when he saw for himself.

He was heading to his locker after lunch, humming mindlessly as he dug through his bag, when he heard a loud BANG followed by a gasp of pain. His head flew up and he spotted Kurt at the end of the hall, surrounded by a pack of Doms. Kurt was pressed against the locker as they taunted him, their words disappearing behind the roaring in his ears as he hurried over and shoved one of the guys in the outer ring out of his way.

Taken by surprise, they all moved easily until he was standing in front of Kurt, arms spread out over the other boy. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?" he yelled, glaring at them.

"Just putting this little sub in his place," a big black guy sneered. "Walkin' around like he's better than us when he's not fit to lick my shoe."

Blaine's fist curled into a fist, but he held himself back. "He's a human, just like you. Better than you, actually, because at least he doesn't have to bully people to make himself feel better about his life. Yours must be pretty pathetic if you go around picking on people smaller than you."

The boys' face twisted in anger as he grabbed Blaine by his shirt, his fist raised and poised to strike. "How about I start with you, you little prick?"

"HEY, HEY, BREAK IT UP, BOYS!"

Coach Sylvester was there, shoving the Doms out of the way until she reached Blaine. "Get to class, all of you," she barked. Once the group had dissipated, she turned back to them. "Well, Porcelain, looks like you found yourself a pocket protector, huh?" she said, eyeing Blaine, still in a protective stance in front of Kurt.

"Um, Coach, this is-"

"Don't care, get to class." She shooed them along before moving down the hallway, glaring at anyone who dared get in her way.

Blaine looked at Kurt, who, to his surprise, was glaring at him. "I don't need your help."

"I know you don't, but I've been looking for an excuse to fight them," Blaine lied easily. "They're outfits are pretty atrocious."

Ah, there it was, the rare real smile. "I would say that's not a good enough reason to fight people, but I would be lying."

"Come on, walk me to class so I don't get beat up, will you?"

Kurt laughed and damn it if that wasn't the cutest thing Blaine had ever heard. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

888

After that, they started spending more time with each other, even after they won the duet competition. Getting coffee together became a near daily activity and as the days shortened and the weather grew cooler, Blaine watched Kurt unfurl like a flower in the spring. Where he once held himself tightly inside, he now spoke animatedly about his childhood. Stories fell from his lips like a waterfall, pooling in Blaine's chest as he built a picture of little Kurt in his head.

And then, one particularly cold day in early November, he told Blaine about the accident that had taken his mother's life.

"I was eight at the time and I was so excited because I had just gotten some new shoes for my birthday." The noise in the Lima Bean seemed to fade into the background as Kurt stared at his cup, nervously spinning it around on the tabletop. "I remember we needed milk, flour, and peanut butter from the grocery store so that we could make my dad's favorite cookies to take up to the shop and surprise him with. My mom let me sit in the front seat for the first time and I felt like such a big boy for being allowed to, even if it was only three miles down the road and back." Kurt paused, swallowing thickly. "I remember being irritated because I wanted her to look at my shoes but she wouldn't. I-I never got to say goodbye to her or tell her I loved her one last time and I've always regretted it." He swiped angrily at his eyes and drew a heaving breath.

"What happened?" Blaine coaxed gently when it didn't appear Kurt was going to continue.

"Woman had a seizure behind the wheel. She wasn't even supposed to be driving because of how frequent she had them. Walked away with a few scratches. I was unconscious for twelve hours and I blacked out most of what happened just before impact, but I've gotten a few memories back, like how she threw her arm out to steady me."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine began, but Kurt shook his head.

"No, it's fine, I just get a little sad when I think about it. I never wore those shoes again, though, and those cookies stopped being my dad's favorite."

Blaine took one of his hands and squeezed before tactfully changing the subject.

888

Once he and Blaine had started becoming closer, Kurt found himself trying to get Sam to be more friendly towards the other boy. He was still ridiculously protective of Kurt, but once he saw that Blaine's intentions were pure, he stopped glaring as much. And once he found out that Blaine was an avid superhero fan, the two bonded quickly. Before long they were playing video games and hanging out almost as much as they did with Kurt, though the three rarely hung out all at once.

November brought with it biting cold and looming Sectionals and, unsurprisingly, the end of Sam and Mercedes courtship phase.

As was tradition, once two people found out they had each others soulmarks, they began a period of courtship, which usually lasted one to three months, after which they exchanged rings. The courtship period allowed the two people to become more familiar with each other and decide if they wanted to be together. Just because two people were soulmates didn't mean they should have been together and some couples would part ways. Some people would chose for their ring moment to be a small, private moment, and the others preferred a big flashy ceremony. The couple could do it however they wanted, but in the end, the Dom would have the subs silver ring on their right hand and the sub would have the Doms black ring on their left hand.

Sam and Mercedes chose to have theirs in a somewhat small ceremony with both of their families and the glee club in attendance. They sang two each other, then sang together, before exchanging their rings. They were still too young to go through the bonding ceremony, but Mercedes would be moving in with Sam and his parents.

After the ceremony, they had a reception and everyone ate and sang and danced. It was during one slow dance that Kurt leaned further into Blaine's embrace and murmured, "We've been friends for awhile now, right?"

He could feel Blaine's nod against his cheek. "Yeah, I would like to think that we are, why?"

Kurt pulled back. "My dad wants to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Burt wasn't worried when Sam told him about the new boy. He teased Kurt about him but shrugged off any actual worry. Sam was quick to let him know if he caught anyone hurting his son and, last year's drama aside, Kurt was a big boy who could take care of himself. Burt was pretty at ease about everything.

But once Kurt, and then Sam, started hanging around the new boy, Blaine, he knew he needed to meet his son's newest friend. Sam had obviously been compromised and could no longer be relied on for information. He watched as his son hurried around the house one Saturday in mid November, collecting things in between getting ready for… something.

"Where's the fire, buddy?"

Kurt paused where he was pawing through his box of party supplies. "What? Oh, it's Sam and Mercedes ring ceremony today; I told you about that."

Burt grunted as Kurt continued to flit about, his eyes tracking his son's every movement. "Sam going to pick you up?"

This time Kurt didn't stop as he rushed downstairs to his room and yelled, "No, Blaine is. We're probably going to catch a movie after, but I'll be home in time for curfew." His voice grew louder as he came back up, this time wearing a white button up shirt, fingers deftly doing the buttons, and a dark blue tie wrapped around his neck and hanging loosely.

Burt just watched him for a moment, waiting until he was knotting the tie before saying, "I want to meet this kid."

Sure enough, Kurt's hand slipped before he could control himself. "W-What?"

Burt stood and moved in front of him, finishing up the work Kurt had started. "I've been waiting for you to bring him around so I could meet him without asking, but since you've been keeping him from me, I'm now telling you, I want to meet your friend. You talk about him all the time and the two of you are always hanging out when you're not with Sam or Mercedes. I don't see what the big deal is, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes shifted nervously as he tried to think of an excuse to get out of it, but Burt knew he had him cornered. He straightened Kurt's collar before stepping back. "Have him around for dinner one night this week, all right?" he added as he clasped his hand on Kurt's shoulder on his way to the living room.

888

He hadn't expected it to be that easy, but sure enough, the following Saturday night, he came home from the garage and called out for Kurt.

"I'm in my room, Dad!"

Burt thudded downstairs, saying, "Hey, I was thinking about getting some pizza tonight for di- Oh, hi."

A boy he had never seen before was standing beside his son's bed. His dark hair was slicked back severely and his clothes were fairly formal. He looked like the very picture of an upstanding young man.

Burt didn't trust him a lick.

"Hello, sir, my name is Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you," the boy said easily, holding his hand out. Burt reached out slowly and grudgingly approved of the firm handshake he was given.

"Burt Hummel, Kurt's dad. Nice to finally see who my son is hanging around with all of the time."

Blaine laughed a little nervously. "Yes, sir, I agree. I've been anxious to meet the man Kurt speaks so highly of, but apparently he didn't think it was such a good idea."

"Only because I knew the two of you would gang up on me," Kurt grumbled mutinously from his perch on his bed. "Why do you always recruit my friends, Dad?"

"I've barely said two words to him!"

"Yeah, and soon he'll start acting like a watchdog, too."

Burt saw the boy watching as he and Kurt bickered good-naturedly with each other. He had a slight smile on his face, his eyes darting back and forth between them, and he seemed at ease with the whole thing.

"How about I just order some pizza," Burt interrupted himself. "Then we can all sit down and get to know each other?"

"Oh, um, Blaine and I were actually going to cook tonight; he brought some stuff," Kurt said, glancing at his friend nervously. "I mean, if you-"

"Kurt, I told you it's fine. If we can ever decide on what to make," he added with a significant look.

"Well, what are my options?" Burt asked.

"Homemade chicken parmigiana or vegetable soup," Kurt replied, pouting when Burt immediately voted for the chicken parmigiana. "I would have put some meat in there!"

"Should have put that in the pitch, because now my stomach is set on chicken," Burt told him, grinning a little wider when Blaine lets out a snort of laughter, though he was quick to compose his face when Kurt turned his glare on him. He held his hands up in surrender before motioning to the stairs.

"After you."

Burt wasn't surprised at the pink that dusted the top of his sons' cheeks and a goofy grin on his face as he gracefully made his way up, though he was surprised to see the look replicated on Blaine's face, shy and bashful as he glanced nervously at Burt before following Kurt. Burt went up last, listening to the sounds of their happy chatter as they set about working. The boy was obviously smitten with Kurt, his eyes lighting up with every laugh he drew from him, his movements seeming to tune to Kurt's naturally as the pair moved around the kitchen. He watched them from his seat at the kitchen table; Blaine, the patient teacher, and Kurt, his eager student. Kurt didn't even fuss when the stewed tomatoes they were crushing for the sauce squirted up his arm, instead laughing as Blaine showed him an easier way.

He had never seen his son so at ease with another person before, not even with him or Sam. Something about this new Dom made Kurt relaxed and Burt couldn't help but hope, as he watched them sneak glances at each other, that this boy was going to stick around for the long haul, soulmate or not.

888

Dinner was typically a quiet affair, just him and Kurt talking about their days and then finishing their meal in silence, but that night was full of noise as Blaine easily drew both of them into conversations, laughing and talking in a way that Burt had only ever hoped to see again at his table. He had had no idea how to carry a conversation after Elizabeth died and his own father had been the strong, silent type, so it didn't help when he wanted to connect with Kurt, but didn't know how to start. While he never wanted the pat-on-the-back-and-never-really-talk kind of relationship with his son, Burt knew that was how it was often.

But Blaine had opened a whole new door for them, leading the conversation without overtaking it and, for the first time in almost eight years, Burt wasn't fretting silently as he watched Kurt eat dinner across from him. He was laughing and smiling, his eyes crinkled in that way that you knew meant it was real.

Afterwards, Blaine volunteered to do the dishes and Kurt jumped up to help. Burt knew he shouldn't have been surprised at the boy's offer, not with how he had acted. He had proven to be different than most Doms already and doing something others considered sub work (not that Burt did, and the only reason he didn't help was because Kurt always came in behind him and did it all over again anyway) put Blaine even higher on his good list.

He was flipping through the channels, looking for a game or a good movie to put on, when Blaine joined him, standing somewhat awkwardly at the doorway until Burt motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"Kurt said he would be in here in a bit, just finishing up on the dessert," he told him with only a touch of nerves in his voice.

Burt grunted as he settled on ESPN Classic. Where Blaine had been talkative at dinner, he was silent now without the buffer of Kurt between them. Burt let the tension build, noticing the stiff way Blaine held himself, until finally, "You follow college football?"

Blaine jumped at his words but nodded. "Yes, sir, I'm a huge Buckeyes fan."

"You don't say?" He turned his full attention on his son's friend. Somehow the topic hadn't come up at dinner but now they fell into it, discussing games they had been to and which players were worth going pro. Kurt rolled his eyes as he passed around the slices of chocolate cheesecake he had made the night before and sat down next to Blaine to eat his piece. Immediately, Blaine pulled him into the conversation, changing the topic with such fluidity that Burt barely noticed.

What he _did_ notice was the way Blaine's eyes were inexorably drawn to Kurt. Their movements often mirrored each other and neither was far from smiling. He held off until Kurt collected their plates, waving off Blaine's offer to help, and was in the kitchen to ask, "Are you gay?"

He saw Blaine twist his ring for a second before looking Burt straight in the eye. "Yes, sir."

Burt held him there, doing his best convey his thoughts; * I've been watching I'll keep watching you hurt him and I'll hurt you please don't do anything to hurt him more than he's already been. * Blaine seemed to understand, never wavering as he waited.

"I would ne-"

"All right, Dad, I hate to steal your conversation buddy," Kurt said as he swept into the room, "but Blaine and I have to practice our duet for Sectionals." He held out his hand to help Blaine up.

"You two are singing a duet?" Burt asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we won the duet competition," Blaine told him excitedly.

"I told you that," Kurt griped.

"Yeah, that, not that you were singing lead! Congrats!" Kurt flushed with pleasure and flapped his free towards his father. "No, no, this is a big deal!" Burt insisted.

"Whatever, we have to practice," Kurt muttered, still not letting go of Blaine's hand as he led him back to his room.

888

Sectionals were closing in rapidly and there was the usual scramble for them to pull together their set list and frantic dance rehearsals that were almost guaranteed to end in an argument. In the end, they gave Tina a solo and Mercedes the lead on a group number in addition to Kurt and Blaine's duet. The whole group worked tirelessly to perfect their songs and moves, despite Rachel's typical whining about not being lead for both numbers. On the third day before the competition, Blaine found Kurt sitting off to the side as the group took a break. He settled down next to him before nudging him with a bottle of water.

"Oh, thank you," Kurt said, eyes wide with surprise. He took a sip and offered it back to Blaine.

"No, I brought that over for you." He pushed the bottle back into Kurt's hand. "You looked like you could use something to drink."

"That's so sweet of you, thank you," Kurt murmured, tilting his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder briefly as he untwisted the cap again and took another, much larger, drink.

"Is your foot okay?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt was still rotating his ankle in front of them.

"Mm, yeah, just messes with me sometimes," Kurt hummed. "You remember the accident I told you about? The one that killed my mom?" At Blaine's nod, he continued, his voice softening like it did when he talked about something upsetting. "Well, I was injured, more than just the concussion. The shoes I was wearing were just a little too big, enough so that they fell off easily. That day, I had been kicking my feet around and my left shoe flew off just before the wreck happened. Some metal cut my foot," he made a long slashing motion with his hand, "diagonally. It sliced up the muscles and stuff. It's all healed up and everything but it occasionally still hurts when I do a lot of walking, or, in this case, dancing."

"Well, here, let me see." Blaine scooted down until he was level with Kurt's feet and started untying his shoes.

"No, Blaine, you-"

He tried pulling his foot back but Blaine held on tight. "If this is about your sweaty feet, you can stop right there. Trust me, I've had to touch far worse." His nose wrinkled in distaste, making Kurt laugh. "Now, let me massage your sweaty feet, all right?"

After a long moment, Kurt nodded and Blaine grinned as he began unlacing his shoes. "This is nothing compared to Cooper's smelly feet," he said as his thumbs dug into the arch of Kurt's foot. "He used to make me massage his feet after his acting classes. He said it was practice for my future soulmate but I think he just wanted free foot massages."

Kurt sighed happily as warmth and contentment spread through his body, relaxing him in a way he never had been before. "Well, the next time you talk to Cooper, give him my thanks."

Blaine chuckled. "Good?"

"Very good."

"Well, if one part of Cooper's 'training' ended up being right, I'm glad it's this one."

"Me, too," Kurt laughed. It wasn't much longer before Mr. Schue called them all back to the stage. Blaine laced up his shoe and helped him up rubbing some hand sanitizer on as they joined the rest of the group. The feeling of contentment stayed with Kurt long into the night.

888

The day of Sectionals dawned cloudy, weak light peeking through the partially cracked fabric of Kurt's curtains. He had been nervous and jumpy the whole day prior and it had taken hours and many cups of warm milk before he had fallen asleep. Today, he was singing lead in a competition. Who cared if it was a dual lead? Blaine was one of his best friends and he couldn't have asked for a better duet partner.

He got up earlier than he wanted to and brushed his teeth before stumbling downstairs and cooking crepes for him and his dad. When Burt came thudding down not long after, Kurt handed him a cup of coffee and a knife, shooing him over to the fruit bowl with directions to chop some up. Afterwards, they both sat down with fresh cups of coffee.

"The show starts at five, right?" Burt asked, about halfway through their meal.

"Yeah, in Columbus. Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"Should be, Jerry supposed to be closing the shop tonight."

Kurt didn't even try to keep the excited smile off of his face. His dad came to both of their shows last year and to all of his performances at the civic center, but this was the first time he was in lead and he couldn't wait to see the proud look on his dad's face, whether they won or lost.

They cleaned up the kitchen together before leaving, Burt to open his shop and Kurt to meet the rest of the New Directions for one last run through before they left for the show. Everything went smoothly, for once, and soon they were piling on the bus to head to the first competition of the show choir season.

Blaine sat next to him in the uncomfortable seats, offering his bag of trail mix and water as they chatted, going over their song and talking about past performances they had been in. Once they had arrived and eaten lunch, Mr. Schue set them free with a reminder to be back by three so that they could take their turn familiarizing themselves with the stage before the competition started. Everyone paired up or gathered on groups, heading out into the city to enjoy a little free time.

888

Kurt dragged the very willing Blaine to the botanical gardens to kill time. He had no problem with flowers, but he found himself staring at Kurt more than them. He had never seen him so excited, so alive, as he did following down the paved paths. He spoke excitedly about the flowers, pointing out his favorites, their scientific names rolling off his rogue with ease.

"Sorry, I should have warned you," Kurt said sheepishly as they left. "I love going to places like that and I kind of get sucked in."

"Don't even worry about it," Blaine waved off his concern. "I always like learning new things." Not to mention he got to hang out with Kurt, who was practically glowing. "Have you ever considered going into the floral business?"

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. "No, why would I?"

"You just seem to know a lot about flowers," Blaine shrugged.

"Oh, that. Every summer, my parents used to take me to the botanical gardens or the arboretum. My dad and I haven't been in a couple of years, but those trips hold some of my best memories of the three of us. My mom liked to use their scientific names, so I learned them by that first."

"Ah," was his intelligent response. He was always nervous around Kurt these days, it seemed, tying up his tongue and making his stumble. He couldn't help but feel pleased every time Kurt shared a little more of himself with little stories like that.

They were the second to last group to make it back to the center, followed closely by Quinn and Santana, both who had wild hair and lopsided clothes. The group was rushed inside so they could do their final run through on the stage and then were ushered to the green room reserved for them to get ready.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine whispered as they stood on the sidelines while the previous group cleared the stage.

"A little," Kurt admitted. He glanced at Blaine. "Don't let me fall?"

Without a second thought, he leaned over and laced their fingers together. "Never."

When it was cleared for them to go on, they quickly moved to their places and then it was time, the lights flooding the stage as the twang of a guitar burst through the speakers and then-

_Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me_

There was Kurt, his eyes trained on Blaine's as they danced. The others were twirling around them but Blaine watched him, holding him tight as he joined in.

_It's you, you're all I see_

And it was true and became truer every day. The lonely boy from the first day of school had become his best friend and if Blaine could, he would give this boy his whole heart. Something in him screamed at him to protect, to watch, to growl possessively at anyone who came close to Kurt.

_Oh, you're the best friend that I've ever had_

But Kurt was just a friend. That was it. Nothing else, no matter what Blaine's feelings were.

_I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh, you're my best friend  
Ooh, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend_

Their voices faded as the song ended and the two of them rotated spots so that Tina was featured in the front. He never let go of Kurt as they moved seamlessly into the routine as Tina began singing.

_Here comes the sun  
Doo-to-do-do  
Here comes the sun and I say  
It's all right_

The dancing was as lighthearted as the song and before Blaine knew it, it was Mercedes turn.

_Dig if you will the picture  
Of you and I engaged in a kiss_

The song was fast, almost enough to be a tango, and Blaine could feel the sweat pouring off of him. He alternatively loved and hated this song, because it meant he was pressed in close to Kurt, but that part always made him think about lips and kisses and Kurt and it didn't help his confused feelings any.

By the time he pulled himself out of his downward spiral, Mercedes had finished and they were exiting the stage for the next group. Blaine was pleased when Kurt held tight to his hand the entire time they were backstage and then when the groups were called back out for the judging.

When the New Directions was declared the winner, there was a lot of shrieking and jumping and Kurt, unsurprisingly, ended up in his arms, shouting loudly in his ear as applause thundered through the center. His nose was filled with Kurt's scent and his arms were full of warm boy and he couldn't help himself. When Kurt pulled back to smile brightly at him, he cupped his face gently and softly pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"You were amazing," he whispered against the smooth skin before pulling back and smiling.

"I- You, um- Wow, I-" whatever else he was trying to say was drowned out when they were enveloped into a group hug and separated, though it wasn't long after the cheers died down and they were out in the pressing crowds looking for any family that had come that Kurt found him again.

He tugged Blaine down an aisle, saying excitedly, "Come on, I've gotta find my dad and go eat a celebratory dinner and I want to see if he'll let you come too."

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Blaine, there you are, I've been searching for you."

Icy fear clenched in his stomach at the clipped, disapproving tones. He stopped moving immediately, Kurt not realizing he had until his arm was yanked back.

"Blaine?"

But he couldn't look at him, couldn't turn to reassure him everything was okay as he stared at the woman in front of him and the man standing two feet behind her, his eyes flicking between Blaine and her back.

"Hello, Mother, Father, I didn't realize you were coming today."

**A/N: Huge, huge, HUGE thanks to Zane for his help on this chapter because it would not have gotten done if not for him. Seriously. If you don't already, go worship at his feet.**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**You're My Best Friend by Queen**

**Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles**

**When Doves Cry by Prince & the Revolution**

**Songs from previous chapters that I forgot to credit:**

**Killer Queen by Queen**

**The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra**


	6. Chapter 6

His father didn't reply, as per usual, though he glanced up briefly and shot Blaine a proud smile.

"Well, you made such a fuss about your little competition, and your father begged so prettily to see you preform, that we decided to come."

"Oh, um, thank you, ma'am," Blaine said. He noticed his mother's eyes flicker from Kurt to their hands, still hanging between the gap of their bodies. He knew what was expected of him and he tugged Kurt forward. "Mother, Father, this is my duet partner, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my mother, Bethany Anderson, and her sub, Andrew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said, smiling brightly and holding out his left hand to shake. Blaine flinched as Bethany's eyes immediately zeroed in on the silver ring and her face grew stony.

He had mentioned, vaguely, that his parents were for sub rights, but he had failed up mention that his mother was also rather bigoted. His mother believed that subs had rights, but that they should still only be seen, not heard. Blaine swallowed thickly as Kurt's grip on his hand tightened momentarily when his mother's lip curled. She briefly shook the very tips of Kurt's fingers.

"Charmed. Blaine, is he yours?"

He could feel his face heat up in embarrassment at the way she was treating Kurt as he replied. "No, Mother, Kurt is his own man."

Bethany sniffed in distain. "An unattached sub is just begging for trouble. You should Mark him until you meet your soulmate; it would be better than allowing him to wander about alone."

Blaine visibly blanched at her as Kurt tensed beside him, his fingers squeezing Blaine's almost painfully. He scrambled to correct her before his friend could say something that would potentially start a fight. "Mother, nobody Marks any-"

"Well, come along," she interrupted, not even truly paying attention as she dug through her bag. "Your father wants to go out to celebrate your win and I'm in a good mood."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd come over after we went out," Kurt said, pouting slightly even as he glanced warily at Blaine's mother.

"Honestly, hurry and tell your-," her eyes flick over Kurt's body for the briefest of moments before landing on his silver ring, "_friend_ goodbye. We'll be waiting by the doors. Andrew, come," she barked, strolling away without a backwards glance with her husband following meekly behind her.

"Well, she's not very nice, is she?" Kurt didn't bother to hide his sneer as his eyes followed the woman.

"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry," Blaine said, squeezing his friends hand. "I wanted to warn you before I introduced you to her-"

Kurt let out a snort, turning to face him. "Warn me of what? That your mother is a subaphobic bitch?"

"Basically."

"Blaine, I don't care about that. I've lived almost my whole life with people judging me and hating me for who I am; I can handle snide comments from uppity Doms, believe me."

He smiled, tugging Kurt closer and into a one-armed hug. "Still, I'm sorry that she acted that way."

"I thought you said your parents were liberal when it came to sub rights? She seems like she's right up there with those assholes that think we're little more than slaves." He spotted his dad by the door and nodded when Burt waved at him to come over. Blaine's hand dropped to his lower back subconsciously as he weaved through the crowd, leading them to where Burt was waiting.

"She is, a lot of the time, but she also thinks an educated sub is better than an uneducated one. Better at keeping the house accounts and running errands and doing everything a good little house sub should do." A flash of anger darkened his features. "She also thinks they should only speak when spoken to and should show reverence to every Dom, so..." He trailed off with a sigh, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "Either way, I try to avoid being around her any more than I need to. I was actually really sad when she asked me to move back home."

Kurt frowned, but was unable to say anything as they reached his father and Blaine handed him off.

"You guys sounded amazing up there!" Burt praised excitedly the moment they were in earshot. "I thought you sounded good at the house, but you owned that stage!"

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt mumbled, his cheeks pink even as he preened at the compliments.

"Thank you, sir," Blaine added, smiling up at the man. "That means a lot to me."

"You know you can just call me Burt, right? So are you ready to eat?"

"Oh, I can't, I'm sorry."

"Blaine's parents, they came to see him perform and want to take him out," Kurt told him, putting on a falsely cheerful smile in hopes his father would ignore the sad, apologetic look on Blaine's face.

"Oh, well, just invite them along," Burt said, not phased.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Blaine said quickly, shooting Kurt a look. "Uh, they kind of want it to just be us today, but maybe I can get a rain check on dinner?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Burt said, clasping him on the shoulder, "just let us know when."

"Yes, sir, Burt." He gave him a smile and turned to Kurt. "Thanks for the song."

"Thank you for singing it with me," Kurt replied, slightly shy.

"Anytime." His eyes flicked nervously to Burt, who was pointedly looking away, before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, enjoying how pink the apples of his cheeks grew even as his own face grew hot. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay."

Blaine told them goodbye, waving as he made his way to where his mother was standing impatiently.

"Finally," she huffed in exasperation, walking towards the exit doors before he drew level to them, his father scurrying after her. "Really, Blaine, I don't have all the time in the world, you know."

"I'm sorry, Mother, I needed to speak to Kurt's dad before I left."_And apologize to Kurt for your rudeness_,he thought. They all piled in her BMW, Andrew sitting in the back so the two Doms were in the front.

"Now, we need to talk about that boy," Bethany said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

He tensed, not knowing what she would say or do. Though he was a Dom as well, she was still his mother and could make him stop hanging out with Kurt. "What about him?" he asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

Bethany huffed. "What were you thinking, befriending such an unsub like boy? He'll be terrible for his soulmate or whoever he ends up with. Do you know how much work it is to break a sub, Blaine? No, that's right, you don't." The words, already harsh, were hardened by the sneer on her face.

"I-"

"Don't interrupt me. You should be doing your duty as a Dom and look after him, teach him his place in our society." She sighed, glancing over as her features softened. "You're too soft, darling boy. I know you want to be friends with everyone, but sometimes you have to be tough, show those beneath you what they're supposed to do, how they're supposed to fit in. Letting a sub like that roam around, speaking out of turn and looking Doms straight in the eye needs to be taught, to be punished for not doing as he should. And you, not Marking him, keeping him safe from other Doms." She sighed again, flipping her blinker on to turn. "Looks like we'll have to start lessons again, hm? I only want what's best for you, sweetheart."

From the back, Blaine heard his father let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"Yes, Mother." He couldn't look at her, couldn't look at his father, eyes trained on his lap as he tried to think of a way of getting out of it. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he hurried to dig it out.

**From: Kurt**  
_Thanks for not letting me fall :)_

888

Kurt watched as Blaine walked away, brows furrowed.

"What's wrong, kid?" Burt asked, bumping his arm against Kurt's shoulder.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." When his dad just raised his eyebrow at him, he sighed. "His mom was just kind of... rude, that's all."

Burt scowled, glaring off in the direction Blaine had gone. "What did she say? Do I need to go have a word with her?"

"Dad, no, calm down." Kurt grabbed his sleeve before he could move. "She's just one of those people, it's okay, I'm used to it."

Burt stared at him, eyes searching his face for any sign he was lying. "All right, if you're sure..."

"I am," Kurt confirmed with a nod.

"Well, then, let's go celebrate you winning this thing!"

Kurt followed him with a laugh, but too easily his mind strayed back to his friend. He had looked so despondent when he left, so reluctant to spend time with his parents, and Kurt couldn't blame him. His mother had been rude, brushing him off like he was nothing and acting like something as important to Blaine as performing was meant so little to her. She hadn't even been planning to come until her husband had begged to. And she hasn't even commented on his performance, too busy critiquing both of them to bother telling her son what an amazing job he had done.

He slid his phone out of his pocket as he climbed into his dads truck.

**To: Blaine**  
_Thanks for not letting me fall :)_

**To: Kurt**  
_Never ever :) you were stunning up there tonight._

**To: Blaine**  
_Well, I can't help but pull focus, sorry ;) you were pretty great yourself_

**To: Kurt**  
_What can I say, I had the perfect partner_

**To: Blaine**  
_You flatter me, sir_

**To: Kurt**  
_Anything to make you smile that cute smile I know is on your face right now_

Kurt could feel his ears burning even as he smiled harder and was so thankful his dad was too busy grumbling about traffic to notice. Before he could think of a reply, his phone buzzed again.

**To: Kurt**  
_Oh, god, I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward, I just like making you smile and I knew that would and I'm so sorry_

**To: Blaine**  
_Haha, calm down, it didn't make things awkward :) thank you_

**To: Kurt**  
_:)_

Kurt could feel the silly smile on his face but didn't bother trying to tame it. Blaine had called him _cute_, or at least his smile, and had kissed him twice today. His stomach fluttered pleasantly as he remembered the press of lips to his skin.

"Wanna tell me what that look is for?" Burt asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"What look?"

"The one that looks like you're about to float away. Beginning to wonder if I need to tie a string to your wrist," his dad teased, winking as he held open the door for Kurt and a couple that walked up behind them.

"Two adults," Kurt told the hostess.

"And the name?"

"Hummel."

"There's going to about a fifteen minute wait."

Kurt glanced at his dad, who nodded. "That's fine."

She tapped something on the computer screen in front of her and handed him a black disk with a few red lights that blinked for a second before shutting off. "All right, that will buzz when your table is ready." She smiled sweetly at them before speaking to the couple as they moved away from the stand.

"Well?"

Kurt looked up from his phone to where his father was watching him expectantly. "Well what?"

Burt bumped him with his elbow several times, grinning wickedly. "So what's going on with you and Blaine?" When Kurt only blushed, he added, "The kissing is new."

"Shut up, Dad," he grumbled, fiddling with his phone, silently willing someone to call him.

"What, I think it's cute!" Kurt let out a huff. "I'm serious, kid." At the change in his tone, Kurt looked at him. "You've been alone for so long, only had me and Sam, and now… Well, I can't remember the last time I saw you smile as much as you do with Blaine."

"I… I really like him, Dad. He makes me feel so special and safe and…" Kurt sighed, staring at a picture hanging on the wall across from them.

"All warm and fuzzy and like you can't explain it, but you know the feeling is there?"

"Yeah." He glanced at his dad. "It sounds stupid, doesn't it? I haven't even known him that long."

Burt grew quiet for a long moment, long enough for the disk sitting between them to light up and buzz gently against the vinyl of the seat. They stand, handing it to the hostess and following her to their seats. It's only once they were seated that he spoke. "It's not stupid, liking someone who treats you well. You can't help when you like someone anymore than you can control when you're happy or sad or angry. It happens and you just have to go with it. It's a little different with crushes, but at the basics, it's the same. And who cares about how long you've known him? You've heard of 'love at first sight;' how is this any different?"

A man appeared at Burt's elbow, getting their drink order before disappearing just as quickly.

"Because it's Blaine and he's one of my best friends." Kurt sighed. "I don't know, it's weird."

A rough, calloused hand reached across the table, squeezing his own soft, smooth one. "Nothing weird about love, kiddo, not any of the kinds I know you're capable of."

"Thanks, Dad."

The waiter came back and they both quickly looked over the menu before ordering. "So, are you two going to date now?"

Kurt was shaking his head before the words even left his father's mouth. "I don't know if he even likes me like that."

Burt let out such a huge snort that the people at the next table turned to stare at him. "Sure, son, you keep thinking that."

888

It was a long drive back from Columbus, sitting under the heavy weight of his mother's disappointment after he tried talking her out of more of her terrible 'Dom lessons,' which were really little more than her forcing him to Dominate his dad non sexually. She believed it was good practice for when he got his own sub, but Blaine hated it, hated seeing his father on his knees, head bent like a 'good boy' and not even trying to fight back anymore.

If nothing else, he had been able to talk her out of starting them again that night, reminding her that he had just had a performance earlier and that he was mentally drained as well. It was mostly true, but anything to put off having to go through that again. His mother thought she knew what was best, but more and more often in the past few years, he found himself thinking that wasn't quite true.

He flopped down on his bed, face first and with his limbs thrown out so that he resembled a starfish. He lay there for several minutes, simply enjoying the quiet room and the soft comfort of his bed. It was late and, as he settled in, he found himself relaxing more and more until he almost dropped off to sleep.

The door to his room creaked slightly, startling him from drowsing. He sighed heavily, feeling his entire torso lift with the movement. "Dad, I really don't want to talk right now," he mumbled, half into his bedspread. He had a habit of try to comfort Blaine when the topic of lessons came up but, really, it did little more than make Blaine feel guilty. _He_ should be comforting his dad after the lessons; they were really rough on him.

The padding of footsteps across his floor had him huffing, his arms moving to turn himself over, when all of a sudden, his breath left him in a _whoosh_ as something heavy pressed him into the bed.

"Hey-ya, Squirt, heard you have to take more Dom lessons."

Blaine stopped trying to buck the weight off and instead turned his head so that he could look at his brother. "Cooper, what are you doing here?" He grunted, trying to maneuver into a position so that he could roll them and get out from under the crushing pressure.

"Thanksgiving, little brother! The time of the year where we stuff ourselves like turkey and no one can make fun of us."

"Cooper, your massive butt is suffocating me, please get off," Blaine groaned, dropping back onto the bed.

"I dunno, you're pretty comfortable, B."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"I wish I could hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Go away."

Cooper finally rolled off of him, lying flat on his back next to Blaine. "So, tell me what's new. What have I missed in the Exciting Life of Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine turned over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and chewing on his bottom lip nervously. His eyes flicked over to Cooper before he whispered, "Can you keep a secret?"

**A/N: I wasn't happy with how this turned out when it was first posted and I'm still not 100 on it, but here you go. Sorry for the delay but my beta is a lazy bum and real life has been super busy but you guys don't care about that, so I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

Immediately, Cooper's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowing as he propped himself up on one arm. "Of course."

Blaine sat up to mimic his position, hesitating a moment longer before saying, "I met the most amazing boy at school."

Cooper gaped at him for a moment before scooting closer. "Tell me more, tell me more, like, does he have a car?"

Blaine laughed loudly, unable to keep the grin off of his face. He had missed his brother so much since returning to Ohio. "Yeah, actually, a black Navigator. Special permission because his dad is sick," he explained when Cooper stared in shock.

"Oh yeah? That's pretty cool. What his name?"

"Kurt."

"Aaaand?"

"And..." Blaine sighed as his eyes grew dreamy. "And he's perfect, Coop. Smart and funny and so talented, I swear, he sounds like an angel with he sings. And he's so gorgeous, sometimes he takes my breath away."

"Sounds perfect," Cooper hummed. "Have you two..."

The tips of Blaine's ears burn. "No, no, we haven't exchanged Touches. I don't think he's my soulmate, anyway; I just really like him."

Cooper's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Because Touches are intimate! You can't ju-"

"No, why don't you think you're soulmates, you noob."

"Oh. One time I saw his debit card and his middle name starts with an E."

"Ah, and your Soulmark is K?H, right?" Cooper said, nodding knowingly.

"Right." Blaine huffed as he flopped onto his back. "It's just like before, with those other two; almost, but not quite. I'm tired of getting my hopes up."

"Well, what about his Soulmark? Maybe there's something you're missing and you actually are soulmates."

Blaine made a noncommittal noise. "Doubtful; surely he would have said something?"

"Maybe he's waiting for you to?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, Coop." They both laid down again, staring at the ceiling in the quiet for long minutes.

"So are you going to pair up with him?"

"What? No. I don't think either of us could handle it if we found our soulmates while we were together. It's best to just let me pine in secret."

Cooper's face screwed up dubiously, but he didn't press his brother any more. "Why did you want me to keep him a secret, though? Because of Mom?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Blaine sighed. "Kurt... He's really headstrong, isn't afraid to speak his mind, especially about Doms, and you know how she is. She met him today, actually, after Sectionals."

"I'm really sorry I missed that, by the way, plane kept getting delayed; I wanted to surprise you."

Blaine flapped his hand between them. "I know you have a life out in Cali, it's okay."

"Yeah, but still."

"Coop, it's cool."

Cooper glanced at the door. "Speaking of life in Cali, I was going to see if you wanted to fly out during spring break, actually. I'll even pay for Kurt to come with you, if you want. I know you have to be missing it. Hell, I just got here and I already miss it."

"I hear that, and I'll definitely talk to Kurt and see if he wants to come; you already know my answer is yes."

Cooper grinned, bright white teeth shining. "Perfect! I'll deal with the finer points, like talking to the parentals, later. Now, tell me about Sectionals."

888

The week after the competition was Thanksgiving, which gave the students an entire week out of school for the holiday. Blaine had made plans to get together with Kurt over several of their free days, but that had been before he knew Cooper was coming to town and, thankfully, Kurt had been understanding, saying that he could always spend more time at the shop with his dad. They were only going to be here for a couple of more years, he reminded Blaine, and it would be worth getting to spend extra time with their families now before they left.

Blaine had agreed that the idea had its merits, but his family being the way they were, he wasn't too keen on spending any more time with them than he already had to. If it weren't for Cooper being home, he would be more than happy to just spend all his time with Kurt.

Sunday was quiet, his parents pleased to have their oldest (_and less disappointing,_ Blaine thought) son back home. They crammed as much "family fun time" as they could in the day, since their mother would be returning to work the next day. Which both boys spent sleeping until two and then playfully fighting over video games.

Tuesday, Cooper dragged him to the mall, insisting he needed some new clothes, but after a half hearted attempt at looking at a store and three hours of people watching in the massage chairs located on the second floor, Blaine thought it was safe to assume the thin excuse was a ruse. Even when she wasn't there, their mothers presence hung in the air, thick and oppressive. They quietly (and sometimes not-so-quietly) mocked the outfits or hair styles and ate soft pretzels as the hard nubs of the chairs worked over their backs again and again, enjoying the day together without being at home.

A familiar laugh caught Blaine's ear and his head swiveled around to see Kurt riding the escalator up, on hand clutching a giant cookie as Tina held the other end, giggling as she broke it in half. His face was still guarded, but the smile that lit his face was soft and sweet, more willing to be open than before. And when he spotted Blaine, he seemed to glow, his eyes lighting up and the smile growing into one that had Blaine's stomach twisting. Tina spotted him just as he waved him over, watching as she grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him along. There was a look of surprise on Kurt's face, his eyes darting to where their hands were clasped, but he went along with her. Blaine knew what the look was for: People don't normally touch Kurt voluntarily.

"Hey, Blaine," Tina said when they reached them. He noticed how she didn't let go of Kurt when they stopped.

"Hey, Tina, hey, Kurt, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we had a project together for Home Ec and we started talking about cookies and cookie recipes and Kurt thinks that the cookies here are the best, so we decided to settle the bet," Tina told him cheerfully, holding up her half of the cookie.

"And what's the verdict?" Cooper asked, looking between the three of them. Kurt jumped, his eyes finally moving away from Blaine to notice the man sitting next to him.

"Oh my god, you're Cooper Anderson," he breathed, his eyes growing wide as he tugged on Tina's hand. "Tina, that's Cooper Anderson."

"That's… great, Kurt." Tina stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending.

"I love your show," Kurt told Cooper, his words coming out in a rush as he stared, unabashed. "Dylan Rogers is so amazing and you play the part just right and I can't wait to find out if Caroline is pregnant with his baby or Victor's."

Cooper laughed, finally standing and offering his hand as he said, "Well, it's always great to meet a fan, especially one as cute as you." He winked.

Kurt quickly dropped Tina's hand and shook Cooper's and Blaine bit back a chuckle as she flexed her fingers, red from where Kurt had been squeezing them. He was blushing as he continued to stare wonderingly at Cooper, still pumping his head until Blaine cleared his throat, biting back a smile when Kurt let go of Cooper's hand like it burned him.

"So, about those cookies?"

888

Blaine quickly introduced them to his brother and the four of them sat at the mall for another two hours, taking up all of the chairs. Kurt was still a little star struck but Cooper was quick to ease him, laughing and joking and Kurt was _so_ gonna get Blaine for not telling him that the star of All My Bold & Beautiful Children's General Passions was his freaking brother. He had gotten hooked on the show while recovering from mono three years ago, which he entirely blamed Sam for and which is why Sam was no longer allowed to drink from the same cup as Kurt, and had instantly liked Cooper's character. It turned out that Cooper was just as likable and a great deal funnier.

Tina had been a surprise, though, but a pleasant one. They had worked together before in class but it had never been as fun as it had the week before. He was sure it had something to do with Blaine coming into his life, encouraging him to open up to people, make friends with others, but whatever the reason, he found himself glad. Tina was sweet and quirky and was always quick to laugh.

And she seemed to have no problem touching him.

Most people shied away from contact, as though he was infectious, but both Blaine and Tina were quick to grab his hand or give him a hug. It was almost as if they could sense how touch starved he was, how much he craved human contact.

Also, it was nice to have someone to have a little girl talk with sometimes, if he were to be honest. His conversations with Tina over the weekend had been superficial, but so different than the ones he had with Sam or even Blaine.

After a while, Blaine suggested they go get some dinner and they all headed to Breadstix, Kurt and Blaine in Kurt's car while Tina rode with Cooper. They had devolved into an argument ("It's a discussion, Kurt!") about… something, Kurt wasn't even sure what it was about anymore, and neither was inclined to pause for the amount of time it would take to make it to the restaurant.

"I don't think I've ever seen Tina so animated," Blaine chuckled as he buckled up.

"Me either, except when she went off on Artie in the middle of the hallway one time," Kurt said. They drove out of the parking lot, Cooper following behind since he didn't know where they were going. As they sat at a red light, he glanced back to see Cooper waving his arms around, lit up by the headlights of the car behind him.

"Why did she go off on him?"

"Hm?" Kurt refocused on the road as the light switched to green. "Oh, he was being sexist when they were dating and she called him out on it."

"They dated?"

Kurt laughed, flicking on his turn signal. "For a few weeks, yeah. I don't know, they were pretty cute together."

"What happened, then?"

"Artie met his soulmate over the summer, some girl a couple of grades below us." He shrugged. "The usual."

"Ah." They arrived at the restaurant then, but Cooper's car was nowhere to be seen. They stood impatiently beside Kurt's Navigator for a minute, thinking they must have gotten caught at a light. Kurt bounced lightly on his toes, his stylish coat not doing enough to keep him warm in the late November wind. Blaine was fiddling with his phone, glancing between it and the road, when he suddenly looked over. "Oh, you're shivering! Come on, let's get inside."

Blaine hooked his arm through Kurt's and led the way, holding open the door for him before stepping up to the hostess stand.

"Hello!"

"Hi, table for four, please."

"Name?"

"Blaine."

The hostess ran her finger down the paper in front of her before gathering up some menus and taking a step back, smiling cheerfully. "Follow me." She led them through the maze of tables before seating them at a booth in the back. "Someone will be with you in a moment," she told them before walking away.

"I'm going to call Tina, see where they're at," Kurt said, wiggling around so he could get his phone out of his back pocket without standing, a feat that proved somewhat difficult since his pants were pretty tight.

He had just pulled Tina's name up on his Recent Calls list when Blaine nudged him. "Look, here they come. Holding… hands?"

The two of them stared as Cooper and Tina made their way over, both grinning goofily, their fingers intertwined between them.

"What the-"

"Squirt, you'll never guess what happened!" Cooper yelled excitedly as soon as they were spotted. "TNCC stands for Tina Noelle Cohen-Chang!"

Blaine blinked at him, uncomprehending. "What?"

Cooper let go of Tina's hand long enough to let her get seated before flopping down next to her and grabbing it back. "My Soulmark! You know how we both have weird ones? Mine's because of Tina's two last names!"

"H-how did this happen?" Kurt asked, looking between the two of them.

"We were talking in the car and suddenly Cooper asked about my Soulmark-"

"Cooper, you didn't," Blaine groaned. "That is so _rude_."

"No, it's not," Cooper insisted. "How else are you supposed to find out if someone is your soulmate if you don't ask?"

Tina elbowed him. "Hush. Anyway, when I told him it was CHA, he got really excited and when I told him my full name, he pulled over and we touched each others' Marks and felt the connection."

"Oh, wow…" Kurt looked at the couple across from them and then over to Blaine, who was still looking shocked. He gave him a hard nudge.

"What! Oh, yeah, hey, that's great, you guys, I'm happy for you," Blaine said, reaching over the table to pat their hands. "But, um, Tina, have you- what about Mike?"

"Oh, I called him right after it happened. We both went into it knowing it was possible, so he wasn't really heartbroken," Tina assured them. "I wouldn't keep him in the dark about something like this."

"Good, good."

Their waiter finally appeared then. "Hello, sorry for the wait tonight, what can I get for you to drink?"

They each rattled off their order and paused the conversation to look over the menu so that by the time he came back, they were ready with their food order. After their drinks were sat down and the waiter was gone, they all looked at each other again.

"You know, you didn't have to come here, you could have gone to celebrate," Blaine told them, "we wouldn't have minded."

"Celebrate with whom? You're the only one I care about, B," Cooper said. "Well, except this one here, now," he added, wrapping an arm around Tina and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "Besides, we're both hungry; we can have some time alone later."

Kurt felt the tips of his ears burning at the thought of what the two of them would be doing. Despite his frequent sex dreams (_always about Blaine_), he was still pretty uncomfortable with even thinking about it when he was awake. He cleared his throat loudly, cheeks burning when Blaine looked over at him. "So, whose parents are you going to tell first?"

"Oh." Cooper blinked in shock before glancing at Tina. "Um, well, probably would be best if we told Tina's first, you know, uh, she's, um, and-"

"Because your mom is crazy as hell?" Kurt supplied helpfully, causing Cooper to glare at him.

He chuckled nervously as Tina looked at him curiously. "Well, yeah, there's that, but I was going to say because she's so much youn-"

"Wait, what?" Tina eyed him suspiciously.

"Look, I wasn't going to say anything yet," he sends another look at Kurt, "but my mom, she's kind of… strict."

"She's a subaphobic bitch," Kurt told Tina.

"Yeah, that," Cooper sighed. "I didn't really think about it when we were talking earlier."

"Told you so," Blaine singsonged.

"Shut up, Squirt." He turned back to Tina. "I wasn't hiding it from you, I promise, I was just so excited because we were connecting and it didn't even occur to me to warn you."

"Do I need to be warned?" Tina asked warily.

"Can we talk about this later? I promise, I'm not trying to discourage you from asking me stuff, but I really just want to enjoy tonight," Cooper said pleadingly, his bottom lip poking out adorably and his eyelashes fluttering. "I mean, we just found each other, we have a lifetime ahead of us." He pressed a kiss on each of her knuckles between words until Tina was smiling again.

"Of course." She leaned in for a kiss as Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine suppressing his laughter as Kurt began mimicking vomiting.

"Oh, goody, food is here," he said loudly as the waiter approached.

When they still didn't break apart, he felt Blaine shift beside him and watched as Cooper jerked away from Tina.

"Jeez, what was that for?"

"For making me and Kurt feel awkward. And our food is here." Blaine smiled at his brother winningly before letting out a hiss of pain as his brother returned his kick.

"Sorry, Kurt," Tina whispered as her plate was sat in front of her. He smiled awkwardly back at her and hesitantly reached over to pat her hand.

"You can make it up to me by going shopping with me tomorrow, since we were distracted today." He nodded towards where the brothers were playfully arguing with each other.

She grinned. "I'll even buy the cookie."

888

_his heart pounds, chest heaving with panting breaths as Blaine moves between his spread legs, his weight hot and comforting as he covers him, fingers caressing as he settles over Kurt, their cocks slotting together and it's so good, so hot, Blaine's forehead pressing against his, breath mixing between them as Blaine moves, his cock rubbing against Kurt's through the thin fabric of their underwear, it's so much, he cries out as Blaine pins his hands above his head, his muscles flexing right in front of Kurt's face, so warm, so safe, feels so good and he gasps at the drag, his long legs lifting to grip Blaine's hips, the angle is better, so much better, Blaine's free hand slides down his side, it's in his briefs, cupping his ass, fingers teasing his crack, moans tearing from his throat, his hips working hard, wanting more, needing more, gasping _please_ and _harder_ and Blaine's name falling from his lips like a prayer, it's so, he just, right there__  
_  
Kurt woke up as come filled his briefs, soaking through onto his sheets as he lay there, panting, his eyes clenched closed in embarrassment.

Fuck _everything_.

**A/N: Well, you guys are officially caught up with the posting on the GKM! Below is a note I left on there that needs to be posted on here as well because of reasons. I just copied and pasted it, that's why it reads the way it does.**

**I'm terribly sorry for the lack of an update in the past month but real life, she has not been kind. First, I was just getting any extra hours I could while I could at work, which led me to being really tired. Seriously, I went to bed one night at 7.30.**

**In the pm.**

**I'm not kidding, it was that bad.**

**Then, the last week of April, I had to rush my grandfather to the hospital because of reasons and, after, I dunno, four or five hours, we find out he might have cancer and he does have to have surgery, which leads to the final diagnosis of, yes, it's cancer, yes, it's bad, no, there's no cure.**

**So, here we are. He's at home now, but he requires 24 hour care and hospice only comes by for an hour or so during the day; the rest of the time, care falls to me, my dad (who has a few physical problems), my mother (who suffers from Parkinson's Disease), and my psychopath brother (don't get me started). He's only got a few months (weeks is more likely) left to live. Unfortunately, I'm one of those people who need almost complete silence to write and the only place I can get that these days is in the car. While I'm driving.**

**Do you see what I'm getting at?**

**I promise, I'm not abandoning this, I have _plans_, but please, have patience with me. The next chapter is 2/3 of the way written, I just have to figure out a way to go incognito for a couple of hours and _not_ use that time to catch up on my sleep.**

**Again, sorry for the inconvenience!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt found himself glad that he had made plans with Tina the next day; he always felt awkward around Blaine after having a sex dream, despite the frequency that he had them. They still texted but he felt less awkward than if he would have had to see him face to face.

Tina was practically giddy when they met up, dropped off by Cooper after sharing a (in Kurt's opinion) too long kiss with him. He had picked her up the day before and promised Cooper that he would safely deliver her to her parents' house that night. Kurt had a feeling their romance would be more whirlwind than anything and their courting period would be short.

"So tell me everything," he said as Tina looped her arm through his. "I mean, not _everything_, I don't want to know about," he cleared his throat, his ears burning red, "you know, _that_, but what happened after you guys abandoned me and Blaine?"

"We didn't abandon you guys!" Tina laughed, smacking his arm gently as they step inside the mall, both letting out a sigh of bliss as the warmth envelopes them, chasing away the chill of midwinter. "We just got a little… excited." She let out a giggle when Kurt nudged her playfully, pausing outside of one store, eyes taking in the outfits on the different mannequins.

"I'll bet."

"You don't seem that excited…" Tina trailed off, biting her lip as she purposely avoided Kurt's eyes.

He shrugged. "I'm happy for you and everything, I just don't see what the big deal is."

"You will, Kurt. One day, when you've met your soulmate and you two connect, you'll see." She sighed happily, leaning her head against his arm as they moved on, but Kurt's heart sank at her words.

No, he probably wouldn't ever see what she was talking about, not with his Soulmark being messed up. Countless doctors had warned him against getting his hopes up and so he hadn't, and after last year…

But Tina didn't know about that, didn't know about his foot either. Burt had pulled him out of school after a while because he had been having such a hard time coping after the accident and falling behind because of the different doctor's appointments. Even before everything that had happened, he had mostly kept to himself, too girly to play with the boys and the cooties kept him from being able to play with the girls. Once he returned a year later, he still hadn't been able to make friends with anyone. The teachers had treated him like delicate glass teetering on the shelf, as if one small gust of wind could knock him over and cause him to shatter. The other kids had avoided him even more except to tease him and he saw no reason to get close to any of them.

But now he had Sam and Blaine and even Mercedes, a little, and why not Tina, too?

They wandered around for a while, window shopping and people watching until their stomachs rumbled. They took the escalator up to the third floor where the food court was and separated briefly to grab lunch before meeting back by the stairs.

Tina had just started picking at her food when he blurted, "What was it like?"

She frowned. "If this is some weird way of testing your pick up lines-"

"Oh my god, Tina, no," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He fidgeted as he continued, "I mean, what was it like, you know, to connect? With Cooper?"

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up and she smiled dreamily. "It was the greatest feeling in the world. I mean, you hear stories and you see it in the movies and everything, but nothing compares to how it actually _feels_, you know?"

"No, I really don't," Kurt drawled. He didn't stop to let himself think before blurting, "I don't think I ever will."

Tina's face grew sympathetic. "Aw, don't be like that, Kurt," she said, reaching over to pat his arm. "You just have to have patience. One day, your soulmate will come out of nowhere and..."

He chickened out, keeping his lips firmly closed as Tina's words went in one ear and out the other. They might be friendly now, but Kurt had years of blocking people out of his personal life and the thought of spilling his worries to Tina now felt weird. No, he thought as she nattered on about the proposed 'one day' he probably wouldn't have, it was best to keep his secret for just a little longer.

888

Blaine turned, letting out a puff of breath as his back hit the wall, the muted thuds of feet running filling his ears. "I'm just saying," he muttered to his brother, sitting against the wall next to him, "you don't want to move too fast. Just because you're soulmates doesn't mean you're meant to be together."

"I get what you're saying and I appreciate your concern, B," Cooper grunted, swinging his gun up to blast a guy trying to sneak up on them and letting out a victory yell when his armor lit up, "I really do, but I know that Tina is it for me; I've never felt this way before." He sat up, quickly getting out a few more shots before sitting down again as Blaine let out a snort.

"Yeah, that's what you said about Sarah."

"Yeah, but Sarah didn't share a Soulmark with me, did she? C'mon, let's move, they're trying to block us in."

Blaine shrugged as he stood, holding his gun at the ready as he hurried to another spot. He heard Cooper's gun go off a couple of times, covering his back, and he repaid the favor when it was his brothers' turn.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all," he said once they were safely behind another blockade.

"Don't worry about me." Cooper knocked their shoulders together playfully.

"So when are you going to introduce her to Mom and Dad?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow, actually. Have her come over for Thanksgiving dinner or something."

Blaine frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea, exposing her to the whole family at once like that?"

Cooper shrugged. "She'll have to get used to them at some point."

A sneeze alerted them to the other group trying to close in and for the next minute, the only sound that could be heard was the _pew_ of lasers and cries of indignation as more and more of the opposing team 'died.' Once the remainder had retreated, they sat back.

"Speaking of Kurt-"

"We weren't-"

"how does he not know you're in love with him?"

"I'm not-"

"I mean, I could see your moony-eyes from across town-"

"We're just-"

"If we were in a cartoon, your eyes would have literally be hearts, Squirt."

Blaine huffed in frustration and was about to retort when Cooper let out a cry and his armor lit up. Blaine quickly shot the guy as he snarked, "Serves you right."

888

Kurt's phone chimed obnoxiously loud in his ear, jolting him roughly from his sleep. Sunlight streamed from his window, a strip warming his forehead as he blinked awake. His phone was pressed against his face, the edges leaving creases in his cheek as he rolled over. He didn't remember falling asleep the night before, just picking up the phone when Blaine had called him, later than they usually talked, and tucking it between his ear and his pillow.

_From Blaine:  
Happy gobble gobble day, everyone! Don't eat too much :)_

Kurt smiled at the silly message, typing a quick reply before he rolled out of bed. He frowned at the lines on his face as he sat at his vanity and started going through his morning moisturizing routine. His cheek was an ugly shade of red, cut across with the grooves from his phones' edges. He mourned the lines as he finished up and went upstairs to start breakfast.

By the time his dad stumbled into the kitchen, he already had two plates of crepes ready with a bowl of sliced fruit set out. Burt grunted when he spotted the food.

"Where's the bacon?"

"At the grocery store," Kurt replied, setting the plates on the table without looking at his dad.

"Kuuuurt-" he whined.

"No, Dad, you need to start eating healthier. You're not a teenager anymore." Kurt led him to the table and practically shoved him into a seat. "Eat up and then get out so I can make dinner." He fixed a cup of coffee for Burt and poured a glass of milk for himself before sitting down. Burt grumbled mutinously but dug in, polishing off his crepes and two thirds of the bowl of fruit before heaving himself out of his chair.

"I'm gonna go find a game or something."

Kurt hummed, not looking up from the recipe book he was pouring over, searching for a dessert recipe he had found a few days ago and had forgotten to bookmark. "I'll call you when dinner is ready."

There was pressure at the back of his head as his dad pressed a kiss into his hair and ruffled it as he shuffled past, heading for the living room. The TV flicked on just as he let out a soft noise of victory, smoothing the pages down, his eyes darting over the recipe. Pleased to find he has all the necessary ingredients, he grabbed his phone and selected his favorite playlist.

As Beyonce's 'Diva' began pounding out of the speaker set he had on the window sill, Kurt began cooking, dancing around the kitchen, his hips moving to the beat, and singing snippets as he prepared the turkey and ham. Burt had a habit of adding too much seasoning, so Kurt had taken over the job as soon as he was old enough. Aside from the mashed potatoes, rolls, and the desserts, his family was bringing all of the sides. Once the potatoes were boiling, Kurt began pulling out everything he needed for the three pies he had planned.

He was shimmying and singing along to Lady Gaga and slicing apples when,

"You're adorable."

Kurt whipped around, laying his knife flat on the cutting board, and stared at Blaine, leaning against the entrance of his kitchen. "Blaine! You're here! Wait, why are you here?"

Blaine laughed, walking over and looking at his setup. "I got kicked out of the kitchen because my dad says I always burn the food and I didn't want to hang with the other Doms, so I decided to come visit." He looked up, suddenly concerned. "I hope that's okay; I didn't mean to intrude or anything, but you told me last night you were going to spend the morning cooking and that your family wouldn't be over until later and your dad let me in, so I figured-"

"Blaine, _Blaine_, it's okay," Kurt laughed. "My dad wouldn't have let you in if he didn't want you here."

He immediately relaxed, smiling sweetly at Kurt as he walked over. "Good. So, what are you making?"

"Apple pie. The relatives are bringing all the sides, so it's my job to cook the meat and the desserts."

After watching Kurt work for a moment, Blaine grabbed a knife and began slicing apples with him. "Your dad doesn't help?"

Kurt let out an inelegant snort. "Definitely not. He has a habit of adding too much seasoning and salt. As soon as I was old enough, I took over for him." He frowned, staring down at the pile of apples he had accumulated before tossing them in a waiting bowl as he continued, "He's a good cook, generally speaking, but I'm concerned about his heart. He doesn't listen to me, obviously, but I've been thinking about trying to get my grandma to force him to go to the doctor."

Blaine frowned. "Is he that bad?"

"I don't think so." Kurt shook his head slowly, looking unsure. "But I'm not a doctor and he's such a 'meat and potatoes' man that I think I have cause to worry; he doesn't." He snorted, throwing more apple pieces in the bowl. "Of course, he hates going to the doctor, so that's probably why."

Blaine didn't know what to say, so they worked in silence until Kurt deemed enough apples had been cut up. He showed Blaine how to do the next step before starting to work on the next dessert, peach cobbler, his Uncle Pete's favourite.

"I think your voice was made for Queen songs," Kurt commented after Blaine started singing along to _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_. Blaine blushed as he began putting the apple mixture into the crust, shaking his head. "Oh, please, I remember you singing Killer Queen for your audition and then we did that duet to You're My Best Friend for Sectionals. You know what I'm talking about."

Blaine laughed. "You're right-"

"Naturally."

"-I've just never had anyone give me a compliment like that before. I mean, being compared to Freddie Mercury is a big deal, you know?"

"I know," Kurt chuckled. "I also like the fact that you seem to be trying to imitate Elvis with that cute little lip curl you do."

Blaine paused his dancing, looking over at him. "You think I'm cute?"

Kurt felt like his entire head was on fire and he quickly refocused on his cobbler, hoping Blaine hadn't noticed his blush as he shrugged. "I- the lip thing, I mean- um- my, uh, my mom always loved Elvis and I always saw him doing that when I was younger and thought it was cute, and, uh, you know, you look like you're from that era anyway, I just, I'm going to shut up now."

He could feel the warmth of Blaine's body as he stepped up to him, not so close to crowd his space, but close enough that their arms were brushing. "Wanna know a secret?" When Kurt only stared resolutely at the counter, not even pretending to be working, Blaine continued, "I think you're cute, too."

Oh, god, how was he _not_ on fire? He was sure he was expelling enough heat to be. He glanced up, looking at Blaine through his eyelashes nervously. His honey colored eyes flicked down to Kurt's lips for the smallest of moments before darting back up to hold Kurt's gaze. Kurt felt like there was a band around his chest, constricting its movements as the moment grew heavy between them.

_Is he leaning closer?_

_He's totally leaning closer._

Kurt licked his lips unconsciously as he started leaning towards Blaine, unsure, but knowing he wanted nothing more than to feel those lips against his…

"Aaaaawww, they're so cute," a voice cooed from the doorway. They sprang apart guiltily as another voice chided, "Delia, stop that!"

Kurt's Aunt Delia flapped her hand at his grandma. "No, I shan't, Mother, they're just so adorable, look at them." She stepped further into the kitchen, setting down the huge bowl she was carrying as Kurt groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Please let this be a terrible dream," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Nonsense, Kurtsie, this is a joyous time!" Aunt Delia chirped. "A kiss from your sweetie, and you both looked so nervous, it was adorable. These are the memories you hold onto when you're older, you know."

"It would have been a good memory if you hadn't ruined it with your commentary," Grandma Mae scolded her youngest child. She set her own dish on the counter before turning to Kurt. "I should have knocked the silly out of her before that last growth spurt," she confided to Blaine, who laughed.

"Nonsense, nonsense, nonsense! I would have been silly no matter what. It was the weed," Delia staged whispered. "The eighties were a crazy time," she added when her mother glared. She darted over to scoop Kurt into her arms and rock him back and forth. He wrapped his arms around her with an exaggerated sigh, but squeezed her back just as tight before stepping over to do the same to his grandmother.

"Now, Kurt, sweetie, why don't you introduce us to your friend here?" Grandma Mae asked kindly as she released him.

"Grandma Mae, Aunt Delia, this is my friend, Blaine." He couldn't help but stress the word _friend_ just a little and missed the slight frown on Blaine's face when he did.

"How do you do, ladies?" he asked politely, stepping forward to shake their hands and letting out an _oof_ when Delia roughly pulled him into a hug.

"Any friend of Kurt's is family," she insisted.

"Delia," her mother said warningly.

"Mabel," she replied mockingly.

"How do you do, dear?" Mae asked instead, ignoring her daughter and shaking Blaine's hand.

"I'm doing well, ma'am, and how are you?"

"Ooh, manners, I like this one."

"I'm excited to spend the day with my family, so I am doing great. Family time is very important to us Hummel's, you know."

"Yes, it is, which is why Blaine has to be leaving now," Kurt interrupted loudly. He threaded his arm through Blaine's and began leading him out of the kitchen. "I'll be back in a minute; I'm going to walk him out."

"Get it, Kurtsie!"

He leveled one last glare at his aunt before tugging Blaine along. After a quick introduction to the people who had gathered in the living room and saying goodbye to Burt, Blaine allowed Kurt to hurry him out of the house.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said as soon as they were standing next to Blaine's car. He looked horrified as he shook his head. "I wanted to get you out before they arrived but I lost track of time, I'm so, so sorry."

"Are-" Blaine cleared his throat, "are you embarrassed of me or something?" His voice was low and too quiet.

"What? No! No, of course not, I just know how Aunt Delia is and you didn't even meet Uncle Jack, he's worse sometimes. They're a lot to take in if you're not used to them."

Blaine smiled. "So you planned to introduce me to your family sometime soon, then?" Kurt stared at the sidewalk, shifting from one foot to the other.

"…Maybe? Is that weird? It's weird, isn't it, I'm sor-" A hand clapped over his mouth and he looked up to find Blaine grinning at him.

"It's not weird at all."

"WHY DO I NOT SEE ANY LIPS SMACKING OUT THERE?"

"I'll kill her. I'll murder her dead and then I will never be embarrassed again," Kurt muttered, glaring at the clear blue sky.

"Please don't, I like having you around. Life wouldn't be worth much if you were in prison," Blaine reasoned. He reached down and twined their fingers together, giving his hand a light squeeze before letting go. "I'll text you later."

"Okay. Have fun."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Doubtful, but I'll try. Happy Thanksgiving, Kurt."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Blaine." Kurt watched him drive away, hand shading his eyes until the dark blue car turned the corner and disappeared.

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who left a comment or sent me a message or offered me an ear or shoulder to cry on about my grandfather and even if you didn't, thank you for your patience with me during this difficult time.**

**My grandfather passed away late in the evening on May 17, exactly three weeks after being diagnosed. He went peacefully in his sleep and we're all very thankful that he's no longer in pain. I took last week off of writing to deal with what funeral stuff I was needed for and to catch up on some much needed sleep. Hell, I wrote the last 1,000 words to this in, like, 45 minutes, so hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon, but I can't make any promises because school will be out soon and that means it's back to being a full time mommy.**

**On the upside, DARREN'S CONCERT STARTS SOON AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM WHOO SUMMER HIATUS!**

**Again, thank you all for your thoughts and support :)**

**P.S. If you've read Sparks Might Fly, then you already recognize Delia and I can promise that she won't meet the same fate ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

The moment Kurt stepped back into the kitchen after seeing Blaine off and checking that the Doms in the living room were all right, Delia began bombarding him with questions.

"Who's the cutie? Where did you meet him? Did he Mark you? Oh, is he your soulmate? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Delia!" Grandma Mae scowled at her daughter. "You need to stop it." She might have been born a sub but her Dom of a daughter was quick to shut her mouth at Mae's tone, looking off innocently.

"Why don't you go watch the game with the other Doms?"

"What's the point, the Giants aren't playing."

"Where's Uncle Jason?" Kurt asked, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction before Delia could rile her mother up even more.

Delia leaned against the counter, picking at the cobbler Kurt had been working on before his family had shown up. "At home. Thomas woke up vomiting at three this morning, but Jason told me to come over anyway. Personally, I think he just wants the food instead of my company." She scowled as Kurt walked over and smacked her hand.

"I can't imagine why," he intoned dryly as he finished the desert.

"Yeah, me neither. Soooooo..."

"Delia Renee. Out. Now."

She shot Kurt a look that promised more harassing as she headed out of the kitchen, yelling something about the game as she walked into living room.

Mae opened the oven door and pulled out the turkey to check on it, but Kurt knew the discussion wasn't over. He briefly considered making a half-assed excuse and trying to make a run for it, but the idea was dismissed as quickly as it presented itself. Better to face the music now that incur wrath later.

"How long have you known Blaine?" she asked offhandedly as she basted the bird.

Kurt wasn't fooled. "We met at the beginning of the school year; he transferred over this year and our lockers are next to each other."

"Wonderful! Very lucky, on your part, to make a friend who is close by."

"Sam-"

"Is a very sweet boy, but he's not what you need," Mae chided, sliding one of the pies into the oven. "He's a good man, a good Dom for having taken you under his wing when you two were younger, but no... This Blaine, he's something else altogether."

He squirmed under his grandmother's intense gaze, fingers nervously picking at the leftover dough from the cobbler crust. "Yeah, Blaine's pretty amazing."

"Has your father talked to you about sex yet?"

Kurt was pretty sure his entire head was the same shade as a tomato as he carefully looked anywhere but at his tiny grandmother. "Yes."

Mae nodded approvingly. "Good."

Strong, weathered hands gripped his shoulders tight and led him over to the kitchen table, pressing him to sit in one of the chairs before Mae sat across from him. "Now, Burt may have told you about sex, but he only knows about a Dom's point of view and what he might have gleaned about subspace from pamphlets."

"Oh, god, please no, Grandma," Kurt groaned, his hands twitching as he longed to cover his ears and pretend this conversation never happened. "I'm not going to have sex with Blaine!"

She looked at him, astonished. "Kurt, this is about more than just sex! Being a Dominate or submissive has much more to do with intimacy than sex. Sure, some use it as a way to get rid of an itch, and as long as it's consensual, that's fine, but a relationship between a Dom and a sub is special, whether it's friendship or more. Sometimes even friends need each other, to submit or to Dominate, outside of a relationship."

"I know that, Grandma, but that's why I have Dad. He takes care of those kinds of issues for me whenever I have a panic attack."

"He will not always be around, you know. What are you going to do if you go off to college without having found your soulmate, hm? You'll still need a Dom to care for you in at least that way, if not sexually, and it is so, so important that you have a strong bond of trust with them." Mae sighed, reaching across the table to cover Kurt's hands with her own. "My sweet, sweet boy, I know you do not have many friends and I just don't want you to jump into a relationship once you're out on your own. It can have adverse effects on a sub if being Dominated goes badly, particularly at a young age."

His curiosity piqued, Kurt finally looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Kurt, sex is... different, for subs. It means different things for subs than it does for Doms, usually."

"That's what Dad said, but, um, I kinda didn't pay that much attention because it was pretty embarrassing."

"Well, you best pay better attention to me. Now, subs, it means a lot to us when we have sex, because we're giving up a big part of ourselves when we do. _Control_, Kurt," she elaborated when Kurt just looked confused. "We allow our Dom to take control and that is a big thing to give to someone. If you can't trust them with all that you are, it can make a bad experience for you and it can, and _will_, affect future scenes. I know that subs are inherently considered weaker, and maybe we are in some ways, but just like Doms, we have our strengths, too. I think that giving up control like we do is a big sign of strength."

Mae watched him process this for a minute. "You know, my first real scene was terrible."

"OH MY GOD, I'M NOT LISTENING TO THIS, LALALALALA!" Kurt stood up, stuffing his fingers in his ears as he hurried around the table. Mae caught the back of his shirt and he willingly stopped and backed up, not wanting the fabric to get stretched. He steadfastly refused to move his fingers, though, not even when his grandma shoved him back down in the chair.

Burt came in to view, grinning as he headed over to the fridge. Kurt unplugged his ears slightly.

"-tried to talk to him about sex, huh?"

"What did you say that scared him so badly?" Mae huffed.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Oh, no? Then why does your son refuse to talk about sex?"

"Hell if I know," Burt grumbled, popping open his retrieved can of soda and taking a large swallow. "I just sat him down with some pamphlets and you woulda thought I was putting him in front of a firing squad."

"Yes, well, I'm sure your presence isn't helping," Mae said, glancing at her grandson, whose eyes dropped back to the tabletop. "Now scoot while I try to undo whatever damage you caused."

"Hey now, why does it always have to be my fault?" Burt chuckled as he obediently left the kitchen.

"Because you're a Dom," Mae called after him, grinning when the Doms all jokingly complained. "Now, back to you, mister." She leveled Kurt with a look as she gently pried his fingers the rest of the way out of his ears.

"Please, Grandma, I don't want-"

"Kurt." Her voice was firm but kind and her eyes were sad. "Sweetheart, I know you think this is stupid, but it's so important for you to learn about these things, and from another sub. Doms can't understand what it's like for a sub anymore than a sub can for a Dom. I wish, more than anything, that my father had explained it to me before I had gone to college; perhaps then I wouldn't have had such a terrible first time."

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, what happened?"

Mae sighed, squeezing his hands gently. "He was my first Dom. I thought I trusted him, but I panicked and he didn't know how to Dominate properly. It was the worst thing that could have happened for someone's first time, a scene gone wrong and an ill prepared Dom. Trust, real trust like what you have with Blaine, is the key to having a happy and _safe_ scene with anyone."

He sat there for a few minutes, digesting the words, the thoughts, the ideas, while Mae stood to check on the food. While the rest of his family arrived, exchanging kisses to the cheek and too tight hugs on autopilot as he considered everything. It wasn't until after dinner was done and everyone was either gone or half collapsed on the furniture in food comas that he sought out his grandmother.

"Can we talk?" he asked, eyes flicking around nervously at the stragglers.

Mae nodded. "Come on, we'll do the dishes."

The faucets had barely been turned on before Kurt blurted, "We're not going to the same state next year."

She turned to look at him, eyes wide in surprise, as Kurt's ears burned. "What?"

"Um, Blaine and I. We're not even going to be in the same state next year for school, so he can't be my Dom when I leave home."

"Well, that doesn't mean he can't be your Dom while you're still here. Better to try things now, with someone you know you trust, than to have it go badly."

"So, how would I approach him about this, then?" His face was a tomato, he _knew_ it.

"By telling what you want, of course. Honesty is the best policy." Mae handed him a soapy dish he hadn't even realized she was washing. He quickly reached under the sink for his gloves and pulled them on before taking the plate and rinsing it.

"Just go up to him and say... _that_?" He whispered the last word, as though Blaine would hear him from across town.

"How else do you expect him to know?" another voice piped up from behind them.

They both jumped, sudsy water sloshing over the basin as they turned and saw Delia sitting at the table, fork stuck in a piece of pie. "What?"

"How long have you been sitting there?" Kurt asked.

"You walked right past me," Delia replied smugly.

Mae stared at her. "Well, I'll be... I didn't know you could shut up for longer than 30 seconds."

Delia glared playfully. "Well, now you know." She took a huge bite of pie and continued, "'ow, 'urtsee-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mae and Kurt scolded her simultaneously.

"'oil 'orts."

"Delia!"

She swallowed thickly. "Now, Kurtsie, you want Blaine to be your Dom? _Ask_ him. If you're not upfront, how is he supposed to know that you're amicable to it?"

"How do you know he's even interested?"

"Please, astronauts in space can see that boy's heart eyes, and the fact that _he_ was leaning towards _you_ earlier? Big fucking indicator."

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way," Kurt grumbled.

"The stars were not in line for that kiss!"

"Delia," Kurt groaned, setting another dish on the drying rack.

"Just saying! Anyway, if you want to snag you a Dom, you have to be aggressive, at least to a certain extent. The whole dance of perpetual sexual tension is okay in the beginning, when you first meet someone, but most Doms won't make a move is a sub doesn't make it clear they want them to." She took another bite of pie.

"So I should just go up to him and say, 'Hey, Blaine, I know we're just friends, but would you mind Dominating me?' Yeah, not going to happen."

"Well, why not?"

"Because that's not how subs work, Delia," Mae piped up. "Kurt, you should tell him, but you don't have to go about it like that."

"Whatever, I'm just saying, as a Dom, when I was single? I loved it when subs would come right out and say something as opposed to just dancing around shit." She shoved the last bite in her mouth and stood. After placing her dirty plate with the rest of the dishes, she started walking towards the door. "Just, you know, think about what I said, Kurt."

Mae waited until she was gone. "Well, she's not wrong, but she's also not right. You have to do whatever makes you comfortable, sweetie."

Kurt nodded vaguely, thinking. He didn't think he could actually come out and say it to Blaine, but approaching him, having him care for Kurt when he was having a panic attack, was appealing. And he did trust Blaine, more than he was willing to admit.

For now, things would stay the same, but one day, maybe soon, he would ask Blaine what he thought about it.

888

Blaine watched Kurt watch him drive away, smiling to himself. He hadn't gone to Kurt's house with the intention of kissing him, not really. Fantasizing about something and intending on doing it are two totally different things, right? But Kurt had seemed like he was okay with it and that's all that really mattered to Blaine.

He had been into it, right? Oh, god, what if he hadn't been into it?

No, he had definitely been leaning forward at the same time as Blaine, which meant he wanted to kiss Blaine. But what if he was only leaning forward because Blaine had been?

Waves of worry and doubt crash over him, causing him to fret the whole way home. He never wanted to make a move that caused Kurt to doubt his honest intentions, to think he had designs on Kurt. Had he ruined it by moving in for a kiss? He didn't think so, but the thought that he could lose one of his only friends in this town had him on edge for the short drive to his house.

Several cars were parked in the long driveway of his parents' house, all shiny and expensive, all trying to one-up the rest. His family was always trying to prove they were better than the others; that's how he had gotten a BMW for his sixteenth birthday. Nothing but the best for the Anderson's.

He passed the other cars and pulled into his spot in the garage, next to the classic car he and his mom had rebuilt the summer before. They only used it for special occasions, his mother not wanting it to get messed up from too much casual use, but Blaine always felt a twisted sense of pride whenever he looked at him. He might have hated doing it, knowing that she had only cared about making him a tougher Dom, like getting his hands dirty would make more imposing, but he had helped fix that. There were few things Blaine loved more than fixing what broken; usually it wasn't even broken, when you looked close enough. A little bit of love, that's all most things needed.

His fingers dragged along the cherry red paint, not leaving a streak behind as he walked past it and entered the house. Like when he had left, the family subs were bustling around the kitchen, putting the final touches on the meal. They all were chatting happily, catching up, but as soon as he stepped into the room, they quieted down, eyes cast to the ground. His dad scurried over.

"Blaine, your mother was looking for you earlier," he murmured. He never spoke loudly, even when he was around other subs. "She looked a bit piqued that you weren't here; I think she's in the den with the others and I would suggest you find her as soon as possible."

"Of course." He smiled warmly at his father, whose lips twitched up into a smile before he shooed him away. Blaine paused outside the kitchen door until the noise picked back up, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He liked it better when the subs were able to talk more freely.

He walked slowly towards the den, glancing around before strolling in confidently. "Hello, Mother, Father said you were looking for me?"

And so it began; the obnoxious bragging about his grades, his car, his various clubs and duties he did for the community. Lead in the school play and one of the leads for glee, picking up trash off of the highway, and didn't you hear about Blaine's 4.3 GPA? He's just got to get that math grade up a little more. It was like the worst torture, pretending he cared about bragging, when really he cared about his accomplishments. But Blaine played his part as flawlessly as he had Tony, with one little hitch at the end.

"So, Blaine," Great Uncle Walter said, "I hear that Cooper has met his soulmate; have you had any luck with yours?"

"No, sir, not yet," he replied dutifully, though his mind automatically flickered to Kurt.

"Ah, but there is someone." Blaine cursed that stupid knowing twinkle in his uncle's eye.

"Uh, no, not really, sir, he's just a friend."

"Come, come, now! Just a friend?" Walter looked at him un-approvingly. "Surely you've at least Marked him by now. It's not proper for an unattached Dom and sub to just be friends."

"It's not-"

"Blaine, I need to speak with you in my office," his mother cut in, giving him a tight smile, set off by the hard look in her eyes.

"Yes, Mother. If you'll please excuse me, Uncle Walter?" At the older man's curt nod, Blaine stood and followed his mother out, feet quick but his heart heavy. As soon as the door snapped shut behind him, he started, "I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it," Bethany snapped. "I told you before, if you're going to be around that sub, you need to Mark him. Do you know how embarrassed I am right now?"

"But, Mother, nobody-"

His words were cut off this time by the slamming of a box on the mahogany desk between them. Her gaze was steely as their eyes locked. "You will Mark that boy, Blaine Anderson, and before Christmas so that I can preserve a little dignity in this family, _do you understand me_?"

Blaine nodded weakly, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as Bethany composed herself and walked out, the hard _click!_ of the door making him jump slightly. He tried his best to steady his hand as he reached out and flipped the lid on the box, though he already knew what was inside.

A thick black cuff, nestled on white tissue paper.

**A/N: Holy fucking balls, where did this month go?! Sorry about the delay, but in between concert high (DARREN IS FUCKING AMAZING AND WATCHING HIM PERFORM LIVE IS SOMETHING I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET TO SEE BUT I DID AND I HUGGED HIM AND AJDFGAJFGIOJIOJG he smells so good and gives really good hugs and I just T-T) and crazy work stuff (a manager transferred out the same week as my boss got food poisoning and guess who got to cover his shifts? Hello…), it was a bitch cranking this out. Forever loves to sedatedartist for her helping and patience while I whined over Skype. And in the car. And at the restaurant. And at work. Honestly, woman, how can you stand me?**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiin other news, I've forgotten to mention that I'm also posting the beta'd version of this on my journal/ao3/ffn/s&c accounts, if you'd like to read them there. It's usually posted a few days after this. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING LIKE WHOA:**

**PLEASE READ! If you ignore and you're easily triggered, I'm not to blame. There is some blink and you miss it humiliation and there is also some non con at the end of the chapter. If you want to skip it, stop reading at 'le flashback.' If you want to know what happens, message me and I can give you the watered down version.**

Tina wakes up naked with Cooper kissing down her back. A sleepy smile tugs at her lips as she squirms happily. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just worshiping the body of the most beautiful person ever." She can feel his smile against her shoulder blade and wiggles until he moves far enough back that she can turn over. Her hand comes up to cup the back of Cooper's neck as she whispered, "Please, Sir, may I have a kiss?"

Cooper hummed, his eyes falling to her lips as his hands trailed down her side. He didn't answer verbally, just dipped down to place a light kiss on her neck. Tina huffed in mock irritation, using her grip on his head to move him back up.

"Please?" She pouted prettily up at him, batting her eyelashes for extra effect, until he leaned down. Just before their lips touched, Cooper started shaking his head, making their noses brush against each other and causing Tina to dissolve into giggles. He dropped his weight more fully on her and she starts at the smooth feel of fabric against her bare skin. "What-"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, babe." Cooper sat up, licking his lips as he stared down at his naked sub. "It's getting late, we need to start getting ready for dinner." His hands ran up her legs, partially hitched around his waist.

Tina frowned. "Right." She sat up, dislodging his hands as she tugged the sheet over her. "So what can I expect today?"

Cooper frowned at the sheet, but replied, "Well, you already know my mom is strict. My family is really big on tradition, so that means they expect you to only speak when spoken to, do not look other Doms in the eye, stick with the subs, and I'll have to present you to the family before dinner. Do you know what that means? I know most people don't really bother with it anymore."

"Yeah, I do, but not talk to anyone? Seriously? Do they expect me to kneel at your feet and beg for scraps too?" Tina looked angrier and angrier with every word.

"I know, it's total bullshit, sorry, baby." She begrudgingly allowed Cooper to pull her closer as he continued. "I swear, it's only like that around the holidays, Mom's usually much more easy going the rest of the time. I mean, I only see them a few times a year anyway, since I live in California."

Tina nodded, not really relaxing in his embrace. "Sir? Do I really have to sit at your feet?"

Cooper barked out a laugh, squeezing her to him. "No, baby, you don't. Not unless you want to."

888

After a shower that was longer than it should have been, Cooper and Tina left the hotel room. A quick trip was in order to meet Tina's family, though they weren't able to stay long before having to rush over to the Anderson's house.

"I told you we shouldn't have had that quickie in the shower," Tina giggled.

Cooper squeezed her hand, smiling softly at her as he pulled into his parent's parking lot. "Thank you for doing this; I know it goes against a lot of what you stand for."

Tina leaned over the console and kissed his cheek as the car jolted lightly to a stop and Cooper threw it into park. "As long as it doesn't have to happen often, I suppose I can deal." Cooper nuzzled their noses together.

"I can promise you, I will not force you to do this more than twice a year and you won't have to deal with my parents more than five times in a year, including the two times you'll have to deal with my family. Sound good?"

"Sounds tolerable."

888

Blaine placed the box in his room before going back downstairs. To leave it on his mothers' desk was to risk her anger and he had tempted fate enough. Cooper was shaking hands and accepting accolades from the other Doms when Blaine stepped back into the den.

"Hey, Coop, where's Tina?" he asked as Cooper shook his hand vigorously, not really paying attention as he made his rounds.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Squirt! She's with the subs, getting introduced. I'll present her at dinner." They shared a quick look of disgust at the outdated ritual, but didn't say anything.

"Um, cool." Cooper stared at him a little too hard until he started to squirm. "What?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Blaine's eyes darted over to where their mother was involved with what looked like a very important conversation with Uncle Walter. They flicked away quickly when Bethany looked up. "I'll tell you later."

Cooper gave him a knowing look, but wisely just nodded and hooked his arm around Blaine's neck. "Come on, let's go figure out where Mom sat us this year. Maybe you finally made the height requirement to move to the big people's table!"

"Cooper, you're five inches taller than me!"

Every year, whenever their family gathered together, they partook in a tradition most considered long outdated. Whoever had 'acquired' a new sub, whether through their Soulmark or through Marking, presented them to the Doms. It was a long process, where the sub was first introduced to every single Dom individually and the Dom had the right to inspect them, to look them over and speak with them, test their durability, as it were. Most subs were simply introduced, exchanged a few words with each Dom, and then moved on to the next one, but there was always a few Doms that felt the need to flex their Dominating muscles and make the sub submit. Blaine knew that Bethany was going to test his friend when it was her time. To her, it was all or nothing.

As the family who was hosting the dinner, Cooper and Tina were given the option to go first, which Cooper gladly took, wanting to get everything done and over with. Those who weren't presenting gathered at the dinner table as the subs brought out dish after dish. Blaine could see his father talking to Tina, obviously teaching her the ins and outs of their traditional place setting. Once all of the Doms had been seated, he passed her off to Cooper, who stood with three other Doms. The presentation started at the head of the table, his mother's left side where Grandmother Annabel sat. She stood as Tina approached, Cooper by her side. Blaine knew the routine, having been taking part in it since he was twelve. Each Dom had their own script they followed with every sub that was presented, getting a feel for who they were. After they were done speaking, they formally introduced their sub, if they had one, and then they were shuffled off to the next Dom until they completed the circuit by finally being presented to the Doms parents. With only four subs being presented, Blaine was hoping it wouldn't take long. He had always hated how presenting took time away from the meal.

"Blaine, may I present my soulmate, Tina Cohen-Chang." Cooper's voice burst through his thoughts and he tore his eyes away from the turkey a few feet away from him.

Stumbling somewhat awkwardly to his feet, Blaine grasped Tina's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Tina rolled her eyes. "You say that like we haven't gone to school together for months and sung a duet in the choir room."

"Okay, you caught me," Blaine chuckled sheepishly. "I always hate how long it takes before we can eat and may have been daydreaming. I just sort of went on autopilot."

Tina laughed, "The food is that good?" Her grin widened as both men nodded empathetically. "Fair enough, I'll hurry along."

Blaine pulled her hand up and brushed his lips over her knuckles before handing her back over to Cooper, who rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later, Tina." She waved as Cooper stiffened behind her and Blaine immediately knew why.

Their mother was the last Dom.

He watched the murmured conversation for a moment before his cousin Susan stepped up to introduce her sub, Alice. They spoke for a moment before-

"I said, _kneel_."

Blaine's head snapped around, despite knowing it was considered uncouth, and watched as Tina obediently knelt, her eyes downcast, though her jaw was tight.

"Now, bow your head." Tina did as she was told and Blaine forced himself to pay attention to Susan and Alice, though he caught a few of the commands his mother barked out to his friend. After getting through the remaining subs being presented, Blaine finally turned his attention back to Bethany, who was finally allowing Tina to stand again.

"You did better than I expected, but you still require some improvement," Bethany hummed as she held Tina's chin between her thumb and forefinger, tilting her face side to side as she examined her. "Next time, I expect no hesitation."

"Yes, ma'am," Tina replied, looking as though she'd rather smack her.

"You may return to your Dom." Bethany released her and fluttered her hand in dismissal, already turning to Susan as Tina leveled a glare at the back of her head and slipped her arm through Cooper's. Blaine watched as he whispered soothingly in her ear while leading her to the open seats next to him.

"...never have to do that again. I swear, I didn't know she was going to do _that_."

"It's fine, Sir," Tina finally said with a sigh, patting his arm as he pulled out her chair. She kissed his cheek before sitting down and flashing Blaine a small smile. He returned it but his mind drifted, thinking of how Kurt would have to endure such a thing come Christmas time. There was no way he would be able to get out of Marking him, not unless he stopped being friends with him, and that was just too painful to think about.

Was it normal to feel this way about friends? It hadn't been like this with anyone else, not ever, and sometimes Blaine wondered how it was going to feel when Kurt found his soulmate, if it would feel like his heart was breaking in two like it sometimes did when he imagined it. Friendships with claimed subs was greatly frowned upon and some Doms didn't even like their subs to hang around other subs.

Blaine sighed, wondering if this was love or just a product of becoming friends with a sub. He couldn't decide which scenario was worse as the lids were pulled off the dishes and everyone began grabbing food.

888

Blaine managed to pull Kurt out of his post Black Friday hangover by tempting him with coffee on Saturday afternoon. He picked Kurt up and drove them to the Lima Bean, steering him into a booth before going to place their order. When he came back to the table, Kurt was fiddling with some sugar packets. He smiled gratefully at Blaine and immediately latched on to his cup. The first hesitant sip was met with a hum of approval.

"Hard day yesterday?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

Kurt let out a groan. "You have no idea. I took Mercedes with me and there was this Dom who thought she could get away with snatching a sweater right out of Mercedes hands!" As he wove his tale of nearly smacking down people, Kurt kept remembering the last time he had been to the mall, when he and Tina had window shopped. Her words echoed around his head, a constant reminder of what he didn't have, what he had given up on happening the previous year. After he finished his story and Blaine had made another trip for more coffee, at his insistence, he told Kurt about his Black Friday, which consisted of watching Cooper and Tina act like love struck teenagers (never mind that Tina was one).

He was laughingly telling about how he had started spraying them with water when he noticed that Kurt wasn't laughing with him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kurt blinked and let out a questioning hum around his sip of coffee. "What do you mean?" he asked after he swallowed.

"You just seem a little, I don't know, sad. Is everything okay?" He hesitated. "Is- did I- were you not finished? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No, no, that's not it at all, I promise! I'm just kind of lost in my head right now, I'm sorry." He took another sip of coffee and gave Blaine a weak smile.

"Is it because of Tina and Cooper?" Kurt shrugged off the question but Blaine persisted. "I mean, you kind of looked odd when I said something-"

"Gee, thanks-"

"-earlier, but I didn't want to bring it to attention. Are you not happy for them? Or do you think they're moving too fast?" He reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hands, nervously playing with the sugar packets again. "Please talk to me?"

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The whole thing with Tina brings back bad memories from last year." He paused and Blaine squeezed his hand reassuringly, but he still couldn't look at him. "It all started when I was thirteen. There was this guy who started coming to the garage..."

_le flashback_

_Kurt watched studiously as JR explained to him the problem with the classic car they were working on. He barely noticed the sound of someone entering the shop, nor when his dad went over to speak with them._

_"-the best when it comes to engines. Well, besides me, but I'm going to be out of the shop for the next week. Hey, JR!"_

_Both of them looked up at Burt's call. Standing next to him was an older man, a few inches taller with a portly stomach and greedy eyes that made a shiver run down Kurt's spine, and not in the good way._

_"JR, this is Brian Ashland, he's having some engine trouble and we need to be leaving soon. Brian, this is JR and my son Kurt."_

_Mr. Ashland shook hands with both of them, but he held Kurt's a little longer than considered polite, his Dom digging into Kurt's hand. He finally let go and Kurt discreetly wiped his hand on his coveralls, desperate to remove the feeling of the man's moist palm._

_The three men talked for a few minutes, Mr. Ashland's eyes frequently darting over to where Kurt was hanging up his coveralls and grabbing his bag. They had made plans to go camping for the week and Kurt was anxious to get to the campsite and away from the creepy man._

_Over the next two years, the man frequented the shop, becoming friends with everyone, but always getting too close to Kurt's personal space and staring at the boy whenever he thought no one was looking. He was too worried about his father losing business to tell him, since Brian referred all of his clients to Hummel Tire & Lube, but he couldn't seem to shake the feeling of the older man's gaze for days after a visit._

_"So, Elizabeth, huh? That's a unique name for a boy," a voice piped up, three months before Kurt's fifteenth birthday._

_He swore internally as he banged his hand against something and straightened up from where he was working on a car. "Hello, Mr. Ashland, how can I help you today?" He tried not to flinch when Brian stepped closer and it was with an impending sense of panic that Kurt realized they were alone in the garage. Several of the guys were out on their lunch break and it appeared that his dad and Mike were in the office, their backs to the glass window that allowed them to see into the shop._

_"I need an oil change and," he stepped even closer, the strong, spicy scent overwhelming Kurt's senses and he shuddered as a too warm hand ran down his arm and cupped his elbow, "I wanted to see you, Kurt."_

_"Please stop." His voice trembled and he couldn't meet his eyes, his body too frozen in fear and overpowering Dominance pheromones to even take a step back. Tears clogged his throat as he took a stuttering breath. The panic welled over and his chest constricted as Mr. Ashland took another step closer, too close, _too close, too much, please stop_, but his feet were cemented to the ground._

_"Tell me the initials on your foot." The command was heavy in Mr. Ashland's voice and Kurt's sub instincts took over._

_"BD."_

_The hand on his a tightened almost painfully. "What's the last initial?"_

_"I don't know." Tears tracked freely down his cheeks as he trembled._

_"You don't know?"_

_"There was an accident, my Soulmark was messed up. Please let me go, please-"_

_Mr. Ashland chuckled, pulling him closer. "You sound so pretty when you beg." His meaty hand reached up to wipe the tears from his cheek. "And you're beautiful when you cry." He finally released him and stepped back. "Don't forget to rotate and balance my tires."_

_Kurt nodded, unable to speak as Mr. Ashland strolled out of the garage. He quickly wrote up a ticket and placed it on the car before running to the bathroom and throwing up. He spent several minutes dry heaving into the bowl until his body protested and he forced himself to stand. Burt was already working on the car (the sight of which caused his stomach to roll unpleasantly), but one look at his son had him handing the job over to Mike and driving Kurt home. He played it off as the milk he had used with his cereal that morning turning bad and he was thankful his father accepted it without question._

_After that, he avoided the shop as much as possible, begging off to do homework and extra credit assignments and house cleaning. Anything he could make as an excuse to not go up there, he did. It wasn't the best plan, but it worked, and he managed to avoid the garage until the Fourth of July weekend._

_A few people had asked off and there was a sudden influx of cars that forced Kurt to join his dad to help out. The first two days went okay, though he tried to stay away from where _it_ had happened, his stomach churning at the reminder._

_Kurt was bent over a car, following JR's directions on a particular engine repair, when a cry rang throughout the shop. Every head turned to see Mr. Ashland on the ground, clutching his ankle. JR and another worker named Kyle rushed over to help him up, Kurt trailing behind reluctantly. Mr. Ashland had apparently slipped on a towel on the floor and twisted his ankle. He was promising he wasn't going to sue, but Burt still insisted that he should get it looked at. He waved Kurt over, since he had taken a first aid class before._

_"But-" Kurt swallowed thickly, not really having a protest since his father didn't know about the incident months before. He washed the grease off his hands and knelt in front of the man, hating it more than anything. His sock and shoe had already been removed and Kurt carefully examined the bones of his ankle, hands quick but through. He didn't even notice his hand brush the bottom of Mr. Ashland's foot, thinking that he was just reacting to the ticklish nature of the touch as he let him go and began to stand. "I think it's fine, but it might be a little sore tomorrow, so put some ice on it and keep it ele- Mr. Ashland?" The man was looking at Kurt like he wanted to devour him._

_"Brian?" Burt asked, laying his hand on his shoulder and causing him to jolt._

_"He- Kurt touched my Soulmark and I felt the connection," Mr. Ashland breathed, turning his gaze to Burt, but not before wiping the creepy look off. "Burt, I found my soulmate in your son."_

_Kurt couldn't keep the horrified look off of his face. "What? No, I-"_

_"Well, aren't you going to let him touch yours?" Kyle asked, clueless as to why Kurt shot a glare at him._

_"Yeah, Kurt, aren't you going to let me see if we have a connection?" Mr. Ashland asked, grinning lecherously at him now that Burt wasn't looking._

_"Uh, well, I, um-" He looked desperately at his father, who just smiled encouragingly. "O-okay. Can we go to the office, though?" he asked, staring nervously at all of the people who had gathered._

_"Sure, bud, let's go. How's your ankle, Brian?" Burt asked as he began pulling his sock back on._

_"Good as new now that I've found my soulmate," Mr. Ashland said with a chuckle, though he still favored his right leg slightly._

_Kurt sat as far away from Mr. Ashland as he could while still remaining on the bench and began pulling off his socks and shoes as soon as the office door snapped shut behind Burt, who then began tugging the blinds down. Mr. Ashland reached over almost the moment Kurt's foot was revealed, his fingers brushing over the letters and the raised skin of his scar._

_A shudder passed through Kurt as he continued to feel creeped out, but nothing else. No warmth, no acceptance, no love, nothing._

_"Well?" Burt asked anxiously, frowning when Kurt shook his head and tears began tracking down his face._

_"I don't feel anything," Kurt answered, his voice barely above a whisper._

_"Oh, bud," Burt sighed, squatting in front of him. "Well, the doctor did say it was a long shot, but Brian felt something, so that's good!"_

_Kurt felt as though his heart had dropped to his feet as he smiled weakly at his dad, trying to push back his tears. He didn't _want_ to be with Brian. He still had the right to say no, didn't he? Not everyone stayed with their soulmate; he could, could-_

_"Would you accompany me to dinner, Kurt?" Mr. Ashland asked formally, standing next to his dad._

_The words caught in his throat and his denial was squashed as Kurt noticed Burt beaming at him in pride, a huge smile on his face at the mere thought that Kurt had actually found his soulmate. "Um, sh-sure."_

_Kurt tried his best to avoid the courtship period for the most part, dodging out of dates as often as possible and insisting that his father be present for any that he couldn't get out of. He wanted so badly to tell Burt that he didn't want to be with Mr. Ashland, he hated him, but Burt always looked so happy when the other man was brought up that he felt as though he had no choice. Three months passed at a torturously slow rate while simultaneously happening all too quickly for Kurt's liking. That was the typical courtship length and by the time October came around, Kurt still hadn't figured out a way to get out of it without disappointing his dad._

_One day in the middle of the month, a packet arrived in the mail, the formal paperwork for Burt to sign over his rights to Mr. Ashland since Kurt was under seventeen. Kurt couldn't stand to watch his life being given up by a simple swoop of a pen, choosing to hide in his room instead._

_However, much to his surprise, he wasn't forced into a ring ceremony the next day like he had imagined he would. Instead, Burt stuck close to him over the next several days, his eyes watching everything with a hardness in them that Kurt had never seen before. He rarely left Kurt alone with Mr. Ashland and never for very long. It wasn't until a week later that he finally learned what was going on._

_"Did he always stare at you like that?"_

_Kurt looked up from his dinner plate. "What?"_

_"Brian, Mr. Ashland. Does he always stare at you like that?"_

_Kurt hesitated, considering his words carefully. "Like what?"_

_"Like he's a greasy scumbag who trying to take you without you wanting it."_

_Tightness in his throat, his chest, his _heart_, washed over him like a tide and Kurt could not longer hold back his sobs as he nodded. Just as he had so many years ago, Burt dropped his cutlery and rushed to his son's side, holding him close as tears soaked the flannel of his shirt. He didn't try to stop his own tears as they sat on the floor of their dining room and let their emotions pour out of them._

_"God, Kurt, why didn't you tell me?" Burt murmured into his hair as he rocked them back and forth._

_"I-I d-don't know," he hiccupped. "I th-thought that you might get m-mad at me for l-losing business and he didn't re-really hurt me, he just scared me-" Kurt felt his dad tensing against him. "I'm sorry, I didn't- I shouldn't-"_

_"He hurt you?"_

_Kurt shook his head slowly, "N-no, Dad-"_

_"What did he do?" Burt pulled back to look him in the face._

_"Noth-"_

_"Don't say nothing, you tell me what he did!"_

_The words poured out of him like endless rain into a paper cup, the Dominating pheromones from his dad forcing them out when he would normally hesitate. Burt was so rigid by the time Kurt was done that he honestly feared slightly for Mr. Ashland's life._

_"Dad, please, don't-" he began._

_"HE TOOK SOMETHING FROM YOU, KURT, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Burt boomed, fury etched in every line of his face. "YOUR FIRST TIME BEING DOMINATED BY SOMEONE WHO IS NOT FAMILY IS SUPPOSE TO BE SPECIAL! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TAKEN AGAINST YOUR WILL, DAMN IT!" Burt's face crumbled as he began crying in earnest and Kurt didn't hesitate to hug him hard, his own tears having never stopped._

**A/N: Holy balls, this one got loooooong, but I've been waiting to write the ending practically since I started this fic. Okay, now tell the world to give me a break so I can write the next chapter!**

**Also, if you haven't heard, Cory Monteith (who plays Finn) passed away July 13. He is loved and missed dearly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: TRIGGER WARNING for vague talk of past non con and a panic attack, for those easily triggered.**

**Also, frottage.**

"I've never seen my father as angry as he was that day," Kurt said, his eyes never leaving the sugar packets he had been meticulously organizing and reorganizing as he told his story. He didn't want to see the look of pity or sadness in Blaine's eyes, didn't want to see any judging looks that might be there. "He went straight up to the man that next day and punched him in the face just before the cops arrested him."

Hands reached across the table, covering his and stopping his fretful movements. He took a deep breath, squeezing back when Blaine squeezed his hands gently. "It's not your fault."

His hands clenched spasmodically as his eyes dared to peek at his friend for the briefest of moments. "What?" He had been told that before, after his father had forced him to go to therapy, but the woman he had spoken with had come off so fake that he didn't feel as though she was being genuine.

"I know that you must be feeling like it's your fault, but it's not."

"But I should have-"

"No." Just the one word, spoken so firmly, so unwaveringly, dug deep into Kurt's chest and he took a shuddering breath, his eyes burning as Blaine caught his gaze. "You were young; you thought you were doing what was best. You shouldn't have had to go through that, but you are so brave to come out like you did, to admit it to your father when he asked."

Kurt bit back a sob, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly. "But I should have said something sooner; I should have known that it wasn't right to keep that from people, I could have-"

The hand was pulled from his grasp and before he could say anything, Blaine was pulling him out of his seat and into his arms, hugging him tightly as Kurt breathed deeply into his chest. "We need to be having this conversation in private; do you want to go to my house? No one will be home." Kurt nodded, but held on tightly when Blaine went to move away, needing just another few seconds to get a reign on his emotions. When he felt slightly better, he pulled away and they gathered their stuff, throwing their now cold coffee cups in the trash on the way out.

The ride was quick and mostly silent, save for Kurt's hitching breaths and occasional sniff as he tried to calm down. This was the most he had ever told anyone of what had happened. He hadn't felt comfortable telling his father how he'd felt afterwards, not wanting to make him feel worse than he already did, and, well, he had felt weird talking to his physiatrist.

Kurt was relieved that there was only one car parked in the driveway, a beautiful classic car that he remembered Blaine telling him about rebuilding. Cherry red and shining like it had just come off the showroom floor, he promised it that he would come back to check it out later. For the moment, he let Blaine lead him into the house, taking in the tasteful but boring decor as they trekked through the kitchen and up the stairs. Once they entered what was obviously Blaine's bedroom, he sat his bag on a chair and took a moment to just breathe.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine whispered, standing right next to Kurt when his blue eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just hard to talk about."

"You don't have to talk about it. I shouldn't have made you feel like you had to; I'm sorry."

Kurt waved off his concern with false causality. "If I didn't want you to know, I wouldn't have told you in the first place," he reminded Blaine. "I- I've never really been able to talk about it before with anyone. Nobody has ever made me feel as comfortable as you do." He chuckled dryly. "My dad still doesn't know everything, and if I have my way, he never will."

"Why? I mean, he obviously loves you a great deal, you don't think he'd turn on you at this point, do you?"

"No, no, of course not! But, I don't know, I just don't want him to know everything." The crushing weight of guilt didn't stop him from shrugging off the question as he looked anywhere but Blaine.

There was a long, heavy pause, and then, "Come on." Blaine pulled off his shoes, motioning for Kurt to do the same before they both lay down, Kurt burrowed into Blaine's side, the steady beat of his heart strong and comforting in Kurt's ear. "I don't respect you any less, knowing what I know; I hope you know that."

There are no more words, just Blaine's fingers lightly massaging the back of Kurt's hair so as to not disturb the coif, and his other thumb lightly stroking Kurt's hand where it was lying on his chest. He felt the tension slowly leaving the other boy as he relaxed into his embrace. He had gone so still and calm that Blaine was sure he was asleep until he piped up, so softly that Blaine felt it more than heard it. "Thank you."

"Any time." He ducked down and kissed the top of Kurt's head before settling back. He held him tight when the sobs finally hit Kurt, the deep kind that come about only when you've truly been hurt, the kind that are so cathartic, but so exhausting. He held him and rocked him and tried to give him as many words of comfort as possible, but they all felt hollow and empty to his ears in light of Kurt's grieving. For the loss of his innocence, the loss of his ability to openly show people affection, the loss of his mother, a childhood that was stolen from him with a blink of an eye.

Blaine knew that it had been too long since Kurt had let himself have a good long cry, knew that his friend was going to be exhausted and sore and so he held him tight, letting the salty tears soak into his polo. Anger flowed through his veins as he rocked Kurt to sleep. He didn't know what the guys' name was, had no idea where he was, but he wanted to hunt him down and pull a Sweeney Todd on the asshole. Dominating someone when they didn't need it, didn't _want_ it, was one of the worse things that could happen. Whether they were young or old, it was a violation of their bodies and most Doms knew to back off when a sub said no, but some... Some, Blaine wanted to find and, and, and, and figure out a way to suppress their ability to produce Dom pheromones.

It took several long minutes before he realized that all of the tension had left Kurt's body and he was asleep. His mouth was slightly open as he breathed slowly, the lines on his face from crying smoothed back into the flawless perfection that was Kurt's skin.

For now, he would give Kurt every bit of comfort he could possibly manage. It was the least he could do, he thought as he settled back against the pillows and allowing tense muscles to relax until he, too, had drifted off to sleep.

888

Kurt awoke to the spicy scent of cologne and the sharp tang of raspberry hair gel, the smells achingly familiar as he nuzzled Blaine's chest, which rumbled as he said, "Good afternoon, sleepy head."

Kurt let out a little laugh and tilted his head so that he could see his friend. "Sorry for falling asleep on you; I didn't mean to."

Blaine waved him off. "Don't even worry about it." He was smiling widely and Kurt felt his lips stretch into a grin and their faces were so close together and something flickered in Blaine's eyes before...

_Oh._

Blaine's lips were soft and giving on his, moving hesitantly before he shifted, wiggling down so that they were level and that just made it _so_ much better. His hand came up to cup Kurt's cheek, guiding his movements as Blaine took over, shifting to hover over him as their lips began to move more frantically against each other. Teeth nipped and bit and collided awkwardly until they found a rhythm that worked for them. Kurt's lungs ached for air but he couldn't stop, didn't want to as Blaine's tongue licked the seam of his lips.

They parted willingly, and Kurt couldn't hold back his moan as their tongues touched. His hands came up to clutch at Blaine's shirt, needing an anchor. He let out a whine as Blaine pulled back and removed his hands, though it cut into a gasp when Blaine's fingers circled his wrists and pinned them down above his head.

Kurt arched helplessly, his half hard cock filling rapidly at the feeling of being safe, being held and cared for. Blaine's nose nudged his head until it rolled over, exposing his neck to lips and teeth, biting and sucking as Blaine settled between his spread legs. Kurt could feel Blaine's cock pressing into the crook of his leg, just as hard and heavy as his own.

"Shit, Blaine..."

"That's not what you call me," he growled, biting Kurt's neck in punishment.

Kurt knew what he wanted. "S-Sir, please," he gasped.

Blaine didn't bother replying, just shifted their hips until their cocks lined up properly and-

"Oh, god!"

Laughter vibrated at his throat as Blaine rocked his hips down, the friction causing Kurt's eyes to roll back in his head. He couldn't stop the moans tearing from him, the friction combined with the way Blaine's teeth were worrying the skin of throat causing a sensory overload that left him keening.

"Kurt, knock knock," Blaine panted against his neck.

Kurt froze. "What?"

Blaine pulled back, looking concerned. "Knock knock?"

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he realized with a jolt that he was lying in Blaine's bed, but half on top of his sleeping friend and, ew, _drooling_ on him. He also realized (too late) that his cock was painfully hard from where he had been rutting against Blaine's leg. That had been the most vivid sex dream he had ever had. Why, oh why, did it have to be while he was actually _with_ Blaine? He quickly rolled away as someone knocked on the door again.

Unfortunately, he rolled too far and let out a yelp when he fell on the floor, just as the door opened and Blaine sat up. "Dad?" he asked fuzzily. Kurt could hear him moving around and was exceedingly grateful that the fall had effectively killed his boner when Blaine peeked over the side of the bed.

"Hi." God, he hoped his blush wasn't noticeable in the shadowed area beside Blaine bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Laying on the floor."

"Why?"

"I fell."

"You fell?"

"Yeah."

"Off the bed?"

"No, off the blanket."

Blaine huffed. "How?"

"I rolled."

"You rolled."

"What are you, a parrot? Yes, I _rolled_. It was an accident."

"Right."

"Boys?" a quiet voice piped up from the doorway. Kurt sat up as Blaine moved back and they both stared at Blaine's father.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson," he waved.

"Hello, Kurt. It's getting late and I just wanted to know if you were going to be staying for dinner so I could make enough." The way he was still so quiet and refused to look at Blaine broke Kurt's heart.

"No, sir, I should actually be getting home," Kurt replied, hoping that his burning ears wouldn't be notice as he stood up. "Uh, Blaine, could you-"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Dad, I need to drive Kurt home; I'll be back in a few minutes," Blaine said as they both pulled their shoes on.

"Sure, son, be safe, please."

"Yes, sir," Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's bag, gesturing for him to go first as Andrew disappeared. The walk down to the car was made in silence and it wasn't until they were halfway to his house that Kurt spoke.

"Is he always like that?"

"My dad? Yeah, when there are Doms around."

"Even if it's just you?"

"Yeah, usually." Blaine frowned, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "It didn't used to be so bad, but after I hit puberty, I don't know, I guess he started looking at me in a different light? Things just weren't the same."

"That's terrible." Kurt couldn't imagine his father treating him any different just because he was a sub. He had treated him with kid gloves after that whole thing last year, but that faded after a few months.

"It's the way he was trained. I've tried talking to him about it, but you know how backwards thinking they were back then. My mom is already considered odd because she doesn't require him to kneel at her feet at all times and she believes that subs should have rights. She still thinks they should be seen and not heard, but it's still a step up from a lot of my family."

Kurt shuddered at the thought of meeting them. "That's terrible."

Blaine shrugged. "That's the traditional way of thinking, and the Anderson's are nothing if not traditional."

They pulled up to his house then and Kurt grabbed the strap to his bag. "Thanks for buying me coffee today."

"Thanks for coming with me. It was getting annoying being cooped up in the house with only Tina and Cooper around half the time, sucking face. I'm glad they didn't show up today." He gave a fake shudder and grinned as Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, me too." It would have been too embarrassing to have a sex dream while there were other people in the house. Blaine's dad showing up at the end had been bad enough. "I'll text you later."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye!"

888

Despite insisting that he needed to stay home for the Cyber Monday sales, Kurt was forced to return to school with everyone else two days later. He was shoving his books into his locker after first period when Blaine appeared next to him, grinning broadly.

"Where did you wander off to after class?"

"Did you hear that Finn has some big news?"

Kurt frowned. "No, I haven't, do you know what it is?" Blaine shrugged as his locker clicked open. Kurt let out a hum, slamming his own shut. "I wonder..."

"No clue, but I know he was super excited about it." Blaine's locker clanged shut and his arm automatically looped through Kurt's, leading the way to the next class. "Rachel told me he was practically bouncing with excitement and almost hit his head when he walked into first period."

Kurt laughed, shaking his head as he imagined the enormous boy jumping up and hitting his head. There were a few ugly looks thrown his way from the jock Doms, but with Blaine next to him, it stopped there. He had noticed a huge decrease in harassment from them lately and, he didn't know how, but he knew Blaine was behind it.

"So is Tina going to announce that she found her soulmate today? I saw her in the office earlier today, so I assumed she was updating her information," Kurt said as Blaine dropped him off at his classroom.

Blaine shrugged again. "I'm guessing so. She and Cooper have been holed up in the hotel room every since Friday night."

The day flew by and before he knew it, they were walking into the choir room at the final bell, busy making plans for the following weekend. Blaine wanted to see some superhero movie while Kurt was arguing in favor of antiquing when Finn burst through the door, his face lit up with excitement.

"Guys, I found my soulmate!"

Kurt couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. First Tina and now Finn? He could barely pay attention as Finn excitedly told them about going to a massage parlor over the break because of his ankle or something and when the girl brushed against his Soulmark, he felt the connection. He hated the sadness mixing with the jealousy brewing inside him. He should be happy for both of them, and he was on some level, but it was tainted with the knowledge that he would probably never find his soulmate, never feel the amazing connection with someone else that the others now shared. Any thoughts of actively looking for his own were now shaded by his past experience because Kurt didn't know what he would do if he found someone with his initials, but he couldn't feel the connection, just like with Bri- _him_.

He knew that was because they weren't actually soulmates, he _knew_ that, but it didn't stop the doubt creeping up on him, because what if it had been real? He would have never been able to feel the connection and the love that came with it. The feeling was supposed to be amazing, to have the other half of your soul connected to your body.

Kurt managed to pull himself out of his bitterness to congratulate Finn and Tina, who had announced that she would be going to California with Cooper after Christmas. With the amount of papers Cooper would need to sign, the tests that were conducted to confirm that they were soulmates, and moving all of Tina's things, Blaine's brother had figured it would be better to just hang around Ohio until the holiday passed so he wouldn't have to fly back and forth constantly. He would be leaving for a week to film as much as possible for the soap before waiting out the time.

Blaine seemed to pick up on his mood, as he so often did, and dragged him to a little bakery after they were released from glee practice. They sat at one of the Formica tables, hard plastic chairs uncomfortable, but not overly so. There was cheesecake and just some regular drip coffee, but Blaine was telling silly stories and his face was hurting from how hard he was smiling. Maybe he wouldn't ever find his soulmate, but at least he had Blaine.

He refused to think about the time that would eventually come when Blaine found his own soulmate and left Kurt alone once again.

888

A couple of weeks later, just before school let out for winter break, Kurt was sitting in the cafeteria with Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, and Tina when someone tapped his shoulder. Still laughing at Sam's joke, he turned and came face to face with Mr. Shue, who looked upset.

"Mr. Shue? Are you okay?" he asked, brow furrowing in concern.

"I need to talk to you, Kurt."

"O-oh, okay." He got up and followed his teacher out of the cafeteria, blinking in surprise to find Ms. Pillsbury apparently waiting for them outside of the doors. Mr. Shue ushered them into his office, gesturing for Kurt to sit.

"Kurt, it's- it's your father. They said he looks like he had a heart attack while working in the shop…"

His teacher's voice faded out as a loud rushing filled his ears. This couldn't be happening, it was all a- a lie or a mistake, it couldn't be his father, he was just fine this morning-

_Breakfast of champions!_

"-Kurt, are you okay?"

His chest was tight and he couldn't _breathe_- "I-I need to find Blaine."

He was up and out of the chair before either of them could stop him, rushing into the hallway as the terrifyingly familiar feeling of dread welled inside of him and the tingling started in the tips of his fingers. It quickly moved to his hands as he ran through the empty hallways, not even really looking for Blaine anymore, just trying to get away, to do anything to escape from the feeling like he was losing what little control he had.

He rounded a corner and sunk to the ground next to a set of lockers. He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face into the bones in hopes to ground himself. He needed to calm down because he was having a panic attack and his dad wasn't around to Dom him and help him calm down and he just really needed to breathe but he _couldn't_ nothing was working his heart was racing in his chest and chills were sweeping over his body he couldn't do this he needed someone he needed Bl-

"Kurt, breathe."

There was an overpowering flow of Dominating pheromones that came with the words and he automatically felt his breathing even out, the tightness in his chest easing as hands eased his arms away and firmly lifted his face. He blinked as his vision was filled with honey colored eyes that held his.

"Slowly inhale, that's it, good boy, now let it out slowly, good, good. You're doing so well, such a good boy, keep going, slowly, there we go."

Kurt focused on Blaine's eyes, on the warm hand caressing his face and the other resting on his throat. He unconsciously tilted his head back, baring his neck and silently asking for more.

Blaine's hand tightened slightly in reaction. "Is this okay?"

Kurt hummed as he concentrated on doing as Blaine asked, breathing slowly.

"Say it."

Another, smaller, flow of Dominating pheromones washed over him and he replied, his voice barely audible, "Yes, sir."

They stayed there for awhile, Kurt wasn't sure how long, before Blaine stood up. Kurt whimpered at the loss of contact until Blaine scooped him up, his slightly shorter stature making him stagger for a moment. "Do you mind if I take you into one of the rooms for care?" he asked, his chest rumbling under Kurt's ear where he had buried his face. His arms tightened around Blaine's neck as he began walking, finally feeling grounded in a way he felt like he'd been missing his entire life.

**A/N: My thanks to sedatedartist, Misty, and a special, huge thanks missbeizy, who I'm sure doesn't read the story but was kind enough to give me a detailed account of how subs work.**

**This chapter is also an 'In Loving Memory' kind of thing. I had always intended for Finn's soulmate to be an OC and, since hearing the upsetting news of Cory's death, I decided to give Finn his happily ever after as best as I could, considering he probably won't get it on the show. Rest in peace, Cory. Always loved, never forgotten.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Again with the TRIGGER for panic attacks, though to a lesser degree.**

Blaine carried him into one of the rooms set aside for when a Dom had to take care of their sub and lay him gently on the bed before stepping back.

"Kurt, I want to apologize for Dominating you without your permission," he said, not looking at him.

"Blaine, it's okay," Kurt replied, sitting up slowly. "I promise it wasn't like before. I needed you and you were there for me. What you did was perfectly acceptable in my book."

Blaine glanced at him through his thick lashes. "Are you sure? Because I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Blaine, I swear I'm fine."

He nodded. "Um, would you like me to-"

"If you would?"

Blaine dropped his bag and Kurt was surprised to see his own bag that he had forgotten to collect when he left the cafeteria. The thought fled from his mind as Blaine crawled onto the bed and hovered over him. Neither of them moved, the only sound coming from their breaths.

"Please?" Kurt asked when it all became too much. With a deep breath, almost as if he were bracing himself, Blaine lowered his body down so that most of his weight rested on Kurt, who let out a sigh. Their legs were tangled together, Blaine's arms bracketing Kurt's head, their foreheads touching so that they could watch each other.

"Good?"

"Perfect."

They lay there, the quiet between them comfortable and no longer strained with the unknown or guilt that things may have been taken too far. The solid feel of Blaine pressing down on him helped to ground Kurt, to focus his energy on calming himself down, the tingling retreating from his hands and the tightness leaving his chest. The thought of his father in the hospital still made his breath hitch every so often, but he was able to center himself better with Blaine taking care of him.

For Blaine, it was validation, a promise that Kurt really was okay with this, that he wasn't upset about being Dominated earlier. They were taught in Dom Ed that a sub was the most vulnerable when held down and that for many, it was the best way to calm them. As he watched Kurt's eyes slowly lose the wild look of his panic attack, Blaine couldn't help but agree.

Unbidden, his mind drifted to the black cuff still in its box in his dresser. He hadn't wanted to ask Kurt, especially not after hearing his story, but now...

"You're thinking loudly, Sir," Kurt murmured and Blaine didn't stop his chuckle.

"I imagine I am."

"May I ask why?"

Kurt's hands came up hesitantly, brushing his waist. "It's okay if you want to touch me. I read that it helps some subs." The fingers ran up his back more firmly at his words. "I was just thinking about my mother and something she wanted me to do."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, seeing as how it involves you, I might as well." Kurt's grip tighten momentarily before resuming their easy stroke. "Um, it was right after sectionals when she first brought it up, but I thought she had forgotten about it until Thanksgiving. She- she told me she wants me to Mark you."

He felt Kurt's brow furrow where their heads were pressed together. "Mark?"

Blaine sighed. "It's this stupid old tradition. It's supposedly unseemly for a Dom to be friends with an unattached sub, so way back when, the Dom, if unattached as well, would Mark the sub with a cuff. It was a sign to other Doms that the sub was their property until their soulmate came along." He felt Kurt stiffen underneath him and hurried to explain. "I know, it's a terrible thing to say, but this was a long time ago, back before subs had rights. Eventually it became a symbol of protection when subs _did_ start gaining rights. Doms would use it as a way to protect their sub friends from people who were angry about it."

"So she wants you to claim me like I'm some kind of property and use it under the guise of protection just so that she can save face with her anti-sub agenda?" Kurt asked, his voice tight. Blaine brought his hand up, stroking Kurt's jaw lightly until it unclenched.

"You have to understand, I know that it seems like she's terrible, but she's _nothing_ compared to the rest of my family. They force their subs to kneel whenever they just sitting around, they're not allowed to sit on the furniture, they don't speak unless they're spoken to, unless they're with the other subs, stuff like that. My family is _very_ traditional and my mom catches a lot of flack because of the freedom she allows Dad. He's the only sub in the family that has a license and is allowed to drive a car. The rest are permitted to know how to drive but are only allowed to in emergencies. There's a lot of things she let's slide that the family looks down on, so she feels the pressure to make sure Cooper and I are following all these stupid Dom rules so things aren't as bad for us. The Marker…" He sighed, closing his eyes against the blue pools daring to drag him under. "The Marker is one way to stop me from disgrace in the family. By claiming you, she thinks I'll be able to save face."

"So, what, now you want to?"

Blaine could feel Kurt's anger getting stronger and hotter and rushed to explain. "NO, no, of course not! Please, just let me explain," he begged. He waited until Kurt went still before saying, "No, I didn't want to pressure you into anything; that's why I didn't say anything before. If we're going to enter into a relationship of any sort, I wanted it to be because you wanted it, not because of any pressure from an outside source. You're your own person and I would _never_ presume to speak for you. I was just thinking, you know, in light of recent events, I could be your Dom, in a non sexual manner, since your dad isn't always- what?"

Kurt had taken a shuddering breath at the mention of his father and his eyes had clenched shut. "The panic attack... I had it because my dad- he-"

"Sh, sh, calm down, just breathe," Blaine commanded, releasing a light dose of pheromones before Kurt could work himself into a frenzy again.

Kurt inhaled slowly as Blaine's hand dropped from his cheek to rest on his neck, putting just the right amount of pressure or Kurt to ground himself again. "My dad, he's in the hospital, they- Mr. Shue said they think it was a heart attack."

"Oh, Kurt." His thumb brushed over Kurt's neck, trying his best to comfort him.

"Obviously I freaked out, you know, and all I could think about was, I need Blaine, where's Blaine. I was looking for you but I couldn't see, and then it all just became too much and," Kurt chuckled wetly, "and then you found me."

Blaine couldn't help but smile, despite the situation. Kurt had been looking for him, had _needed_ him. He wanted to promise to always be there for Kurt, but he knew he couldn't. One day he would meet his soulmate and that would be it. His own sub would require all of his care and attention and he wouldn't have enough time for Kurt. "Yeah, I did," is all he could offer, smiling sweetly and knowing could at least feel it, even if he couldn't see it.

Kurt sighed. "I really should go to the hospital."

"Oh, of course." He eased off of him and they sat beside each other for a moment before Kurt leaned into him, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Would you like me to drive you up there?"

"No, no, you don't have to," Kurt said, standing up as he shook his head.

"I know I don't _have_ to, that's why I offered."

Kurt smiled at him, just a small quirk of his lips, but it was enough.

888

After finding Mr. Shue and getting permission for Blaine to drive him, they headed to the hospital. The woman to the information desk was helpful, quickly pointing them to the right nurses station and wishing them good luck. The nurses were equally sweet, cooing over Kurt while trying to find out any information they could for him. For once, he was glad that he was a sub. One glance at Blaine's Dom ring and the nurses had pretty much ignored him.

Kurt found himself refusing to let go of Blaine's hand. From the moment they had gotten off of the bed, they hadn't let go of each other, except to get in and out of Blaine's car. The drive had seemed to take forever, but it, combined with the firm grasp of Blaine's hand, helped him pull himself back together, to slam down the icy front he put on for the rest of the world and not let the pain show through.

And yet, the conversation they had had while Blaine was pinning him down rolled around in his head as well. He was right, Kurt _did_ need someone, especially if his dad wasn't-

He swallowed thickly, squeezing Blaine's hand as he tried to steady his breathing. He felt Blaine shifting beside him and realized that he had shut his eyes, but before he could open them, Blaine was in front of him, stroking his neck and murmuring, "Good boy."

"Yes."

"What's that?"

Kurt opened his eyes, unsurprised that Blaine was right in front of him. "Yes, I'll take the Marker, I'll be your sub." His free hand came up to grasp Blaine's wrist. "I need you, Blaine. If-if something goes-"

"Don't think like that," Blaine cuts him off vehemently. "We don't know anything yet."

Kurt nodded as he said, "I know, but still... When I needed you today, you were there, without hesitation. It-it wouldn't be a terrible thing, being your sub. I know you would take care of me."

"Kurt-"

"Hummel?"

Their heads turned in sync to find a man in blue scrubs standing by the waiting room door. Kurt scrambled to his feet. "Yes, sir, that's me."

He walked over to them and held out his hand. "My name is Doctor Novak, I've been taking care of your father."

"How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Kurt. A little shaken up from his fall, but other that, he's okay."

Kurt breathed out in relief and loosened his grip on Blaine's hand, which had tightened unconsciously, probably to the point of pain, but Blaine just smiled at him, clearly relieved. "He fell? I thought they said he had a heart attack?"

Dr. Novak gestured to the chairs. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll explain." He sat across from them and leaned forward. "Your father has what's called stable angina. We're running tests right now, but it looks like it's symptom of CHD, or coronary heart disease. It's not a heart attack, but it does mean that one is more likely to occur. With this variation of angina, there's a pattern to the attacks. Once you've figured out what factors trigger them, he can avoid them or take his medicine before the attack occurs. Now, he's going to have to change his diet and start exercising if he wants to avoid having an actual heart attack."

"Yes, sir, I'll take care of that," Kurt replied through the relief humming in his veins. "But what about his fall?"

"Ah, yes." Dr. Novak flipped through the chart in his hands. "Well, he was apparently on a ladder when the attack occurred and fell off. He's got. There's a silver dollar sized lump on his head and we'll be monitoring him for a concussion, but he should be fine. He'll need to stay here for a few days for observation, as well, but if everything checks out okay, he'll be home by Monday."

"Oh, thank god," Kurt breathed, shooting a smile at Blaine when his friend mumbles the same sentiment under his breath.

"Do you have someone to care for you?" Dr. Novak asked, glancing at their joined hands.

"Yes, sir, that would be me," Blaine piped up. The doctor stared at him for a long moment, but he didn't back down.

"Doctor, can I go see my father now?" Kurt finally asked.

"Yes, of course, follow me."

They all stood and walked down the hall to room 414. Inside was Burt, hooked up to a couple of machines and looking mildly irritated, though his face broke out into a smile when he saw Kurt walk in behind the doctor.

Blaine's hand was dropped as Kurt rushed to his side and picked up his instead. "Dad."

"Hey, buddy."

"Dad, you- you can't scare me like that again," Kurt whispered as the tears he had been holding back dripped down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, I know, it was a big scare, buddy, but I'm okay."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I'm telling you right now, you're going to start eating right and we're going to start walking around the street after dinner every night once you get your strength back."

Burt's nose wrinkled. "I don't know if all that is necessary, Kurt-"

Kurt's glare made him shut his mouth. "The doctor said that if you didn't change some things, you're going to have a heart attack, Dad. This is going to happen whether you want it to or not."

Burt stuck his tongue out but squeezed Kurt's hand. "Where's Blaine? Didn't he come in with you?" he asked, looking behind him.

Kurt turned around but both Bl-his Dom and the doctor were gone. "I guess they stepped outside. Um, Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"About what?"

"Don't- don't get upset or overly excited or anything, okay? Have you ever heard about Marking?"

"Marking?" Burt's brow furrowed at the word. "Yeah, some people used to do it way back when, why? Where did you hear that word?"

"Blaine. He wants to Mark me." When his father's face grew angry, Kurt quickly explained everything Blaine had told him and his own thoughts on the matter. He didn't like it, but Burt did agree that it was a good idea and promised to think about it. Marking was different than a claim, like what like what Mike and Tina had; it was more fixated, less jumping from partner to partner.

There was a knock on the door and both of their heads whipped around as the doctor and Blaine returned.

"Mister Hummel? I just wanted to talk to your son for a moment, if that's okay."

"Of course, do what you gotta do, Doc," Burt told him, squeezing Kurt's hand one more time before letting it go. "Blaine can stay in here and keep me company."

"Sure thing, sir," Blaine replied, walking over to where Kurt was sitting and offering him a hand up. He leaned over and whispered something in Kurt's ear before taking his seat and smiling encouragingly. Burt waited until the door snapped shut behind them before looking at Blaine through narrowed eyes.

"So, I hear you want to Mark my son."

Blaine jumped at the sound of his voice, all of his attention having been focused on the door that Kurt had just walked out of. "Oh, yes, yes, sir. I know it's an old tradition-"

Burt waved off his explanation. "Yeah, yeah, Kurt's already told me everything. I understand why you're doing it, I understand why _he's_ doing it. What I want to know is if I'm going to have to beat you later for not taking care of my son."

Blaine paled slightly at his words, but said, "Sir, I fully intend on fulfilling every desire of Kurt's when I become his Dom. I care for him very deeply and I swear on my life that I would never let any harm come to him, whether from my own family or from an outside source. Kurt is, he's very special and I don't think I have the capability to hurt him even if I wanted to, and I don't. He means too much to me."

Burt didn't reply, just stared at him for several long minutes, pleased to find that the boy didn't flinch or sweat or really move at all until the door swept open. Burt watched as Blaine's entire body seemed to relax, as though he was tuned to Kurt. His face lit up and his lips turned up into a smile, his entire posture relaxing with each step that brought Kurt closer to him.

"Okay."

Kurt frowned. "Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll do the diet and the exercise and you can be Blaine's sub."

"Wha-what? I thought you were going to think about it?" Kurt moved closer and, with a smile at Blaine and motioning for him to stay seated, grabbed his father's hand.

"I thought about it. I mean, technically, you're of age, Kurt, you don't need my permission. I trust you to make good decisions and Blaine here seems to really care about you, so I don't see why you two can't do the Marking stuff."

"Dad..." Kurt swiped at his cheeks. "I know you don't have to, but it means so much to me that you did." He leaned over, hugging his father as tightly as the bed and machine's would allow. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, kiddo." Burt ruffled his hair as he pulled back. "Now get going, I know you're just dying to throw out all of that junk food I'm not allowed to have anymore."

Kurt laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I am. I just- Thank you, Dad." They carefully hugged one more time, their hands clasped together tightly. Blaine reached over for a firm handshake once they had let go.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll take good care of him."

"See that you do, Anderson."

888

It isn't until they're outside the hospital that Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that went a lot better than I thought it would."

Blaine laughed, "What did you think he was going to do?"

"I'm not sure, threaten you with a shotgun or something."

"Kurt, he's in the hospital!"

"I wouldn't put it past him, that's all I'm saying!"

They both fell into giggles as they made their way to where Blaine's car was parked. "Come on, I'll take you home. We can go get your car tomorrow," he offered. Kurt agreed as he slid into the passenger seat. "Do you mind if we stop at my house first? I want to get the Marker for you and for me to get some clothes," Blaine said once he had gotten into the passenger seat.

Kurt looked at him strangely as he buckled up. "Why do you need a change of clothes?"

Blaine glanced at him. "Kurt, being Marked as my sub means that we're going to be staying together now. It's my job to protect you and care for you and I can't do that if we're not together."

"Oh."

"Yeah, like I said, it's a bit more than just a regular relationship. I was trying to explain that to you before the doctor showed up."

"Oh."

Blaine held out his hand, palm up, over the gearshift. "Do you trust me?"

"Always."

The short trip was the opposite of the trip to the hospital, filled with explanations and expectations. Blaine told him that normally they would be staying at his house, since he was the Dom, but because Burt was sick and Kurt was going to be taking care of him, the exception would be made so that they could stay at Kurt's house instead. Any time Kurt required Domination, Blaine would provide it instead of Burt. There wasn't too much of a difference between being Marked and being in a claim like many of his classmates were, Kurt was relieved to find. However, Blaine told him that once they got to his house, they would need to sit down and make up a contract.

Kurt was understandably nervous when they pulled up to Blaine's house and he saw a few cars parked in the driveway. It was around dinner time and he was sure everyone was going to be eating and they were just going to be interrupting and they would all be staring at him and he was sure he looked like a mess after the panic attack and the stress of his father being in the hospital and they were going to judge him _so_ hard-

His face was cupped and suddenly Blaine was there, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "Kurt, stop thinking so hard right now, you're going to give yourself another panic attack."

Kurt brought his hands up, placing them over Blaine's as he focused on the other boy's words. "I'm trying. I'm sorry, Blaine, I don't normally act like this, I'm normally really good, I promise."

"Sh, sh, sh, I know, I know, sweet boy," Blaine murmured soothingly. "You've had a stressful day and it's understandable if you have a couple of attacks. It happens. But it's my job to stop them from happening and so just listen to me, okay? Remember our breathing from earlier? Slow, deep breaths, right? There we go, good boy." His hands came up run through Kurt's hair, lightly scratching his scalp until Kurt smiled.

"That feels nice." He glanced down and frowned. "Aren't you uncomfortable leaning over the console?"

Blaine laughed, pulling his hands back somewhat reluctantly. "Only a little. You were more important. Come on, let's go make up that contract and get me some clothes."

Kurt felt his face burning as he grabbed his bag and followed Blaine into the house. They both greeted Mr. Anderson as they passed through the kitchen before going up to Blaine's room. Kurt set his bag down next to Blaine's as the other boy rifled through first his dresser drawer, then his desk. When he came back, he had a small box and a stack of papers on a couple of clipboards in his hands. He set the box down on his pillows and sat cross legged on his bed.

"Come on and sit, please," he said, gesturing across from him. Once Kurt was situated, he continued, "Okay, this is a contact. I know you've heard about them in class and stuff, but I'm still going to go over everything again, just so I feel comfortable about you being comfortable, okay? In a Marking relationship, there's a contract drawn up, each person listing their names and roles, the terms of service, which is how long you plan to be Marked, rules, duties, and goals, limits, termination requirements, and then our signatures. I was thinking, this is strictly a non sexual Mark, right?" He waited until Kurt nodded. "Okay, so for the limits, only mark the things that are non sexual in nature, okay? We'll put it in the contact that it's non sexual, as well, just so there's no confusion. Ready?" Blaine handed him one of the clipboards with a sheet of paper on it with the word LIMITS written on the top. "We'll both fill this out and then attach it to the back of the contract."

"Okay." Kurt flashed him a nervous smile and looked down. There was a pen slid into the top part of the clipboard and he grabbed it before looking over the paper. It was written in checklist form, with four columns: Hard Limit, Soft Limit, Willing to Work On, and Kink. His blush came back in full force, but he pushed forward, marking just the ones that he thought applied to their situation. He looked over the list a couple of times, just to make sure he had everything, and by the time he was done, Blaine was watching him, a slight smile on his lips.

"What?"

That startled him. "Uh, nothing. Are you done with the checklist?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, good. Since I've known about this since Thanksgiving, I went ahead and drew up a contract awhile back, just in case you did agree. It's going to be slightly different from other contracts because, like we've already established, this is going to be non sexual. Here, read over it _carefully_, make sure you understand everything, and if you have any questions ask me. Can I see your Limit paper, please?"

Kurt handed it over absently as he took the clipboard with the contract on it. The first page was the Limit checklist, which he looked over. His and Blaine's answers matched up almost perfectly, he was pleased to find, and then there was the contract.

**I, _, hereinafter referred to as Lovely, do of my own free will, and being of sound mind and body, do hereby offer myself in consensual Marking to _, hereinafter referred to as Sir, for the period beginning at eight pm on _ and ending whenever either party meets their soulmate or on _.**

**This agreement may be terminated at any time before the above named date by either party only in the event of breach of contract. On the above named date this agreement will be reviewed, renegotiated and rewritten, or terminated.**

**Provisions of Contract…**

Kurt read over the whole thing with a smirk before looking back up at Blaine. "Lovely?"

Even under Blaine's tan, he could see the blush. "I had to think of _something_, okay? You know how these things are. Everything else either didn't fit or was… unseemly."

"It's sweet," Kurt offered instead of giggling like he wanted to.

Blaine cleared his throat, looking Kurt in the eye. "I wasn't sure how you felt about punishments, so I left that stuff in, and about safe words because I would feel better if we did, just in case. I don't plan on ever having to punish you, but I know that some subs need it, so I figured it would be best to leave it in. I hope that's okay."

"I'm an advocate for 'better safe than sorry,' so I'm glad you did," Kurt said, glancing over the contract again. "So, we just… sign it?"

"Yeah, and then I present you with the cuff. I'll file the contract in my mom's safe downstairs and then we about our lives."

Kurt held the clipboard out. "You first, Sir."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but obediently took the papers, his eyes glancing over everything one last time before he scribbled his signature across the bottom. He handed it back to Kurt, who followed suit, and then it was done. The only thing left was…

"Here," Blaine said, reaching over and picking up the box he had set on his pillows earlier. He flicked open the top and Kurt gasped a little. The cuff was beautiful and, when he reached over to pick it up, soft, the leather still stiff, but supple, bending somewhat easily. It was thick and black with a silver clasp and Kurt felt a shiver go up his spine at the thought of having it snug around his wrist, Marking him, proclaiming him as Blaine's to the rest of the world.

He thrust it at his Dom and held out his wrist, unable to speak. Blaine took it from him and, locking eyes with Kurt, wrapped the cuff around his wrist and closed it with a final, small, _snick_.


	13. Chapter 13

"Blaine, your father said you were home- Oh, hello." The door was opened to reveal Mrs. Anderson, blinking in surprise to see Kurt there. Blaine wrenched his upper body around to gape at his mother.

"Mom! Hi! Um, Kurt and I were-"

"Blaine, sweetie, can I speak with you? Outside? Now." He could tell she was gritting her teeth through her obviously fake smile and he hurried to scramble off of the bed, tugging Kurt with him.

"Of course, Mother, but first, I would like to introduce Kurt,-"

"Yes, Blaine, I know who he is-"

"-my sub," he finished before she could start on a tirade.

"-him before- what?" she paused, looking confused as Blaine tugged him forward by his cuff. "What?"

"I gave Kurt the Marker today; he's my sub now," Blaine clarified.

"Oh! Well, that's delightful, dear!" she said cheerfully, her fake smile bleeding in a real one as she beamed at them. "We'll have to celebrate! I'll have your father prepare your room after dinner."

"Uh, actually, Mother, we're going to be stay at Kurt's house."

"But Blaine, it's traditional to stay at the Doms place, you know that," Bethany said, confused.

"Yes, but- Can I speak with you outside?"

"No, you can say what you bed to say in front of your sub; he needs to get used to it."

"That's not it, there's just something-"

"Just tell her, Bl- Sir," Kurt interrupted, tugging on his hand. "I won't get upset, I promise."

Bethany looked shocked that he had spoken, but her brow drew together worriedly when she glanced back at her son. "I'm missing something here."

"Kurt's dad, he's in the hospital. He had an angina attack. I want to stay with him while he heals. Mom, all he has is Kurt; there's no one else to take care of him." If he had to plead with her, he would, Dom pride be damned, but the look on her face said he wouldn't have to. His mother might be cold, but she wasn't heartless.

"That's an acceptable reason. Kurt, sweetie, how long will he be in the hospital?" Bethany asked gently.

Kurt looked shocked at being spoken to directly, but replied, "Um, Saturday, I think is what the doctor said, if all goes well."

"Oh, good, the shorter the stay, the better the news. You boys will stay here until then, okay? Good, now, despite the sad circumstances, we're still going to celebrate the good news and your father will set up your room afterwards, Blaine, dear. See you boys downstairs in a few minutes and, sweetheart, don't forget to file your contract, okay?" She started to leave as Kurt threw a pleading look at Blaine.

"I'll go explain it to her, don't worry," Blaine murmured before following his mother out. "Mom, wait!"

"Yes, dear?" Bethany paused halfway down the stairs and turned to look up at him.

"He- We- Look, we've agreed that our bond is going to be non sexual in nature. I don't want a sexual relationship and he's too emotionally fragile for one anyway. Please, *please*, don't make a big deal about this. He's exhausted and so am I. It's been a really long day."

Bethany blinked at him and then sighed. "Of course, dear, whatever you need."

"Thank you," Blaine breathed in relief. "It means alot to both of us."

Bethany just smiled at him. "Dinner will be ready soon," was all she said before turning and completing her walk downstairs. Blaine went back to his room and smiled nervously at Kurt, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, that went better than I expected," quipped Kurt. "I was sure she was going to demand I kneel when talking to her or something.

*No, she's saving that for the presentation,* Blaine thought, his mouth going dry. "She's not as bad as her first impression makes her out to be," he said instead, walking over to sit next to him.

"No, I guess not. Um..." Kurt trailed off as his cheeks turned red. "So how is this going to work?" Blaine stared at him, uncomprehending. "Sleeping. Where am I going to sleep?" Kurt elaborated.

"Oh, yeah, well, we're going to be sharing my bed, I think."

"Is-is there no way around that?" Kurt squeaked. He had too many sex dreams for this to work in his favor.

"No, there isn't," a soft voice piped up from the doorway. "With that cuff on, your body is going to start reacting differently." Andrew Anderson stepped into the room, his eyes never leaving Kurt.

"What? Why wasn't I told that?" Blaine said.

"Because Doms aren't usually told. Blaine, may I speak with Kurt for a moment? Alone?"

Something in Blaine's chest rebelled at the idea of his sub being left alone with someone else, even if the someone else as a fellow sub and his own father, but he pushed it down. Contract or not, Kurt was still his own person and he looked wary but okay with it. "Sure."

He hooked a finger under the thick black cuff, tugging once and earning a smile from Kurt, before heading down to the dining room.

Once the door clicked closed behind him, Mr. Anderson seemed to grow. His shoulders straightened out, his head was held up higher and his spine seemed to elongate. It was all very subtle and Kurt doubted he would have noticed if he hadn't been watching so closely.

"Now," he said and Kurt jumped at the strength in his voice, no longer soft and quiet, "I wanted to speak with you before you got Marked but you never were around often and the other week, you seemed too flustered for me to pull you aside, not mention I wasn't sure if Blaine had even said anything to you. May I sit?" he asked, gesturing to the chair where their bags were.

"Um, yeah, I mean, it's your house," Kurt mumbled awkwardly.

Mr. Anderson laughed as he sat down. "Technically it's your room now, since you're Blaine's sub. What's his is yours and all that. Now, let's talk about you. Your mother was a sub, right?"

"Yeah, but she died when I was little."

Mr. Anderson tsked. "That's a shame. So you never really had anyone to explain sub stuff to you, have you?"

"Well, I had my grandma and the health classes at school-"

"Did your grandma ever explain about when your instincts kick in?"

"Uh, no, she lives a few hours away and we don't get to talk much, so, not really."

Mr. Anderson chuckled. "It's okay, I understand. I want you to know that if you *_ever*_ have any questions about being a sub, you can come to me. No judgment, just between us subs kind of thing. I want to help you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled cautiously at him, still wary but quickly warming up to the other sub. "Sure thing, Mr. Anderson."

"Oh, please, call me Andrew. Now, I want to talk to you about what your body is going through right now."

Kurt blushed deeply. "Uh, no, that's okay, I already-"

"Where you told about the hormone changes?" Andrew asked simply.

"…no."

"Kurt, from the moment that cuff was snapped on to your wrist, your body started changing, shifting to accommodate this new thing in your life. Having a non-familial Dom to take care of you, even in the non sexual way that you and Blaine are doing, causes your hormones to go crazy and your submissive instincts will come out in a way you've never experienced before. You'll crave orders, the weight of your Dom on top of you, the firm structure that will make up your life."

"What?" Kurt gasped.

"A Mark bond isn't something to be entered into lightly, but I know you had your reason behind it and you're a smart boy, I doubt you just jumped into it, but I thought I would warn you before it starts happening." Andrew sighed. "Just… Don't freak out, okay? I know this is all new to you, but you have to remember, it's new to Blaine too. He doesn't know much more than you do, so be patient with him and he'll be patient with you. _*Trust_* him, okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly, trying to absorb everything as his world tilted on its axis. "I do, I trust him a lot."

A firm hand patted his knee and then Andrew is standing. "Good. Now, come on, I'm sure my Mistress is getting antsy for her dinner."

"Yes, of course, let's- let's go, I don't want to get you in trouble," Kurt said, blinking and shaking his head as if to clear it and starting when Andrew laughed.

"Oh, she's not as harsh as she wants people to think she is. She's tough, yes, but she's good to me." He grinned at Kurt before leading the way out. Kurt was too distracted to notice, but by the time they were in the dining room, Andrew had resumed his slightly hunched posture, his eyes trained to the floor as he quietly thanked Tina for carrying the food to the table. Kurt was only slightly surprised to find her and Cooper there and wasted no time in greeting both of them before sitting in the empty seat next to Blaine, who shot him a questioning look. He shook his head, mouthing *_I'll tell you later_* before everyone starts reaching for food.

Kurt was surprised to find that Mrs. Anderson didn't insist on anyone getting food first; they all just began grabbing what food they wanted and passing around bowl and platters until everyone's plate was filled. It was an eerily normal experience for Kurt. They laughed and talked, though Andrew retained his subdued nature and only spoke when spoken to. Kurt caught Mrs. Anderson looking a little annoyed that both he and Tina were speaking out of turn, but she never said anything.

Cooper and Tina had apparently moved back in the week before until they left for California after the New Year, since Cooper wasn't going to be working and staying in a hotel was expensive. He and Blaine argued playfully about soundproofing Cooper's room while Mrs. Anderson suggested a few ideas. Afterwards, Andrew stood to collect the dishes and take them to the kitchen.

"It's no use offering to help, he always refuses, even other subs," Blaine leaned over to whisper when he noticed Kurt frowning. "He's very particular about where everything goes in the kitchen."

"Good to know. Hey, um, do you think you could take me to pick up my car? I don't want to leave it in the parking lot overnight and I guess I'm going to need some clothes and other necessities if I'm going to be staying here over the next few days." He wasn't too happy about having to stay at the Anderson's, and he was sure at least some of his displeasure was written on his face, but he knew it would be better than staying at his house alone, or even with Blaine. Things were sure to be uncomfortable for him for at least a few days and here, he had Andrew to talk to.

"Sure thing, let's go get our shoes. Mother, may we be excused?" Blaine asked. "Kurt doesn't want to leave his car in the school parking lot and he needs to get some clothes anyways."

"Of course, dear, be safe," Bethany said distractedly, staring at her phone and frowning.

Blaine rolled his eyes but tossed his napkin on the table and stood up. It was a jog up the stairs to get their shoes and then they were out the door, pulling on their coats as they went. McKinley High wasn't a far drive and in a matter of minutes, they were pulling up next to Kurt's Navigator.

"If it's okay with you, I'll follow you home and help you with your stuff," Blaine said as they sat in the parking lot.

Kurt grinned at his slightly nervous tone, but replied, "That's very sweet of you, Blaine, but you don't have to."

"I actually kind of do. It's my job to take care of you, and while I don't plan on overstepping my bounds with that, I do want to stick close by you right now because you're still in a fragile state from earlier and going home might trigger you. I won't argue if you say no, but I really would like to, if that's okay."

Even though he balked at the idea of anyone taking care of him, simply because that wasn't the Kurt Hummel way, he knew Blaine was right. Going home, even for a few minutes, could set him off again and he _hated_ the panic attacks. If he had one, Blaine could head it off before it got worse. Besides, just the thought of going to his big, empty home, once filled with light and football games and baseball games and his dad's loud laughter at some stupid sitcom, made him want to sleep in his car until his dad was home.

_It's only for a few days_, he reminded himself.

"That would be fine, thank you, Blaine," he said, giving the other boy a weak smile before he climbed out of the car, pressing the unlock button on his key fob and cranking it up before the door was even shut behind him. He sat there for a couple of seconds, shivering as the car warmed up too slowly for his liking. He waved to Blaine as he pulled out, body slightly convulsing every few seconds as he shivered on his way home. Blaine pulled his car up into the driveway next to Kurt's and followed him to the door. Inside the house was only slightly warmer than outside, but it was the stillness of it that sent a shiver down Kurt's spine. Even at night, there was always _some_ noise; snores or a television left on when Burt fell asleep on the couch. It was never just silent.

"Come on," Blaine said gently, cupping Kurt's elbow and leading him down to his room.

Kurt pulls his big suitcase out from under his bed, thankful that he already has his outfits for the week picked out. They each get their own hanging bag, pulled from inside the smaller suitcase that was inside the bigger one, which is then carefully placed on his bed. The smaller suitcase was taken into his bathroom, where he put the bottles he would need for an abbreviated version of his moisturizing routine, his hair care products, and his shower toiletries.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, eyeing the bag when he came back into his bedroom.

"Let me think…" Kurt ran over a quick mental checklist as he tossed his pajamas in with his bathroom stuff, not wanting to have to come back to the house until his father was coming with him. "Yeah, I think so. Do you mind helping me get rid of all the junk food in the house first? I don't want him being tempted if I can help it."…" Kurt ran over a quick mental checklist, not wanting to have to come back to the house until his father was coming with him. "Yeah, I think so. Do you mind helping me get rid of all the junk food in the house first? I don't want him being tempted if I can help it."

"Of course." Kurt grabbed his hanging bags and attempted to grab his suitcase, but Blaine waved him off, shaking his head as he carried it upstairs. Together, they made quick work of cleaning out the pantry, including Burt's 'secret' supply, trashing some of the food ("How did I miss something that's four months past its due date, that's disgusting.") and setting the what wasn't perishable aside to be donated. Sam was willing to take the perishables off of his hands, promising to come by and get them after school the next day.

Finally, vehicles loaded, they drove the few short blocks over to Blaine's house. It was later than they had planned on being out and the entire house was dark. They crept quietly upstairs, giggling when the floor creaked. It didn't get awkward until they realized they both needed to get changed and brush their teeth.

"How about this," Blaine compromised after a few seconds of staring at each other, "I'll go into the bathroom and brush my teeth while you change into your pajamas, and then we'll switch."

Kurt nodded in agreement, wishing his ears would stop burning as the door clicked quietly closed behind Blaine. He dug around for the things he would need in the bathroom before quickly stripping and pulling on his pajamas. It felt really weird changing in Blaine's room, his eyes darting over the walls and bed as though someone was going to pop out and mock him. He was gathering his stuff when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Blaine peeked in and smiled when he saw that Kurt was ready. "The bathroom is just across the hall; I left the light on for you."

Kurt smiled warmly back, some of the initial awkwardness fading away. "Thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes."

It wasn't until they were settled in the bed, both hugging the edges, that Kurt realized there was an itch under his skin. He had felt it a few times before, usually right after a sex dream about Blaine, but it had always quickly gone away. This time, it was like it was stewing, twitching and writhing and making it impossible to lay still. He tried to move as little as possible, not wanting to interrupt Blaine's sleep, but it was hard. He carefully eased himself over, back and forth, stomach, side, back, it didn't matter. Sleep eluded him.

"Are you okay?"

The whispered words made him jump and he turned his head, squinting in the dark at the Blaine shaped lump next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you so twitchy? Can't sleep?"

Kurt sighed. "No. I have this, like an itch, under my skin. It's making it hard to stay calm."

Blaine was quiet for a long minute. "Come here."

The slightest undertone of Dom pheromones soothed him and he found himself happily wiggling closer to his friend, who pulled him closer, slipping an arm around his waist.

_the weight of your Dom on top of you_

_your submissive instincts will come out in a way you've never experienced before_

_your body is going to start reacting differently_

Andrew's words danced through his mind, a warning as much as friendly advice. Kurt found that he didn't care, not wrapped up in a wonderfully warm boy who smelled like home.

888

The following days fell into a steady routine. Kurt would wake up half an hour early for school, go through his morning routine and waking Blaine before going to visit his father in the hospital until it was time to go to school. Classes were full if the typical repetitive monotony and as soon as it was over, he was back at the hospital. Doctor Novak had no problem answering his questions or going over Burt's new diet or medications for the hundredth time. He knew he was being overly cautious, but he didn't want his father to end up back here if he could prevent it.

Blaine was a rock for him. Every day, he insisted on making sure Kurt was eating and he would sit at the hospital with him, prodding him to do his homework and drink some water. The orders helped, drawing his focus back in whenever his mind began to wander. At night, he was helped to sleep by the solid weight of Blaine on top of him. It was like Andrew had said, but Kurt was so comforted by everything Blaine did that he didn't even think twice about it. He was Blaine's and Blaine was his for however long he would get to keep him. Right now was all that mattered to Kurt and he was taking every advantage of it.

It was Blaine who stopped a series of panic attacks over the week as the stress of everything began catching up to him. He almost never had to go looking for his Dom, who would magically appear by his side just as the panic began to grip him, almost as though he was pulled by magic to Kurt. The attacks were staved off more than they overwhelmed him.

Finally, Saturday arrived and with it came Burt's discharge. After packing up his belongings, thanking the Anderson's, and promising Andrew he would call him if he needed anything, they left for the hospital. They had already dropped Kurt's vehicle off the night before when they had gone over to do one last check up and to set up the living room for Burt to stay in and now all they had to do was pick him up.

Kurt's nails drummed anxiously against the arm of the chair he was sitting in while they were all given the instructions one last time and Burt filled out a bunch of paperwork. Blaine reached over, sliding his hand into Kurt's easily and squeezing. Kurt gave him a tight lipped smile as his eyes flicked between the woman pointing out where to sign and to his father, who was carefully looking over each page.

"Don't want to accidentally sign my soul away to you guys," he joked as he handed the woman the last of the documents. They were given a folder with written copies of everything and Kurt carefully tucked them into his bag as Blaine helped Burt into the waiting wheelchair before hurrying out of the room to pull the car up to the front. Kurt pushed his dad down, chatting amicably with the woman and thanking her as they loaded Burt into the front seat of Blaine's car. The drive home was slightly tense, as Kurt couldn't seem to stop staring at his dad, as though waiting for something to go wrong. They made it home safely, though, and Blaine was more than happy to help Burt, gently commanding Kurt to get the bags and carry them inside. It helped, as the orders always did, and by the time he was back upstairs from dropping his stuff off in his room, Burt was comfortably sat on the couch, remote in hand and Blaine seated on their large comfy chair.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Kurt asked, standing in the doorway.

"No, I'm funny, buddy," Burt told him gently. "Come in and watch a movie with us."

The title menu of Peter Pan popped up on the screen and Kurt didn't stop himself from grinning. It had always been his go-to movie when he was sick or sad as a child and his father had always seemed to know when he needed it most, popping it in before Kurt could ask. He had gone through two VHS cassettes after his mother had died.

"Sir?" Kurt questioned, coming up to stand next to where Blaine was sitting. His Dom looked up. "Please?"

"Please what?"

His ears burned; he wasn't really comfortable doing this in from of people yet. "Please, Sir, may I sit in your lap?"

The sweet smile he got in return was worth it and he was soon settled in Blaine's lap, curled into him as Peter Pan took the Darling children on the adventure of a lifetime.

The first real issue didn't crop up until later than evening. Kurt was stressing himself out, wanting everything to be perfect and hovering over his dad until Burt finally sighed.

"Kurt, I don't need my pillows fluff- Okay, that's it!" Kurt jumped at the loud tone, his bottom lip trembling as he stared at his father. "I love you, but you are driving me nuts, kiddo. Blaine, will you-"

Blaine was a solid force at his back, glaring at Burt for daring to talk to his sub like that, but he nodded. "Come on, Lovely, let's get you ready for bed," he murmured gently.

"I just wanted to help," Kurt sniffled, allowing Blaine's hand to guide him downstairs.

"I know, but there's such a thing as too much of a good thing, right? And your dad, I know he appreciates everything you do for him, but sweetie, you can be a little overbearing sometimes."

Kurt huffed out a sigh, flopping down on his bed. "Yeah, I know." He lifted his leg obediently, allowing Blaine to unzip and pull off his boot. A warm shiver shot down his spine as Blaine dug his thumb into his arch, massaging out the tension there. Soon, he was a warm, shivery mess, his entire body like jello as he stretched lazily across his bed, nearly asleep. He allowed Blaine to help him changing, too boneless to do much, and then he was curled up in bed, sleep dangling in front of him until Blaine crawled under the covers and pressed him into the mattress.

888

The next few days passed in a similar manner and Kurt was just thankful that Friday had been the last day of school before winter break, which meant that he could focus on his father instead of worrying about homework. Between caring for him, getting the house cleaned up for family to come over for Christmas, preparing what food he could beforehand, and fretting over having to be presented to Blaine's family, Kurt was quickly reaching his limit.

Which is why he was scowling as he allowed Blaine to lead him to the kitchen on Christmas Eve day, his hands covering Kurt's eyes, making the walk awkward. "Blaine, I don't have time for this, I have so many things I need to be doing right now."

"I know that, but I also know that you're stressing yourself out to the point where you're going to make yourself sick. You need to relax," Blaine told him firmly, making Kurt sigh in exasperation.

"I'm fine, Blaine!"

He heard Blaine sigh as they came to a stop and then he was being turned around, his eyes no longer covered.

"Kurt." His name was spoken firmly with an underlying hint of command that made some of the tightness of his muscles loosen. "Who am I to you?"

"My Dom," he answered promptly.

"Exactly. And as your Dom, it's my job to see that you're cared for in whatever fashion you need. Right now, it's mentally, so what we're going to do is go into that kitchen, bake some Christmas cookies, decorate them, and sing along to the radio while we do, until you are happy and relaxed. Understood?"

Kurt's lips twitched into a smile as he replied, "Yes, Sir."

"Good," Blaine beamed at him. "Now let's get to baking!" Kurt laughed but turned around anyway. Apparently Blaine had been a busy boy because everything had already been set up. Bowls littered the counter, some filled with ingredients and others waiting to be used. There were measuring cups and spoons, cookie sheets, cooling racks and, on the kitchen table, everything they would need to decorate with.

"I figured we could make our own icing and what cookies we don't eat or give to people, we could donate to the homeless shelter."

It was Kurt's turn to beam. "I think that sounds wonderful."

Blaine had hooked his music player up to a set of speakers and placed it on the windowsill above the sink. He had created a massive Christmas playlist, he warned Kurt as Jingle Bell Rock came on.

They danced and sang and baked and, yeah, Kurt had forgotten how therapeutic baking could be. They made a variety of cookies and sang their way through *Baby It's Cold Outside, Let It Snow, White Christmas* and a whole host of other ones; Kurt was happy to hear that most weren't religious.

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling too," Blaine sang as they decorated sugar cookies, grinning and nudging Kurt, who joined him, "Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."

They giggled their way through the g_iddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap_ parts and when the song was over, Kurt leaned into Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you, this is just what I needed today."

Blaine kissed the top of his head, putting down the tube of icing he had been working with. "That's my job and I was happy to do it." He chuckled, gesturing to the cookies. "_Very_ happy to do it, in this case."

Kurt grinned, tilting his head up and Blaine's face was right there and Kurt didn't stop himself from pressing their lips together.


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt couldn't believe he was kissing Blaine, but he didn't pull back. He grew worried when Blaine remained frozen under his lips after a couple of seconds, but just as he started to pull back, Blaine's hand came up to cup his cheek, holding him in place. Their lips moved softly against each other, parting slightly with a wet sound and then coming back together. There was a shift and suddenly the angle wasn't as awkward and their lips were pressed together more fully and _oh_.

Kurt felt Blaine grin against his lips when he let out a tiny whine and then there was a tongue flicking across the seam. His lips parted as he gasped and the tongue ran along the inside of his bottom lip. A shiver of want rolled down his spine as he cautiously ran his tongue along Blaine's, feeling the other boys' breath hitch. His stomach swooped as they kissed, slow and sweet. It was a sharp contrast to how fast he was breathing and how desperate he was for Blaine to do more, to touch him.

He pulled back with a soft smacking sound and stared at Blaine, curious if the look of wonder on Blaine's face was mirrored on his own. "Wow."

"Yeah."

Kurt licked his lips and Blaine's eyes dropped down to them and then he was leaning in again, brushing lightly over Kurt's lips. "I'm so in love with you."

Kurt jerked back, staring slack jawed at Blaine, who looked mildly horrified. "Oh my god, Kurt, I-"

"Did you mean it?" Kurt cut in.

"Yes, but-"

"Then don't ruin this."

Kurt leaned forward, pressing their lips together and stopping any reply that Blaine might have formed. It was still soft and sweet, but with an undercurrent of love that hadn't been spoken of before.

"I love you, too."

The words were barely whispered but Blaine latched onto them, cupping Kurt's face more firmly and kissing him fiercer than before. He wasted no time dominating Kurt's mouth, pressing hard and nipping on Kurt's full bottom lip before sucking on the top one. Kurt moaned as his hands came up to clutch Blaine's shirt sleeves, allowing Blaine to do what he wanted. The lack of control was amazing, adding to the already heightened feel of Blaine holding him close.

"Do you mean it?" Blaine asked, pulling away and stroking his thumb over Kurt's jaw.

"Yes, of course," Kurt breathed. "I-I have for awhile," he added shyly.

"Good," Blaine grinned, "me, too."

"Now that the lovey dovey stuff is over, can I have a cookie?" Burt asked from the doorway. They both giggled, reluctantly letting go of each other and turning to face him.

"Only one," Kurt told him firmly. "You're still not supposed to have junk food." He picked up an artfully decorated wreath and handed it to him. Burt took it and a look of bliss passed over his face at the first taste of sugary sweets he'd had since his angina attack.

"Now shoo." Kurt flapped his hands, earning an eye roll as Burt left. He cleared his throat and peeked at Blaine through his lashes. "So…"

Blaine let out a laugh, reaching for Kurt's hand. "So... Have you... felt like this for long?"

"A while, yeah. Um, you?"

"Probably since the first moment I laid eyes on you, but you hated me so much; I kind of buried it."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh as he shook his head. "I never hated you, I just thought you were like all the other Doms." They sat there, grinning stupidly at each other. "So why didn't you tell me after you realized it?"

"I was worried. I mean, you were slowly opening up to me and we were becoming such good friends, I guess I just didn't want to ruin it. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt shrugged, his eyes dropping to Blaine's shoulder. "I didn't think you liked me like that. I didn't want to take the chance and you _not_ and then where would I be? Back to only one real friend?"

Two fingers lifted his chin until his eyes locked onto those smiling hazel orbs. "We've both been pretty dumb, huh?" Kurt let out a giggle, nodding. "How about we stop being dumb and start being us?"

"I like that idea," Kurt murmured, letting Blaine pull him in for a kiss.

They spent the day kissing and sharing shy looks of wonder as they finished the cookies and delivered them to some of their friends. Blaine had bought enough to bake a few of dozen cookies and Burt had bought some and they had used everything. The homeless shelter was happy to take four dozen cookies off their hands after they delivered the rest of them before heading back to Kurt's house.

After checking on Burt, who was soundly asleep, they went down to Kurt's room to get ready for bed themselves. Kurt was being presented to Blaine's family the following day and he didn't want to show up with bags under his eyes. They went through the evening ritual they had fallen into and were curling up in bed before too long, despite Kurt's rigorous skin regimen and the one he had convinced Blaine to start as well.

"What's been bothering you?" Blaine asked once they were settled under the covers with Kurt resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, meaning that his body was pressed flush to Blaine's side and ensuring he could feel the way Kurt barely stiffened.

"What do you mean?"

Blaine began running his hand up and down Kurt's arm, wanting him to relax. "You've had this look in your eyes since we dropped off cookies to Sam and Mercedes. Tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt shrugged half heartedly, his finger tracing idle patterns on Blaine's chest. "I just... They looked so happy, you know? Their new apartment and their rings finally came in and everything and, I don't know... What are you going to do when you meet your soulmate, Blaine? I know you love me, and I love you, but when that happens, what's going to happen to me? I already know I'll never meet mine, but you're bound to meet yours one day. I-I won't keep you from him, but I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Kurt." Calloused fingers brushed away the dampness on his face and it was only then that Kurt realized he had been crying. Blaine rolled them until he was hovering over him. "Lovely, don't cry, please. I-I've already decided. If you want, I will forsake my soulmate."

But Kurt was shaking his head back and forth. "No, I can't ask you to do that!"

"Once again, you're not asking, I'm saying. Kurt, I love _you_, and, soulmate or not, I'm not ever going to love anyone else." Kurt was still shaking his head, but it was more subdued as tears dripped down his cheeks into his hair. "It's not that unusual for two people who aren't soulmates to be together, you know that."

"But Blaine, we're still so young-"

Lips covered his, cutting off his words and making him gasp. It was quick and hungry and it stole his breath away.

"I don't care if we're five or fifty," Blaine growled. "I know I belong with you. If soulmates can tell just because of a stupid mark, then why can't I trust what I feel in my heart? I love you, I will always love you, and nobody is going to change that."

Kurt yanked him down for a searing kiss, hot and open mouthed from the start. Blaine didn't allow him control for long, pressing the lengths of their bodies together as their tongues slid against each other. Kurt moaned, fingers scrabbling, pushing, trying to bring them closer, tighter.

"Please, Sir, please," he panted when he finally tore his lips from his Doms.

Strong hands grabbed his as Blaine's knees dug into the bed and his wrists were pinned above his head. "You're mine," Blaine said, his voice low and rough. "_Say it_."

"Yours, only yours, Sir!"

It was like the dreams he'd had so often, but it was real, he knew it was this time. His body was buzzing, every nerve ending on fire as he moaned and whimpered and panted, as Blaine thrust his hips down, just once, firmly, as a bruising mark was made on his neck from Blaine's teeth sinking into the soft skin.

"Mine," Blaine whispered one last time, lips brushing over Kurt's before he pulled back. Neither spoke for several minutes, staring at each other in the shadowy dark of Kurt's basement bedroom until they simply curled around each other and fell asleep.

888

Kurt woke up alone the next morning, his body still humming pleasantly from the night before. Blaine wanted _him_, wanted to stay with him and forsake his soulmate and, as terrible as Kurt felt about taking Blaine away from someone, he found himself caring less than he thought. Blaine was his and he was Blaine's and nothing was going to tear them apart.

A quick shower and morning routine later, he was climbing the stairs and checking on his father, who was drowsily sitting up. Something amazing smelling wafted towards him and he left Burt on the couch to full wake up in favor of searching for his Dom. His nose led him into the kitchen where the man himself stood, flipping pancakes in the air with practiced ease.

"Good morning," Kurt said, grinning brightly when Blaine turned around. His face lit up, his teeth peeking out from beneath his pink lips as he smiled back.

"Hello, Lovely," he replied, motioning for Kurt to come closer and pressing him against the counter when he did. Kurt's arms immediately came up to wrap around Blaine's shoulders, humming as Blaine kissed him sweetly.

"Were you eating blueberries?" Kurt asked suddenly, pulling back.

"Mmhmm, woke up early to make blueberry pancakes. You said they were your favorite," Blaine said as he worked his way from Kurt's lips to his ear, giving the lobe a little nip.

"Oh! I told you that months ago, how-"

"I remember everything you told me."

"You didn't remember to flip the bacon," a voice interrupted and it was then that they realized that something was burning. Blaine let out a yelp, releasing Kurt before moving the bacon off of the stove eye. He grinned sheepishly as he turned the bacon over, checking to make sure it was cooked all the way through before moving the pieces onto a paper towel next to the stove.

"Thanks, Burt."

"Does this mean I can have a piece?"

"No."

Kurt did allow his father a pancake, but insisted he eat the bowl of fruit and a container of yogurt instead of the food Blaine had prepared for them. Burt grumbled mutinously, but devoured his bowl without actually complaining. His angina attack had scared him just as much as it had Kurt and he was doing everything in his power to get his cholesterol lowered so that Kurt would stop worrying as much. He was eternally grateful for Blaine becoming Kurt's Dom because the boy ended up having had more panic attacks in the past week than he had in the past five years. He was sure the stress of taking care of Kurt would have given him the heart attack they were so desperate to avoid and, for that alone, he was more than happy to welcome Blaine into their lives.

After plates had been cleared and the kitchen had been cleaned, the three of them retreated to the living room. Burt had already set up the camcorder, ignoring Kurt's eye roll.

"You'll appreciate the memories when you get older," Burt said flippantly as he sat down after turning it on.

"I'm sure I won't, considering I look terrible," Kurt retorted, scowling as he and Blaine arranged themselves in front of the Christmas tree.

"I think you're adorable," Blaine said, knocking their shoulders together. Kurt beamed at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Oh, he says it and gets a kiss, I say it and get a glare, I see how it is."

"Here, you can open a present first."

Kurt shoved a box at him and thus began their Christmas morning. Burt hadn't had much time to get Blaine something, but had somehow managed to get a Buckeye's shirt and beanie wrapped and under the tree without either of them knowing about it, despite not being allowed to drive. Blaine had gotten him a Buckeye's cap and a book about healthy ways to barbeque that Burt had laughed at before promising to look into it before summer came. Burt had gotten Kurt a few things that he had asked for and a few things he hadn't, but that he still wanted. After Kurt finished opening his gifts from his dad, Burt gathered up all the new tools Kurt had given him, the cap, and book and headed to their garage. He promised Kurt he wouldn't do anything besides organize his new toys.

"Are you ready for your present?" Kurt asked Blaine excitedly as soon as Burt was gone.

"Bring it on!"

Kurt handed him a smallish, flat box, rolling his eyes when Blaine playfully shook it before tearing the blue plaid wrapping paper off. Inside lay a bowtie, and when Blaine took it out, he realized what he thought were polka dots were actually little Reptars, copied again and again over the fabric. He laughed, ignoring the fact that he was in a plain white t-shirt and tying it around his neck.

"How do I look?"

"Fabulous as always," Kurt laughed along with him, admiring the way it looked against Blaine's skin. He had wanted to give him something silly, but knew the presents they were going to be giving each other at his parents' house would need to be more of the serious nature. The little Reptars appealed to Blaine's playful nature and he wanted to keep the look on his face when he saw it private, just for him to see and take out later when he needed something to make him smile.

"Here, open yours," Blaine said, handing Kurt a box the size of his hand. It was a little on the heavy side and carefully wrapped in shiny silver paper. Inside the white box underneath was a silver brooch in the shape of scissors nestled in the soft cotton lining the bottom of the box. A thin chain hung from partway down the blade of the scissors to the round part of the bottom handle. Kurt carefully lifted it from the box, feeling the thin blade of the pin in the back pressing against his fingers.

"Blaine, this is- It's beautiful!" Kurt gasped. He looked up to find him grinning broadly.

"I saw it when I went out antiquing with my mom a couple of weeks ago and thought of you."

"It's perfect, thank you." He leaned over, balancing one hand on Blaine's knee and cupping his cheek to bring him in for a tender kiss. "I love you."

Blaine felt a small thrill shoot through him. They hadn't said the words again since yesterday afternoon, but he already knew he would never get tired of hearing them. "I love you, too."

It wasn't until Burt came back in several minutes later that Kurt realized that the camcorder was still on and had filmed the whole thing. He really hoped his dad wasn't serious about watching those at a later date.

After cleaning up the living room and shoving all of the wrapping paper in the recycle bin, Blaine went to take a shower while Kurt got ready for his presentation at the Anderson house. He had naturally balked at the idea when Blaine first reminded him, but knew that it was best just to deal with it all at once. His hair was carefully restyled where the quick fix this morning had fallen and then he pulled on the clothes he had chosen for the occasion; nothing too out there, just some slacks with a faint pinstripe, a plain white Henley over a white t-shirt, and a black vest to top it all off. He tucked a red handkerchief in the left pocked and pinned his new brooch on the flap above it.

He was just checking over everything one last time when Blaine appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped short, blinking at Kurt, who was checking that his ass looked okay in his pants as he slipped on his belt. "Wow, Kurt, you look… Wow."

Kurt laughed, turning to face his Dom. "And don't you look all spiffy yourself?" Though his hair was slicked back into his gel helmet, he was wearing a maroon cardigan over a white and black stripped shirt and tight black slacks.

"Well, thank you," Blaine said loftily, preening playfully before flashing Kurt a smile. "Are you about ready?"

"I just have to put on my shoes and I'll be good to go," Kurt replied, sitting on the bed and pulling out the boots he had chosen to go with his outfit. "Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to be under dressed."

"Kurt, if anyone is going to be underdressed, it's me," Blaine assured him as he sat next to him and began putting on his own shoes.

Kurt let out a little hum, making sure his pants fell just right over the boots before standing. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

Blaine offered his arm and together they headed upstairs. Kurt reminded his dad that he would be back in an hour and a half to take him to his Uncle Pete's house before they were out of the door. They had agreed to take Kurt's Navigator so only he would have to leave after opening presents at the Anderson's. He would drop Burt off at his uncle's the next town over and then head back to their house in time for the presentation and dinner. He only hoped it would go better than he was thinking it would. Tina had been sworn to silence about the matter (another Anderson tradition, apparently) and Blaine had only looked at him sadly.

Still, he thought, he had been through a lot in his short life and this was just one more uphill battle he would have to conquer. He didn't have much longer to think about it since the Anderson's lived only a few blocks over. Blaine directed him to park in his usual spot and clambered out. However, just as they reached the door, Blaine stopped him, hooking his finger into Kurt's cuff as he backed him against the door.

His breath was a sigh across Kurt's lips as he pressed their foreheads against each other and whispered, "No matter what happens in there, I want you to remember that I love you, okay?"

"Blaine?"

"I'm probably just being overdramatic, but, please, Kurt, don't hold anything against me after this, please."

Kurt tilted his head up to kiss Blaine, trying to make it into a balm to sooth his Doms worries. "Nothing your family does is going to change how I feel about you. I will love you forever," Kurt vowed.

Blaine echoed the sentiment and straightened up. His hand came up to stroke Kurt's cheek, his finger flexing inside the stuff cuff, making it tighten momentarily. "Let's do this," he said with renewed conviction.

There was no one in the kitchen except Andrew, who smiled at them when they walked in. "Hello, boys. Everyone is in the den waiting, I just needed to baste the turkey real quick. Go on." He nodded his head towards the opposite door with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Blaine said, giving him a smile in return as he tugged Kurt forward by the cuff.

"Merry Christmas, Andrew," Kurt added, waving as he disappeared around the corner. He thought he heard a chuckle and a reply, but they were too far away by the time he realized it.

"Ah, Blaine, there you are," Bethany exclaimed the moment they stepped foot in the gigantic den. It was filled nearly full with people, half of them standing around and chatting while the other half mingled quietly in the background, took care of the several kids wandering around, or stood quietly next to who Kurt assumed were their Doms, smiling and nodding along. He spotted Tina stuck fast to Cooper's side, a pained looking smile on her face until she spotted him. It instantly brightened and she waved at him from across the room. He waved back before a tiny jerk on his cuff had him facing Bethany Anderson.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he asked politely.

"I was asking how your father was," Bethany replied, looking slightly annoyed.

"He's healing, thank you for asking. We have a doctor's appointment on Monday for a checkup, but Bl-Sir has been helping me make sure he's eating properly and doing a little exercise." Kurt smiled tightly at her, feeling nervous already.

"Yes, Blaine is very good at helping people, and I'm sure it's not easy for you to take care of your father, being that you're only a sub. Come now, it's time for the presents to be exchanged!" The last part was spoken at a higher volume as Andrew joined them. Everyone began shuffling about, finding places to sit. There were pillows for the subs to sit on while the Doms took all of the chairs and couches placed around the room. The children sat closest to the huge Christmas tree that stood in the far right corner, with adult interspaced throughout the room.

Kurt scowled as he was forced to sit at Blaine's feet, meeting his Doms sorrowful eyes and mouthing, _It's okay_. He may hate it, but he didn't want Blaine to feel bad. It wasn't his fault, after all. At least he was able to sit next to Tina, who leaned forward to give him a quick hug.

Andrew knelt in front of the tree, softly calling out names and passing the tastefully wrapped packages to their owners. Kurt was surprised at the number of packages he received, but the surprise quickly grew to distaste as he realized that most of the things were about how to be a good sub and the best ways to take care of his Dom. It disgusted him that these people only saw him as an object, a belonging of Blaine's to serve him. Tina had received pretty much the same thing and they both forced down an eye roll when one of the Doms sweetly informed them that they had better study if they wanted to keep their Doms happy. Kurt gritted his teeth, thanking them all insincerely before he realized that Blaine was handing him a package.

"Sir, you shouldn't have!" Kurt breathed as he opened the box and revealed a black scarf he'd been eyeballing for the past six months. "This-this is too much, after the brooch-"

"Nonsense, I know how much you wanted that. Here, let's tie it on you."

Quite happily now, Kurt sat up on his knees, facing Blaine and tilting his head back so that his neck was exposed. So much trust in the motion, and yet Kurt had found himself doing it without a second thought. The silk slid along the pale skin and Kurt could feel the tremble in Blaine's body where his hands were on his knees, holding his balance. Blaine deftly tied the scarf just slightly too tight and Kurt felt his breath hitch at the feeling. The knot pressed against his windpipe as he leaned his head forward, his eyes bright and his pants constricting.

"Thank you, Sir," he murmured, low and hot, the words shooting straight to Blaine's groin in combination with the wild look in Kurt's eyes.

"You are very welcome," he said, his eyes trained on Kurt's lips as his tongue darted out to wet them.

"Okay, moving on!" Cooper said loudly from his seat next to Blaine. But Kurt didn't bother paying attention to what was going on beside him, particularly not since the only box Blaine had left to open was from Kurt.

"What's this?" Blaine asked curiously, finally tearing his eyes away from Kurt and picking it up. They could explore what was going on with Kurt and that scarf later, away from prying eyes.

"What, did you think all you were going to get was a silly bowtie? It's like you don't even know me," Kurt joked, though his voice was still a little rough and scratchy. Blaine smiled fondly at him as he unwrapped the box and the pure joy on his face as he unveiled his new collection of vintage bowties was more than enough to make up for how awkward Kurt felt amongst the Anderson family.

After everyone thanked everyone else, they began messing with their newly gained items. Kurt gathered his into a careful pile and spent a few minutes chatting with Tina before the alarm on his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Oh, I need to go, I have to drive my dad to my uncle's house," he told her, leaning in for a hug.

"Please don't leave me here alone," Tina hissed in his ear. "These people are so pretentious!"

Kurt laughed, squeezing her briefly and pulling. "It's only for an hour or so and then I'll be back," he swore.

"You better."

"I'm sorry, did you say you were driving your father somewhere?" asked a middle aged woman on the couch next to them.

Kurt looked her right in the eye as he replied, "Yes, to my uncle's house so that he can spend Christmas with our family. He recently suffered an angina attack and isn't allowed to drive yet." He treasured the irritated look on her face that he dared not to speak deferentially to her.

She sniffed disdainfully. "In my day, subs weren't allowed to drive."

"Yes, well, times have change."

"Come on, Kurt, let me help you take your gifts to your car," Blaine said loudly as he stood. He scooped up the stack of books and the like and began carefully making his way around the people on the floor, giving Kurt no choice to follow.

"Well, she's certainly a piece of work," he waspishly the moment they stepped into the garage. Blaine sighed as Kurt unlocked the Navigator and opened the door so Blaine could set his load in the back seat. "You do realize I'm just going to donate those books, right? Or maybe burn them," he added mutinously, glaring at them.

"I don't blame you and, look, I'm sorry about Aunt Gail-"

"No, it's fine, I promise." Kurt took a deep breath of the semi cold air of the garage and smiled at him lopsidedly. "I've heard worse."

"You shouldn't have had to," Blaine grumbled, tugging on the cuff and pulling Kurt closer. "Go and hurry back to me."

Kurt leaned in and kissed his pout until Blaine was smiling under his lips. "I'll be back in an hour or so, okay?"

"And when we get home tonight, we're talking about this," Blaine whispered, two fingers fitting themselves under the tight silk scarf and tugging slightly, enjoying the way Kurt's breath went a little funny and his eyes darkened.

"Yes, Sir."

With one last hard kiss, he released Kurt and watched him get into his car, hitting the button Blaine had taken out of his own car to open the garage. He shivered at the blast of freezing air, wrapping his arms around his torso and doing the funny little finger wave to Kurt as the door slid shut again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Trigger for breathplay, underage drinking**

Uncle Pete's house was the next town over, so the drive only lasted about twenty minutes. Once there, he spent several minutes with his family, talking and laughing. There were a few gifts for him to open, things he knew he would actually _use_, and some for Blaine as well; Kurt promised to bring him along when he came to pick up Burt. It was such a different environment from Blaine's house, so open and warm and loving; a startling contrast that made him not want to go back to the pristine house that brimmed with judgment and oppression. But Blaine was still there, having been guilt tripped by Bethany into staying, that he knew he had to go back.

With a heavy heart and lingering hugs, he left and the return trip did nothing but tear away his nerves and not even the sound track of _Wicked_ could sooth them. The anticipation was the worst thing, the fear of what was going to happen, of stepping into the unknown and not knowing the outcome, only that it wouldn't be good. The drive seemed to take forever and was over all too quickly. He parked his Navigator back in Blaine's spot and climbed out of the car. This was it.

Inside, the kitchen was bustling, subs going back and forth preparing dinner. They all greeted him warmly, informing him where Blaine was and inviting him to join them if he wanted. He promised he would be back if he had time, knowing that he had cut the time close with his reluctance to leave his family. In the foyer, Blaine was talking to a boy, only a few years older than them. As soon as he saw Kurt making his way over, his face lit up and he excused himself to meet Kurt halfway. His fingers slipped into Kurt's cuff as soon as they were close enough, a habit Kurt had noticed Blaine had developed over the past week.

"Hey, how was the drive?" he asked as he lead him to a corner so that they could hear each other without being overheard.

"It was good; the roads are a little slick though. My family can't wait to meet you," Kurt added shyly.

Blaine's face lit up at the comment. "Really? I can't wait to meet them, either."

"Then what do you say to getting out of here and doing that instead?" Kurt's eyes flitted nervously around and caught the judging stares of several Doms.

"I know, I wish we could," Blaine said, smiling sympathetically, his hand coming up to rub Kurt's arm. "Dinner will start soon and then we can go and have fun with your family, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine leaned forward, kissing him softly as Bethany cleared her throat.

"Dinner is ready," she called from the doorway. Blaine held Kurt back as everyone else poured out of the room and into the adjacent dining room. There weren't usually many subs to be presented before Christmas dinner, since Thanksgiving was so close, and this year, it was only Kurt. He shifted nervously as everyone got settled into their seats. The subs were carrying dishes inside and placing them on the table as Blaine explained, "Normally my dad would be explaining how things work, but Laura told me that there was an accident in the kitchen with one of the pies and so he's been working on that."

Kurt nodded mindlessly, simply wishing to get the whole dog and pony show done with. After everyone had been seated, Blaine led Kurt the rest of the way into the room, starting with his Grandmother Annabel. She sneered slightly at Kurt's clothes, but exchanged a few brief words with him anyway. Most of the Doms acted the same way, looking down at Kurt as though he were a dirty child who wanted to touch their clean clothes. Blaine didn't know why they were all being so rude when they had acted perfectly nice to Tina, but no less than three Doms barked commands at Kurt, including Aunt Gail, who maintained her snotty attitude from earlier.

And that's when he realized what they were doing; they were trying to knock Kurt down a peg, since he hadn't been subservient to Aunt Gail and walked around like nothing bothered him. Blaine knew that his sub had simply slipped on his protective skin before they had even left the kitchen when they first got here, had wanted to be prepared for the barbs he was so used to being thrown his way. He hadn't paid much attention, because Kurt still did it at school as well, but as long as he continued to treat Blaine the same, he didn't mind much. Now, he watched Kurt's jaw clench and release spasmodically as thinly veiled insults were tossed at him carelessly and he was forced to deal with snappish commands for silly things, like refilling a water glass or picking up a napkin that had been purposely dropped. Stupid things, done just to show how low they thought Kurt was.

Cooper was the only Dom to treat him kindly, engaging Kurt in a brief conversation about eggnog before he was forced to let him move on, which only left…

His mother.

He felt Kurt take a deep, fortifying breath, tucking two of his fingers into Kurt's cuff and causing it to dig into his wrist, wanting to help center him as they stepped up to Bethany.

"Mother, may I present my sub, Kurt Hummel?" he asked formally.

"Kurt, lovely to meet you," Bethany replied just as formally, though there was something hard in her eyes.

"And you, Mrs. Anderson," Kurt said, strength in his words.

"Are you prepared to take on the duties of a sub and treat my son with the respect a Dom deserves?" Bethany asked.

"I am." Kurt's chin tilted up proudly at the words.

"Good. Now, kneel."

Kurt stared at her for a moment. Kneeling was the something that was not done lightly, as it was the most exposed a sub could be without being restrained. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, _kneel_," Bethany commanded.

"No."

A gasp went up around the room and several people began muttering angrily.

"You dare defy me?" Bethany hissed, her face beginning to twist in anger.

"I dare to not put myself in a position I wouldn't be comfortable in," Kurt shot back. "I've played your little game, done stupid little tasks from Doms who could have easily have done them themselves had they not tried to put me in my place. I will not submit to someone unwillingly."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are," Kurt snapped, eyes blazing. "You think I don't know what you're trying to do? What you're all trying to do? Who do you people think you are, forcing your subs to be seen and not heard? To deny them things simply because they were born differently? It's stupid of you to think that you can just walk around commanding people to do as you pleased. How would you like it if you had someone come up to you and just start giving you orders and not bothering to ask if you wanted to obey them or not? You would _hate_ it, Dom or not. Instead of following flawed traditions made to put people down, how about you consider what other people are feeling?"

The entire room was silent as he finished his spiel but he didn't bother looking at anyone else, his eyes boring into Bethany's as Blaine stood solidly at his side. Kurt could feel the pride flowing off of his Dom and let it boost him into finishing with, "There are a lot of things I will do for the man I love, but heeding commands that make me uncomfortable is one thing I refuse to do. So kick me out, make me the black sheep, I don't care. I'm here for Blaine, to support him, but I am _not_ here for your approval or dismissal."

Without waiting, Blaine carefully stepped back, gently pulled the cuff so that Kurt would get the hint to move, and led him to their assigned seats on the other side of Cooper and Tina. They sat under the heavy stares of the family around them and Blaine saw Tina reach over covertly and squeeze Kurt's hand.

"Well, we should start eating," Andrew said, his soft voice still carrying over the gathered people due to the ringing silence. Blaine finally dared to look at his mother as people slowly began dishing out food, their eyes darting nervously between Bethany and where she was glaring at Kurt, who was happily doling out food on his and Blaine's plates. Andrew had a hand on her shoulder and was whispering to her, obviously trying to calm her down. It must have worked because by the time Blaine looked up again, she was seated and eating, though occasionally shooting shrewd looks off in their directions.

Blaine shook it off and ate. The sooner they were done, the sooner they could leave. He wished more than anything he could have skipped over this whole day or avoided having to come here, but a part of him hopes that at least one Dom will consider what Kurt had said. It's a far fetched notion, but Blaine had always considered himself an optimist.

Dinner dragged on and on and the site of Kurt not seeming to care, happily chatting with Tina while he ate, seemed to have everyone on edge, Doms and subs alike. It was clear that Kurt would probably never fit in with his family and Blaine… Well, he wasn't going to complain about fewer family commitments he would have to go to because no one would want Kurt around.

Once they finished their food, Kurt thanked them for dinner, his words only barely tinged with sarcasm, before telling everyone goodbye. They collected the presents of Blaine's he had decided on taking with him, the rest already placed in his room upstairs, and made their escape. They didn't talk about what had happened at Kurt's insistence, not wanting to ruin the rest of the day. Everyone at his uncle's house was kind, extending greetings and acting like he was one of the family from the beginning. There were no tests, no too firm grips when shaking hands to test his strength. There was teasing and jokes and everyone poked fun at each other. It was relaxed and carefree and everything Blaine wished he had.

888

"So what do you think about a Rockin' New Years Eve party at my place?" Sam asked without preamble as he and Mercedes show up at Kurt's house two days after Christmas.

"I'd say it's too small and your neighbors would complain," Kurt muttered, glaring at one of the sub books he had gotten from Blaine's family as he flipped through it out of curiosity. "Sam, you guys live in an apartment."

"Yeah, but I really want to have a party," he whined, head falling onto the table with a thunk.

"Is this visit just an excuse for you to ask if you can borrow my house, because you know you'll have to ask my dad." He slammed the book closed with a scoff and shoved it across the table. Blaine craned his neck at the noise, looking at him worriedly until Kurt smiled and blew him a kiss. He blew one back and continued helping Mercedes make their lunch.

Sam sighed, turning his head to look at Kurt without lifting it from the table top. "I actually already asked him and he told me that I had to get your seal of approval."

"I hate that man."

"You don't."

"Fine, I hate you."

Sam grinned, his hand creeping closer as he sat up and leaned in. "No, you don't, you looooooooove me," he teased, his fingers digging into Kurt's side and making him shriek and try to squirm away. Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and quickly yanked his hand back when he realized Blaine was glaring at him. He held his hands up in surrender and mouthed a quick sorry, moving back to the other side of the table. "Okay, what if I promise to clean up afterwards-"

"You had better have planned on doing that anyways-"

"-don't interrupt- aaaaaaaand I will not force you to watch Avatar with me for a month."

"Which Avatar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, the movie or the tv show."

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't catch that. Um, the movie."

"Both."

"Seriously?"

"You're the one who wants to have a party here, Sammy."

Sam heaved a long suffering sigh. "Fine, both."

"And no comic books for two months."

"Two whole months!"

"And I want a Sam pizza the next day."

"Oh, well, that's easy, but I don't work again until the third."

"Fair enough."

"So do we have a deal?"

Kurt sighed, feeling like he had signed his life away. "Fine. But no drugs if Puck or Santana are coming over."

_I should have added no alcohol either_, he thought miserably a few days later. Loud music thumped out of the living room, where all of the New Directions, including Tina, who had dragged Cooper along for one last party with her friends before they left, and several jocks and Cheerios who weren't that bad were all dancing and grinding against each other. Kurt had tried to mingle, but it was so awkward for him. He had kept his distance for years; he wasn't sure he knew _how_ to mingle, which is why he now hovering by the doorway. It was a little after eleven and he had lost Blaine some time before when Sam had dragged him off to talk about birds and chameleons or something.

"Heeeey, there's my favorite Kurtie!" The heavy scent of alcohol accompanied the words as a well muscled arm slung around his neck.

"I'm the only Kurt you know, Puck, and please don't call me that," Kurt said, attempting to shrug the arm off.

"You know, I've always really liked you," Puck said, ignoring his words as he started steering Kurt into the kitchen.

"I'm sure," Kurt retorted dryly, not sure why Puck was leading him there but indulging the drunken man all the same.

"Like, I just want you to have a good time, you know?" Kurt was struck by how sincere Puck sounded in his inebriated state and how sad he looked as he released him and started mixing something from the variety of alcohol and soda bottles that littered his once clean counter. "I mean, I _tried_ to keep those assholes off your back, but they're dumbasses, they don't fuckin' listen to nothin'. You- you've always been cool, though, every since kindergarten. Remember the egg hunt?" Puck giggled as he dropped a couple of pieces of ice into the cup and began pouring Sprite into it. "You, you're a cool dude; you're my boy. Here," he shoved the cup into Kurt's hand, grinning lopsidedly. "Drink up, let loose, have some fun."

"Oh, no thanks, I don't drink," Kurt replied, shocked. He tried to hand the cup back to Puck, who was looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

"You don't want to drink? Aw, I'm sorry, man, I didn't know. Do you- I can fix something else if you want. You want some Sprite?"

"If anyone is going to fix him something, it's going to be me, Puckerman," a voice snapped from the doorway.

"Heeeeey, Anderson!" Puck said as they turned. "My man! Wha's up?"

Blaine eyed him carefully for a moment before he replied, "I think Rachel wants to dance, Puck, why don't you go find her?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna go find- she's so awesome- did you know-" He allowed himself to be gently shoved towards the living room before Blaine moved closer to him.

"You didn't have to do that, you know? He was only being nice," Kurt said, scowling.

"He can go be nice to his own sub," Blaine replied petulantly.

"Blaine, are you… jealous?"

"No."

Kurt crowded into his space, winding his arms around Blaine's waist and kissing him lightly. "I'll always love you best."

The kiss is warm and firm and it takes only seconds before Blaine nipped at Kurt's lips and dipped his tongue inside, running it alongside Kurt's. The edge of the counter dug into his lower back as Blaine pushed him back against it, never breaking the kiss as his hands began running up and down Kurt's sides before cupping his ass. Kurt could hear people shuffling around them, mixing their own drinks and going back to the party as Blaine's mouth latched onto Kurt's neck and began sucking. Kurt moaned, his fingers trying to find purchase on Blaine's shoulder as heat pools at his groin.

Blaine grinned at the vibrations against his lips and the way Kurt shifted his hips to push closer. He had guessed that Kurt's neck would be sensitive after his reaction to the scarf at Christmas and had begun taking full advantage of the fact every time they had made out since. His hand drifted down to grasp Kurt's thigh, hiking it up over his hip.

"Wanky."

Kurt groaned, but this time in annoyance, his fingers relaxing their grip once he realizes that she's not going to go away, just standing there with her arms crossed and smirking at them.

"Oh, don't mind me," she purred as she poured herself a cocktail and leaned back against the counter. She took a sip, her eyes like locked onto them as she raised a delicately shaped eyebrow. "Carry on."

"Nope, mood killed," Kurt said, dropping his leg and shaking his head.

Blaine glowered at Santana until she huffed and rolled her eyes, leaving the room with a muttered, "Virgins."

"Hey, no shaming people!" Kurt yelled at her retreating back.

His only answer was a middle finger before she disappeared around the corner. Blaine nuzzled his nose against his neck until he was smiling again and then picked up the cup that Puck had left behind, Kurt sliding his hands down to Blaine's back pockets, preventing him from moving away.

"What's in this, anyway?" he asked, sniffing.

"Um, I'm not sure, Puck was going on and on about how I was his boy and it distracted." Kurt watched from inches away as Blaine brought the cup to his (perfect, pink, deliciously swollen) lips and took a cautious sip. He frowned, looking into the cup.

"Is it bad?" Kurt asked.

"It's, I don't know, weird? Like, it's not good and it's not bad." He took another sip, letting it set on his tongue for a moment before swallowing.

"Can- May I try it, Sir?"

Blaine looked at him in surprise, whether from the request or from the use of sir, Kurt wasn't sure. He held the cup to Kurt's lips, tipping a small amount of liquid forward into his mouth. Kurt held it there, letting the bubbles tickle his tongue as he tried to sort out the flavours.

"Well?"

Kurt swallowed, not missing the way Blaine's eyes tracked the movement before meeting his again. "It was... Yeah, weird is the best word I can think of. I wonder what he put in it?" he mused.

Blaine shrugged, offering him another sip. They took turns drinking it, hidden in their own little world as people came and went. Puck reappeared at one point and happily made them another cup. The warmth from the alcohol swam through their veins, their hearts beating in time with each other as the music pounded around them when they joined the rest of the group. It was nearly midnight but all of Kurt's thoughts were consumed by Blaine.

His nose was filled with the smell of him, tangy and sweet and musky with sweat. It was particularly strong at his neck and Kurt buried his face there as he started to grind on Blaine's leg where it was shoved between his.

"May I taste you, Sir?"

It was barely more than a whisper against his neck, but he could tell Blaine heard him by the shuddery breath he let out on Kurt's ear.

"Shit, Kurt-" He groaned; who knew Blaine cursing would be so hot? "You can taste whatever you want, baby."

Kurt's tongue was out before he finished his sentence, licking a strip up his neck and moaning at the taste. "I want you so bad."

Blaine nearly whimpered, thrusting his hips forward, desperately seeking friction. "Fuck, I want you, too." Fingers carded through Kurt's hair, twisting tightly and yanking his head up so that Blaine could smash their lips together. It was too hard, too fast, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Kurt's lower lip, tongues tangling roughly as Blaine took what was his and Kurt gave it all he had. He was practically riding Blaine's leg by that point, moaning and panting whenever he could wretch his head away for a few precious seconds.

"Please, Sir, please," he managed to get out before Blaine covered his mouth again.

"Hey, save it for the countdown, it's starting!" someone yelled.

Sure enough, the volume of the tv was cranked up and the entire room began chanting.

_10_

Blaine pulled away, eyes boring into Kurt's.

_9_

Kurt nodded, looking a little shy, but eager.

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

The door to the basement rattled as it was flung open and then they were stumbling down the steps, giggling as Blaine tripped and fell sideways into Kurt.

_4_

_3_

Shoes were kicked off, lost in the dark of the room.

_2_

They stumbled towards the bed, grappling with each other's shirts.

_1_

Their lips met, soft and sweet, in contrast to the heated moment before, as Kurt's knees hit the edge of the bed and cheers rang down from upstairs. Blaine moved with him, not wanting the connection to break as Kurt slowly lay back. Blaine's straddled him, his knees on either side of Kurt's hips. He gently cupped his face, keeping the kiss closed, their lips just moving against each other.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too."

"We're not having penetrative sex tonight."

Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's shoulder, stopping him from dipping down again. He stared at Blaine's face for a long moment, his brow furrowed. Whatever he saw, he must have approved because he replied, "Yes, Sir."

"One day, when we haven't been drinking, if you want, we can go to that step, but right now…" Blaine rolled his hips down, his eyes searching Kurt's. "We can always do something else."

Kurt gasped at the friction against his aching cock and nodded. "Yes, Sir, please."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to pressure MWFH!"

Kurt pulled him down for a kiss, his hands fiddling with the buttons of Blaine's polo. "Can we- No shirts?"

Blaine didn't bother answering, sitting up to strip his shirt off and hauling Kurt up to do the same. They moved farther up the bed and Blaine settled between Kurt's legs, his hands grabbing Kurt's thighs and pulling until they were high enough up that their dicks were lined up. He dropped down onto his forearms, bringing their faces closer together as he rolled his hips.

"Blaine!"

He captured Kurt's lips, nipping and sucking as he worked their hips together, drawing moans and gasps from Kurt. The air between them quickly grew heated, sweat building and making their torsos stick together as they moved.

They broke apart, moaning, after Kurt rolled his hips upwards, the heat in their lower bellies growing.

"K-Kurt, I know we didn't- _fuck_- didn't mark stuff for sexual kinks on the- shit, right there, god- contract, but please, I- I want to try something," Blaine panted, pulling back just far enough that he could look at Kurt as he spoke. He stopped moving when Kurt only nodded, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Kurt let out a whine, his eyes fluttering open as his chest heaved. "What, what is it? Did I do something wrong?" Worry filled his face as he began catching up with his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I'll do better, please, Sir, let me-"

"Hey, hey, hey, no, Kurt, it's okay, it's not you, I promise," Blaine soothed, running a hand through Kurt's sweaty hair in hopes of calming him. "Lovely, no, don't think that you were amazing; perfect. What I was trying to say was I know we didn't mark sexual kinks when we did our contract, but I was thinking... You really liked when I tied that scarf around your neck, didn't you?"

He knew Kurt was blushing, even though he couldn't see it in the darkness of the room. "Yes," Kurt said in a tiny voice.

"I was thinking, what if I- and you can say no, you won't be punished, I swear- what if I... put my hand... around your throat." The last part came out as more of a question, but the way Kurt's eyes gleamed made him sure he knew what he meant.

Keeping their eyes locked, Kurt reached up and grabbed the wrist of the hand in his hair and brought it slowly down until it rested on his throat. He finally broke eye contact as they fluttered shut and his head tipped back.

"Please, Sir," he asked, his voice low and Blaine could feel the vibrations on his palm and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing.

"Lovely, just pinch my arm if you need me to stop, okay?That will be our safe gesture, since you won't be able to talk. Repeat what I just said."

"Pinch your arm if I need to stop," Kurt confirmed, his eyes opening so he could look at Blaine.

"Good boy." He rocked his hips downward, watching as Kurt's eyes fell shut. Slowly, he began applying more pressure to Kurt's throat, feeling every hitch of his breath. Kurt's hand squeezed around his wrist and he stopped, keeping the movement of their hips while watching Kurt, waiting for any sign he wasn't comfortable.

Kurt's hands moved to his back as he rolled his hips in rhythm with Blaine's, his nails digging into his shoulder blades as he gasped. Blaine grunted as sweat dripped into the cuts, spurring him on, his hips moving faster and faster, heat pooling in his belly. If the whine that had worked its way out of Kurt's mouth was any indication, he was close as well. His hand tightened reflexively and Kurt was coming, his eyes rolling back and his nails clawing down Blaine's back. He hissed, letting go of Kurt's neck and watching him come, his own release hanging in the precipice.

Kurt reached down, grabbing his ass and urging him to move, his eyes wide and sparkling, his swollen lips parted as he fought to regulate his breathing and all it took was for Blaine to lean down for a kiss. Kurt sucked his bottom lip in between his and bit and Blaine was gone, coming in his pants and moaning.

It took a few minutes before Blaine rolled off of him, guiding Kurt to lay his head on his shoulder as they both waited for their heartbeats to even out again.

"God, Kurt, I love you so much. What we just did..."

Kurt's lips curved into a smile and he placed a kiss on the skin over Blaine's heart. "I love you, too." He paused. "Even if I will have to wear scarves for the next week," he added with a giggle. His voice was wrecked and his throat was sore, but that had been the most amazing feeling. The trust had nearly palpable between them and when Blaine had squeezed...

Kurt shivered at the memory, snuggling closer to Blaine as he covered them with the blanket at the end of his bed. Clean up could wait, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

888

Two days later, they were standing outside of the Anderson's house. Everything Tina was taking with her was loaded into a moving van, ready to be driven all the way back to California. Cooper was needed back on set the next day and he was anxious to get going, wanting to get Tina as situated as possible before he went back to work. Everyone was saying their final goodbyes and giving last hugs before they left. Tina squeezed Kurt tightly and made him promise they would keep in touch since, "We're practically family now anyway." Kurt laughingly agreed and made _her_ promise she would come to him if she needed any help planning her ring ceremony, to which she laughingly agreed, wiping tears from her eyes.

And then they were gone, Tina waving to everyone until they were out of sight. The group quickly dispersed until it was only the Anderson's and Kurt left. Andrew led Kurt inside, telling him about a recipe they had spoken about before that he had finally found. Blaine was just about to follow them when his mother stopped him.

"We need to talk," she said, looking at him sternly.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Warnings for marking and kind of rough sex.**

**Also, please note that I will be posting the FINAL THREE CHAPTERS this week, so keep an eye out!**

Blaine sighed, knowing whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good and he was pretty sure he knew what it was about. "Yes, Mother?"

"It's about that boy." _Of course it is_. "I know he doesn't feel comfortable over here, especially after Christmas, but I want him to know he's welcome here anytime." _I knew- what?_

"Wait, what?" Blaine stared at her, uncomprehending.

"_Kurt_, Blaine. I miss you and I want to get to know the boy my son is spending the rest his life with. Don't deny it; you keep spinning your ring every time you look at him."

"I thought you hated him!"

Bethany sighed, her breath puffing out in front of her into the cold air, her eyes staring off into the distance. "How could I hate someone who so obviously makes my son happy? Yes, it would have been nice if you had found a nice, quiet sub so the family wouldn't kick up a fuss, but..." Hazel eyes like the ones he saw in the mirror locked onto his. "Who am I to tell you that you can't have him?"

They were quiet for several minutes, standing in the freezing air as Blaine tried to process what his mother had said, neither looking at the other.

"You know, when we were younger, your father was a lot more lively," she said suddenly, her voice startling in the otherwise silent air. "He liked to talk; we used to spend hours doing nothing but talking, everywhere we went. He liked to make up stories, silly things, just to make me smile. But when my mother met him, she didn't agree. You know that soulmates can't be contested, but she made it very clear that he was too… Too much, that I would need to break him, to calm him down and remind him of his station." She glanced over at him. "My one regret in life is following her lead on so many things; breaking Andrew and then trying to force you to become tougher, to be a stronger Dom, when, in reality, you are stronger than either of us. You listened to your sub, you give him what he needs instead of what others tell you he does.

Blaine, I'm sorry for everything over the past few years. I should have never forced you to try to toughen up like my mother did with me. I hated it when she did it and I always swore I would never force that on my kids if I had Doms, but I did. I can't take back what I did, but I will always hope that one day you will forgive me."

"But what about the family?" Blaine heard himself saying before he could catch himself.

Bethany shrugged. "What about them? I'm sick of playing by their rules. If your sub, if _Kurt_ can stand up to the lot of them, myself included, and hold his head up high, why shouldn't I? He has shown more strength than any Dom in our family ever has."

Blaine was speechless. Despite her (many) faults, his mother was not one for dramatics, nor lying. "Mother, I- Thank you."

"Be sure to let Kurt know," she added, hooking her arm through Blaine's and leading him towards the house. "I want him to know that he's welcome here any time."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I'm not sure he would believe me if I did," Bethany admitted with a frown. "I haven't exactly been the nicest to him."

Blaine squeezed her elbow and smiled warmly. "I think he would appreciate it more if it came from you," he offered, holding open the front door and gesturing for her to step in first. She did so with a smile, allowing him to help her pull off her coat and hang it up before they made their way to the kitchen in comfortable silence. There they found their subs, head bowed over a book as they discussed some recipe in there and the various ways it might could be improved.

Together, Blaine and Bethany made hot chocolate and brought it to them before sitting at the table. Both men seemed pleasantly surprised to see them, but accepted the warm drinks with smiles and went back to ignoring the two Doms, who began catching up on everything they had missed over the past few weeks that Blaine had been gone.

It wasn't until they were putting on their coats and preparing to leave that Bethany finally spoke. "Now, Kurt, I hope that you'll start joining us for dinner on occasion, now that your father is doing better."

He blinked in surprise, unsure of what to say now that he was being acknowledged by the elder Anderson. "Oh, um, I have to make sure my dad gets dinner, too."

"Well, invite him along. The more, the merrier, they say!" Bethany replied brightly. A bit too brightly, Blaine thought with a wince.

"We'll work something out, Mother," he promised, meaning to guide Kurt towards the exit, but he was halted when she gently laid her hand on Kurt's shoulder, earning a jolt of surprise from the boy, who looked at her curiously.

"Kurt, I want to apologize for my prior behavior. I want you to feel welcome here and my past behavior indicates the opposite. I want to get to know you."

"Oh." Kurt's eyes were wide, unsure of what was going on as they flicked to Blaine, who nodded encouragingly. "Su-sure, that sounds… good. I'll have Blaine let you know when the best night will be, Mrs. Anderson."

"Please, Bethany. I mean, we're practically family now." She was trying so hard, Kurt could tell, and that was the only reason he allowed her to pull him into an awkward hug.

"I think your mom is a pod person," Kurt whispered the moment they climbed into his car. Blaine laughed the entire drive home.

888

January was a month filled with laughter and flirting and teasing. It was filled with long days at school and too short nights curled up with Blaine. They had agreed that they needed to write out a new contract, if they were going to continue with a sexual relationship, but they were so busy between glee and friends and just school in general that by the time they got home at night, all they _wanted_ to do was cuddle; they were too tired to much else. Until they could update their contract, they agreed not to do any more sexual activities.

The first week of January, the Auglaize River was deemed frozen enough to go ice skating. After hearing that he had never been, Blaine begged Kurt to try it, promising he would keep him safe.

And that was how Kurt found himself on a bench beside the river, strapping razor sharp blades to his feet.

"I'm nervous," he said, tying the laces of his left skate. He blamed his shaking hands on the cold.

"What are you nervous about?" Blaine asked, kneeling in front of him and tying the right one tightly.

"Falling on my butt, falling on my face, falling _in_ the water, hurting myself, falling and cutting myself on one of these killer blades-"

Blaine grabbed his hands, keeping them from constantly fluttering as Kurt fretted. "Kurt, I _promise_, I will not let you get hurt, okay? And I checked out the river; it's solidly frozen. Just avoid patches that have plants growing out of them because they'll be weaker areas. It's just like roller blading!"

"I hate roller blading," Kurt grumbled, but he allowed Blaine to help him up and onto the ice. It was slow going, because while Blaine was a natural at ice skating, but Kurt's balance was wobbly at best. They made it a few circuits around, Kurt gripping Blaine's hands tightly as he slowly skated backwards in front of Kurt.

It took awhile, but Kurt was eventually confident enough to let go of one of Blaine's hands. His Dom remained beside him, skating carefully and encouraging Kurt the entire way. Taking a deep breath, Kurt nodded at Blaine, letting go of his hand and skating forward on his own.

He wobbled slightly, jumping when Blaine skated in front of him, not holding him, but watching.

"Are you good?"

Kurt nodded, concentrating on the smooth movements required to propel him forward, his arms held out to his sides to help his balance. "Go, have fun," Kurt told Blaine when he just continued to watch him. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt," Blaine said.

"Shoo." He watched as Blaine hesitated, clearly torn until Kurt gives him a reassuring smile, before he launched himself away, tearing around the ice like a man born to do it. Kurt bit his lip, focusing on _left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, windmill arms, left foot-_

"Ooof!" Kurt wobbled precariously and, with no one to counterbalance him as he hit a rough patch of ice, he pitched forward, feeling his left ankle twist beneath him as he fell.

"Oh my god, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine yelled, taking off across the river and throwing up a spray of ice when he comes to a halt beside him. He immediately dropped to his knees, hands anxiously hovering over Kurt's body, unsure of what might be injured.

"My ankle, I think I sprained it," Kurt said, his face twisted in pain.

"Come on, let's go sit on the bench." Blaine eased him to his feet, taking most of his weight when Kurt hissed. It was even slower going than before, but eventually they made it. Kurt dropped onto the wooden bench, wincing as the cold seeped through the seat of his pants. "Here, let me take a look. I took a basic medical course last summer," Blaine insisted, kneeling in front of Kurt and carefully untying his skate. He shivered as the freezing air hit his sweaty foot once the skate was off and then Blaine was pulling his sock off, gently rotating his ankle as he monitored the movement.

Kurt watched as Blaine examined his foot, nerves thrumming through him at how exposed he felt. And then Blaine's thumb brushed over his arch and he shivered again, even as warmth rushed through him, his leg jerking in Blaine's grip. Everything seemed to sharpen into startling clarity as he stared at Blaine. Warmth, love, acceptance, _love_, filled his body like electricity zapping through him and taking his breath away.

"Did I hurt you? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Blaine asked, panic filling his voice as he released Kurt.

"It's you," he whispered.

Blaine frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he cocked his head. "What?"

"It's you, it's you, I-"

"Kurt?"

"Blaine, you touched my Soulmark."

His eyes grew huge. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Kurt giggled, even as tears filled his eyes. "Blaine, you _touched_ my Soulmark and I _felt_ it. The connection, I felt it, god, _Blaine_, you're my soulmate."

Kurt pushed off the bench, pouncing on Blaine, his arms tight around his neck as he kissed him. It took Blaine a second, but then his arms were around Kurt's waist and he was holding him tightly as they kissed feverishly in the snow by the riverbank.

Kurt was really and truly _his_, he was Blaine's soulmate, his only love, his sub, his perfect match. It wasn't just a love thing, it was in their souls, marked from conception and he couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment, even if snow was starting to melt in his pants.

"God, I love you, I love you so much," Blaine mumbled, pressing kisses all over Kurt's face, his lips, his nose, anywhere he could reach. "I'm so glad it's you, never wanted anyone else anyway, just you, god, love you."

Kurt brought their lips together again, sucking and nipping and pressing as close as he could get in their puffy winter jackets. "Take me home, please, make love to me," he begged between kisses.

"As you wish."

888

It's not easy getting to the car, not with Kurt's injured foot, which he barely thinks about in light of the new revelation of _Blaine being his soulmate_. He could tell the other boy was equally distracted, his eyes coming back to Kurt again and again as he helped him over the snow drifts to where he parked earlier in the day. Back before they really knew what was already in their hearts.

He couldn't seem to stop _touching_ Kurt, his hands never straying far. And not just in the overwhelming Dom way that screams with the instinct to protect his sub (which it always has, since he first met Kurt, he's wanted to protect him and now he knows _why_), but in a way that's so much more; Kurt hasn't even touched his Soulmark but Blaine felt as though the connection was already singing in his veins.

It's not until they're in the car and on their way to Kurt's house, thanking the people who salted the streets so the drive wouldn't be torturously slow, that Blaine realized something.

"I thought your middle name was Elizabeth?" he asked, carefully not looking at Kurt because he wasn't sure he would be able to stop if he did.

"It is," Kurt confirmed, his hands twisting in his lap, trying to hold back from reaching over.

"But the initials on my foot are K question mark H, so how are we soulmates?"

Kurt gaped at him. "Are you kidding me? God, I'm so stupid," he groaned, head thumping back against the headrest. "All this could have been avoided if I-" He let out an irritated huff. "Blaine, I changed my middle name to Elizabeth after my mother died. I wasn't given one at birth."

Blaine shook his head. "You're not stupid; how could you have known what my Soulmark was? It's never been an issue with us."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right…" He trailed off, looking out the window as they got closer to his house. It seemed to take forever to get there, each mile feeling ten times the length until they were pulling into the driveway. Blaine hurried around the car, anxious to help Kurt and to touch him again.

He never wanted to stop touching Kurt, his sub, his _soulmate_.

Kurt couldn't seem to stop touching him as well, but they finally made it inside and down into Kurt's room. Blaine helped him take off his jacket, hanging both on the end of the staircase of Kurt's room before leading him to sit on his bed. Reverently, he knelt down and pulled both of Kurt's shoes off, setting them off to the side. His own followed and then he carefully lifted Kurt's left foot.

"How does your ankle feel?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the trance they both seemed to have fallen in.

"Fine, it's okay," Kurt breathed, looking down at Blaine through half hooded eyes.

Blaine didn't reply, simply pressing his palm against Kurt's foot, directly against Kurt's Soulmark, and then Kurt's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he let out a moan as feelings assaulted him.

_Love_

_Warmth_

_Connection_

_Beloved_

_Beautiful_

_Affection_

_Comfort_

_Protection_

_**Mine**_

Kurt gasped, his cock hard and full without him realizing what had happened, as he fell backwards on the bed, arching and moaning, his hands clenching on the bed covers as a shot of pure, unadulterated _lust_ coursed through him.

"Oh, fuck, Blaine, oh god," he panted, thrashing but not trying to move his foot away.

"Tell me what it's like," Blaine demanded, and the control in his voice, the flood of Dom pheromones in the air, nearly had him coming right there.

"Please, Sir, I want to come," he whined.

"Answer me," Blaine retorted, pressing harder on Kurt's Soulmark, "and don't you dare come yet."

Kurt groaned, but forced his mind to push aside the emotions coursing through him. "It's like- I can feel you everywhere, in my mind, under my skin, can feel everything you feel for me but more. God, it's so strong, Sir, you're so strong in my body, want to feel more of you, please, Sir, I need you."

"No, not yet." He shushed Kurt gently when he started to whine, stroking his foot until Kurt calmed down. The way he looked, stretched out and flushed and _wanting_ had Blaine's cock hard in his pants, but this wasn't about him. This was about Kurt getting to feel what he never thought he would.

Through the connection, he sent his fondness, his love, his adoration, desperate for Kurt to know how he felt, how strong it was, how much he loved him. Kurt writhed above him, his hands eventually moving to card through his hair as his hips arched with each new feeling.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He released Kurt's foot, ignoring his whine as he crawled up his body to hover over him. The kiss was slow and languid, but heated, rolling towards something they were both desperate for.

"But, Sir, I didn't-"

"Don't care, need you," Blaine growled, ripping Kurt's shirt open. It was a show of how gone Kurt was that he didn't even bother protesting, his hands tugging Blaine's shirt from his pants.

And then the lusty haze cleared from his mind. This wasn't how he wanted their first time to go; that's why he had stopped it on New Year's Eve. Kurt deserved better than some rushed experience and Blaine wanted to make sure it was the best any sub had ever received.

He slowed down, taking his time to kiss Kurt, making his way down his body and peppering it with wet, open mouthed kisses. He sat up, tugging off his shirt when Kurt still pulled at it insistently and throwing it somewhere, he couldn't bring himself to care where, before resuming his exploration. His tongue darted out, flicking over a nipple and drawing a gasp from Kurt's pretty pink lips. His hands came up to card through Blaine's hair, but he stopped him, lacing their fingers together and pinning his hands above his head.

"Don't move, please."

Wide blue eyes, so open and trusting, stared back up at him and Kurt licked his lips. "Yes, Sir." God, that breathy little voice Kurt had when he was turned on _did_ things to him. He sucked the other nipple into his mouth, fingers coming up to tweak the other one. Kurt's back arched, but Blaine pulled back, tutting.

"Love, what did I tell you?"

"Not to move, Sir."

"And what did you do?"

"I moved. I'm sorry, Sir, I won't do it again, I promise." He looked so eager, his eyes bright, that Blaine's cock twitched in his pants.

"This is your only warning," he told him. His head dipped and he flicked his tongue rapidly over one nipple before switching sides.

"Fuck," Kurt hissed, his eyes clenched as he fought the need to move. Blaine chuckled, deciding to be kind and moving down, his tongue circling around Kurt's belly button, the rough fabric of his jeans scratching Blaine's chin.

"May I undress you?"

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine unbuttoned his jeans, kissing the soft bulge of Kurt's belly as the zipper was rolled down. Kurt lifted his hips so that he could pulled them off, though it ended up being more like peeling since they were so tight. He laid a trail of kisses from one hipbone to the other, sucking a mark on his left side. Technically, the first time soulmates made love, there were not supposed to be any kinks involved, since the couple usually didn't want to wait until after they made a contract, but Blaine was sure Kurt wouldn't mind just the one mark. Or the fact that it was placed just so that whenever Kurt wore his tight jeans, it would press on it, reminding him that he was Blaine's.

His underwear joined the pants on the floor and then Kurt was fully and gloriously naked in front of him. His cock was long and hard and Blaine couldn't stop himself from taking it in his hand and stroking tentatively. Kurt made a choked noise and Blaine's head flew up from his awed exploration.

"Is this okay?" he asked, kicking himself for not asking before.

"It's good, it's perfect, keep doing that, please, Sir," Kurt begged, his stomach quivering with repressing his need to move.

Blaine licked up the underside of his cock at the words, his eyes watching every change that passed over Kurt's face. "Such a good boy for me. You can come whenever you want," he murmured before sinking his mouth down. Kurt's hands clawed at the bed covers, his thighs strained under Blaine's hands. He was letting out noises that sounded halfway between a sob and a whine. All it took was Blaine reaching down and brushing his fingers over Kurt's Soulmark, sending a rush of love through it, to have Kurt coming down his throat.

He wasn't prepared for sheer _amount_ that Kurt was coming. What he couldn't swallow dripped down his chin until he used his finger to scoop it up. Kurt watched him, his eyes half closed, as he licked his finger clean.

"That was- You just-" Kurt licked his lips and swallowed thickly, his mouth obviously dry, as an aftershock rocked through his body.

"Do you want me to get you some water?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, but please, can I move, Sir? I want- I need to touch you, please."

Blaine mentally cursed himself for forgetting to release Kurt. "Yes, move, please. You did such a such a good job, Love, I'm very proud of you."

Kurt preened at his words, bringing his arms to Blaine's shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss. The love they each poured into it was nearly palpable in the air, crackling and flowing under their skin as the kiss grew deeper and dirtier.

"I want to touch it; can I touch it, Sir?" Kurt panted.

"God, Kurt, please, yes, I want you to so much." Blaine pulled away reluctantly, dipping back down for another kiss before he finally leaned back. He shucked his pants and underwear, his socks falling off somewhere in the midst of everything, until he was gloriously naked. Kurt sat up from where he had been leaning to the side, something in his hand. Blaine tried not to feel self conscious as Kurt's eyes took in every inch of never before seen skin. He sat down and offered his right foot to Kurt, whose eyes grew wide as he took in the letters, _his initials_, forever etched on the arch of Blaine's foot. His hand lifted slowly, as though he was afraid, but the moment his fingers made contact, Blaine gasped.

It was like Kurt had said; it was everything. He could feel Kurt's love and devotion and submissiveness and it was only seconds before he was tackling Kurt to the bed and kissing him fiercely, whining as he tried to touch everywhere at once. His sub, his soulmate, his love, his _Kurtmineminemine_.

"Yours," Kurt whispered like a promise. Something pressed against Blaine's forearm; a bottle of lube and a condom. The look of love in his eyes made Kurt's heart flutter in his chest. "Please."

Blaine slicked up his fingers, using more lube than Kurt thought was probably necessary, but then he was massaging Kurt's hole, rubbing until the last bit of tension Kurt was holding onto was released. He whispered praises to Kurt, telling how good he was, how proud he was making Blaine as he took three fingers, his rim stretched around Blaine's knuckles. The words were like a soothing balm over the countless wounds inflicted upon him by his classmates. _Bad sub_ and _made to be broken_ and _unwanted_ were pushed out, the holes filled with _Love_ and _good boy_ and _beloved_.

The crinkling of the condom wrapper barely registered in his blissful state, and it wasn't until there was blunt pressure at his hole that he came back to himself. Blaine had his legs hitched over his hips, his thighs cradling the other boy's body. His hands shook as he slowly lifted them, cupping Blaine's face and drawing his eyes up from where they had been staring down at his cock, nestled at Kurt's hole.

There was a question in those hazel orbs, one that Kurt silenced with a kiss and a whispered, _I love you._

The pressure between his cheeks grew as Blaine pushed inside his body and Kurt moaned at the slow filling. He would push forward a little, and then pull back, trying to allow Kurt to get used to the feeling, but he burned for it. He wanted Blaine to push into him, to make him take it, to make sure he knew he was Blaine's. He wanted to feel a twinge in the morning and know that it was because Blaine loved him, that he wanted him. His hands trailed down Blaine's back, feeling the muscle shift beneath his fingertips and his Dom pushed into him, carefully fucking him.

"Sir, please, I want- I _need_ more," he said, blinking up at Blaine, who had had his eyes screwed shut as he concentrated on his movements.

"I don't-" Blaine thrust against him roughly and let out a pained whimper. "God, Love, you're so tight. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, I swear. Please, Sir, I want to feel you tomorrow."

Blaine grunted, his hips moving faster, seemingly of their own violation. "You're going to kill me."

"It will be a wonderful death."

Blaine let out a bark of laughter at that, screwing his cock inside of Kurt and making him whine. "Fuck, I love you so much. Come again, if you can," he added, noticing that Kurt's cock was once again flushed and hard against his stomach. He lifted Kurt's left leg, placing it on his shoulder and keeping one hand near his Soulmark.

After that, Kurt let himself fall back into his subspace, his body tingling as Blaine took what was his. He let the feelings flow over him with each brush of Blaine's hand over his Soulmark. The heat was building low in his belly again, but this time he ignored it, not considering finding his release while he was so deep in subspace. The feelings of love and being cherished that he thought he would never find rushed over him like a tidal wave the deeper he went. He had never gone so far inside himself before, had never had the need to, and now he was growing nervous, slowly allowing his consciousness to bring him back to the surface, drawing himself out of subspace. He-

He was coming all over his stomach, gasping like a drowning man breaking the surface as Blaine stilled on top of him, his cock still buried in Kurt's ass and his face in Kurt's shoulder as he came. Both were panting as though they had run a marathon in a short time. By the time their hearts had slowed down, Kurt realized that his cheeks were damp with tears, not just sweat. He fretted, trying to figure out a way to wipe them off without Blaine realizing what he was doing, but it proved fruitless anyway.

A calloused thumb brushed under each eye and Blaine's upper body was separating from his so that their eyes could meet. "What's wrong, Love?" he asked, tender and worried and loving.

"I just scared myself, I think. I went a little too deep." Kurt waved off his concern. "Please, can't we just lay here and bask in the afterglow?" He pouted up at his Blaine. "Please, Sir?"

"Whatever pleases you, Love," Blaine said, kissing away his pout before he slid from Kurt's body, frowning as Kurt winced. After disposing of the soiled condom and wiping the come from Kurt's stomach, Blaine pulled Kurt to him, and he happily snuggled to his chest. "We're going to talk about this later," he mumbled. Kurt hummed in agreement, already drifting off to sleep.

888

Several hours and one long explanation to Kurt's father later, they found themselves seated inside a hospital room.

"This is stupid, Dad, it's just a sprain," Kurt groused, frowning petulantly.

"Yeah, well, I want to make sure it's not anything else, considering that's your bad foot," Burt shot back. He glared at Blaine. "And don't think we're not going to have words. You were supposed to take care of him."

"I-"

"Oh, stop it, Dad, it was my fault; I didn't tie the skate tight enough."

"What were you doing on the ice anyway! You-"

A light knock on the door interrupted his rant and a nurse popped her head inside. "Kurt Hummel?"

"That's me." Kurt tried not to be bitchy at her, she seemed nice enough, but he wanted to be home, safe in his Doms arms and cuddling, not watching his dad make googly eyes at-

Oh, holy hell, his dad was making googly eyes at the nurse. Kurt eyed her briefly, taking in her outdated hair, neat scrubs, and dirty nurses shoes. His dad could do worse, he supposed.

"Hi, Kurt, my name is Carole Hudson, and I'm going to be your nurse today."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Warnings for rimming, spanking, sexy times, blindfolding, orgasm denial, sort of bondage? Not in that order.**

**The song Kurt and Blaine dance to at Tina and Cooper's ceremony is All The Way, as sung by the one and only Frank Sinatra. You can listen to it here weddingwire.c o m (/) wedding-songs/first-dance-music/all-the-way/360568 2b897a38be. html (remove the spaces and parenthesis, thank you ff -_-).**

If there was one good thing about his dad going out on a date with that nurse, it was that he wasn't going to be around to bother Kurt about his foot.

As it was, there were several good things about his dad and Carole and the foot issue was just the icing on the cake. It had been three days since Kurt and Blaine had found out they were soulmates and the subsequent trip to the ER where his dad had met Carole. The doctor had proclaimed it to be a mild sprain and informed him that he just needed to rest a bit for a day or so. Carole had stayed in the room the entire time and Kurt was pretty sure that was the only reason Burt hadn't insisted on an x-ray. After the doctor had left the room, Burt had struck up a casual conversation with the nurse while Blaine helped him down from the table. Finally, ten minutes later, Kurt got irritated by the hold up and pulled Blaine in for a kiss, making out with him obnoxiously loud until Burt noticed and pulled them apart, rolling his eyes and moving ahead of them so that he could pull his truck up to the front.

And now the night of the date was here and Burt was fretting and Kurt was just about to tug his hair out because his father was insisting he not move and to keep his foot elevated between running around to get ready. His annoyed huffs and pointed statements that the doctor had said it was only necessary for a day or so and that he felt perfectly fine were met with glares.

He and Blaine had spent the last two days laboriously going over a new contract and Kurt was anxious to get it finalized. Since it involved physical things instead of just emotional and mental, they took more care in going over it, wanting to understand what each kink was, which they were okay with, which ones where a definite no, and which they were curious to try. Kurt knew Blaine would never do anything to hurt him, but there were laws about contracts they had to follow. Blaine also insisted on changing Lovely to Love, saying it fit better and rolled off the tongue easier. _But mostly the first part_, he would insist each time Kurt smirked at him.

Right now, his soulmate was digging his thumb into the arch of Kurt's foot, massaging it while sending waves of calm over him. He was pretty sure that was the only thing stopping him from throttling his dad, who finally appeared in the doorway dressed in a nice button up, black jeans, and no hat.

"Well?" he asked, holding out his arms and spinning on the spot.

"Looking good, Burt," Blaine said as Kurt let out a whistle. He chuckled, smoothing a hand over his shirt as though to straighten any wrinkles.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way, then." He pointed a finger at Blaine, looking stern. "Nothing vigorous, do you hear me? He needs rest."

"Dad!"

"Yes, sir," Blaine said, shooting Kurt a look that had him instantly quieting. Burt patted his pockets, muttering to himself as he checked to make sure he had everything before kissing the top of Kurt's head and waving goodbye to them. The moment the door snapped shut, Blaine leaned over, cupping Kurt's jaw and leading him into a slow kiss, refusing Kurt's attempts to deepen it.

He left a lingering kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth and pulled away, his eyes heated. "Do you want to go over the contract one more time?"

Kurt blinked, trying to organize his thoughts, scattered to the wind by the kiss. "Uh, n-no, we've been over it four times, I understand."

"And you're willing to agree to the conditions we have set forth?"

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine nodded decisively before grabbing the clipboard on the table. He scribbled down his signature and then passed it over to Kurt.

He stared at his name, printed beneath Blaine's on official government documents.

**Blaine Anderson, Dominate Soulmate**

**Kurt Hummel, submissive Soulmate**

He felt a shiver go down his spine at the word, something he never thought he would have. A Dom, yes, probably at some point, but his soulmate, one that he shared a connection with…

He signed his name with a flourish, grinning as Blaine tugged it away from him and placed it on the table once again. He didn't pause, standing and scooping Kurt into his arms and carrying him downstairs to their room, Kurt giggling the entire time. Despite his small frame, Blaine managed to take him all the way downstairs without stumbling or tripping once. He beamed triumphantly as he deposited Kurt onto the bed and crawled up next to him.

"I'm suitably impressed," Kurt informed him, leaning over to kiss his nose.

"Good. Now, as an officially contracted Soulmate couple, there's something I want to do." Without waiting, he moved back down to the end of the bed and captured Kurt's foot, pressing the heel of his palm to the arch of it.

Kurt's eyes rolled up as he gasped, feelings flooding through him, and, god, he didn't think he would ever get over how much love Blaine poured into him through their connection. It was like bathing in the best smelling bath set at just the right temperature while receiving a full body massage at the same time and that _still_ didn't get close to how it truly felt. Warmth and comfort and love flooded through him, tinted with lust and want, pushed to the back but there, showing Kurt how much Blaine felt for him. It was overwhelming in the best way and by the time Blaine removed his hand, Kurt was hard and panting.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine's voice was pitched low and quiet, filled with the same awe that was shining out of his eyes. "So beautiful and perfect and mine." The last word was more of a growl as Blaine crawled up the bed and pressed Kurt into the mattress with a kiss.

_Mine._

Kurt whined at the word, his hips arching against the heavy weight of Blaine on top of him while his hands clutched at the narrow waist. He could feel Blaine's cock, just as hard, grinding against his own as Blaine rolled his hips down.

"Yes, Sir, yours, only yours."

"Kurt, can I blindfold you?" Blaine asked, his breath ghosting along Kurt's ear.

"God, yes, please."

The next who knew how long was filled with overwhelming sensations for Kurt. Like before, Blaine had him keep his hands above his head, not tied down, but still not allowed to move. Blaine took his time, exploring Kurt's body thoroughly, tasting the salty skin as his fingers skated across it, dipping into some areas and tugging and pulling and licking and the loss of vision seemed to have magnified the feeling of _everything_. Blaine brought him to the edge again and again, but never let him fall over it. He drew out moans and gasps until Kurt was literally sobbing with the need to release.

It wasn't until Blaine gave his permission that the heat that had been coiled in his belly snapped and the ache in his balls eased as he came down Blaine's throat. Kurt drifted through the aftershocks, letting Blaine clean them up as he fell asleep.

Kurt was shaken from his doze some time later by the bed shifting, his body automatically rolling towards the object. His eyes cracked open; his Dom.

"Here, I brought you some water," Blaine murmured, helping him sit up and holding the glass to his lips. Kurt hummed his appreciation and sat back after he drained half of the glass.

"Blaine?" Kurt said once he had slipped back in bed next to him. His Dom squinted over at him from where he had snuggled into the pillows, his eyes heavy with post orgasm sleepiness.

"What is it, Love?"

"I've been thinking... What are we going to do after? We graduate, I mean. You said you wanted to go to California."

"And your heart is set on New York, I remember." He opened his arms and Kurt curled into him, his heady scent of musk and sex instantly relaxing Kurt when he inhaled. "I've been thinking about that myself. I don't want you to miss out on your dreams in New York."

"And I don't want you to go to New York when you're so set on California," Kurt added, his finger drawing patterns on Blaine's chest.

"So here's what we do: you apply to your schools and their west coast equivalent and I'll do the same."

Blaine could feel him frown against his chest. "But what if we only get into schools on the opposite coasts?"

"Then I'll follow you wherever you go."

"But Blaine-"

Blaine tilted his face up, kissing him slowly, letting his tongue trace along his bottom lip. "Wherever you go, I go. Haven't you learned that by now?" he whispered.

"I would too, you know. Follow you wherever," Kurt clarified.

"Good." Blaine tasted like sweetness and light and possibilities that Kurt had only ever dreamed of when he leaned in for a kiss and Kurt savored it, kissing him with hope and love and never wanting to leave.

888

Planning a ring ceremony was easy.

Or that's what Kurt thought, at least. He wasn't sure why Mercedes had fretted the entire time they had been planning hers and Tina called him at least three times a day as they got closer and closer to her ceremony date, set in early August. He patiently talked her down as she panicked about this dish set and that DJ and what should their ceremony song be? Cooper was refusing to dance to _The Wind Beneath My Wings_.

Kurt was glad she wasn't there to see the horrified look on his face when she said that. He was quick to squash that and immediately sent her an email full of Kurt Hummel Approved Ceremony Songs and was relieved to hear that she decided to go with _(Today I Met) The Boy I'm Going To Marry_ by _The Crystals_.

In between her frantic phone calls, school, and preparing for Nationals, Kurt would doodle ideas for his own ring ceremony. Although young soulmates were given a week off from school after their ceremony, he didn't like the idea of missing any of his senior year. He wanted to use that time to spend with the few friends he had and maybe foster a few more, like he had with Puck every since the New Year's Eve party. But he also knew that they couldn't do it next summer because he was going to spend as much time with his father as possible before he left for the coast and he knew Blaine felt the same about his parents. He had briefly entertained the idea of a winter ceremony during Christmas break, but squashed that, considering his heart was set on an outdoor ceremony. He had a terrible dilemma and he didn't know how it was going to work out.

His father fixed it for him one Saturday in late May. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, bouncing back and forth between putting the finishing touches on his design for Tina's ceremony gown and working on the sketch for Blaine's tuxedo while his husband-to-be played football in the backyard with Sam, Puck, and Finn. Blaine's mother was sparing no expense for their ceremony, and that included paying for their custom made tuxes.

"Hey, buddy," Burt said, slowly lowering himself down on the couch next to Kurt's legs, curled up so that he could prop his sketch pad on them. He let out a hum of acknowledgement as he squinted, trying to get the line of the bodice _just_ so. Burt waited until he sat back, tilting his head this way and that to make sure it was right, before saying, "Hey, need you to focus on me; we need to talk."

Kurt looked up quickly. "Are you sick again? What's wrong? Do we need to go to the hospital?" His angina had been carefully controlled and he hadn't had any complications that Kurt knew of, but still, one could never be too cautious.

"Hey, hey, no, it nothing like that, calm down!" Burt soothed. "Now, I know you're trying to figure out when to do your ceremony and I wanted to give you something to help out." He leaned over and pulled out a slightly wrinkled envelope and handed it to Kurt.

Curious, he pulled out... "A travel brochure? To New Zealand?" He looked at his dad. "Are you planning on going on vacation or something?"

"No, I told you that it's for you. Their summer is our winter, so I thought that maybe you would like to have the ceremony there. You two can do your bonding and then take a week off for the honeymoon there. Your mom, she wanted you to have enough money to have whatever kind of ceremony you wanted, so she put money into a savings account for it the same time she put some in for your college fund. After she died, I did it, too. I know you thought you wouldn't ever find your soulmate, but I still wanted the option to be there if you did." Burt looked a little nervous as he watched Kurt's face. "If you don't want to, you don't- OOF!" His breath was knocked from his chest as Kurt set his pad down and threw himself into his fathers' arms.

"Thank you so much!" His words were muffled by Burt's shirt, but he could still hear him. "Of course, I'll have to ask Blaine if he wants to, but this is perfect, thank you, Dad."

Burt hugged him back just as tightly. "Anything for you, buddy."

888

Once Blaine wholeheartedly agreed, things seemed to roll uphill from there. Tina's dress was completed and sent off to the dressmaker, his and Blaine's tuxedo sketches were coming along nicely, and Kurt finally settled on light green and orange for their ceremony colors. He spent all of his free time figuring out the floral decorations and the centerpiece designs and the invitations, all the way up until just before Tina's ceremony, set in early August.

They leave for California two weeks before the day so that Kurt can help with any last minute plans and to make sure the dress is done to his specifications. He had already planned to use the design in his portfolio when he applied for colleges in the fall and he was hoping that Tina would be willing to play the model for him. She happily agreed and listened as he fretted and paced about his applications and Blaine and them not getting into schools on the same coast; she finally shoved an orange slice in his mouth and told him to calm down and stop over thinking things. She had already been accepted into Whittier College for the 2012 fall semester and, as Kurt pointed out, didn't have to worry about the possibility of losing her dream or taking her Dom from his.

"Kurt, you don't need to get yourself worked up about this," she said soothingly. The hum of the a/c was the only other sound in the apartment at the moment; the guys had gone to pick up… something, Kurt couldn't remember what. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"But, Tina, I don't know what I'm going to do. I- I want him to be happy, but I don't want to give up NYADA on the slim chance that I get it."

"They would be a fool to reject you, but sweetie, there are other schools, other things that you could do. I mean, you designed my freaking wedding dress; you have crazy talent there. The dressmaker was spewing compliments about the design. And if you _do_ get into NYADA and Blaine doesn't get into a school in New York? Then he's already said he'll go with you and I don't doubt he would do it with a smile on his face and a song in his heart."

Kurt let out a stream of air, whistling slightly as it escaped his mouth. "You're right, I'm panicking over nothing."

Tina reached over and pulled him in for a hug, squeezing just the right amount. "Not nothing, but nothing that you need to panic over."

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, rolling his eyes as the guys returned and Cooper let out a wolf whistle.

"Hot," he said, winking at them as he placed the bags he was carrying onto the island.

"Shut up," Kurt grumbled, throwing a grape at him.

888

The dress. Was. Perfect.

That's all Kurt could think when it was finally revealed two days before the ceremony and the feeling hadn't worn off since. He carefully pulled it from the garment bag and proudly showed it off around the gathered Doms in Tina's dressing room. They all 'Oooh'd and 'Aaaah'd, exclaiming over the design and the material and, once she put it on, the way it looked on Tina.

Her makeup done and her dress settled properly, she, Kurt, and the photographer set out to take a few pictures for the ceremony album and for Kurt's portfolio. He couldn't help but give suggestions, pointing out things and irritating the guy. He just wanted it to be perfect, not only for him, but for Tina, since it _was_ her big day. Once they were done, everything became a whirlwind.

There were pictures of the ceremony party, more pictures of the lovely bride, seams to fix, tuxedos to straighten. Boutonnieres were pinned to labels and shirts and dresses and Tina was walking down the aisle and they were eating dinner and then the dance floor filled up. It had been a perfectly lovely wedding and, as Blaine held him tight and rocked slowly to the rhythm of the song.

_When somebody needs you __  
__It's no good unless he needs you - all the way __  
__Through the good or lean years __  
__And for all the in between years - come what may_

Blaine sang along to the song as they swayed, because of course he knows Sinatra songs, _of course_, and Kurt just buried his nose into his neck, kissing the bit of skin above his starched collar. "I love you."

"I love you more."

888

"Do you think we should have green square tablecloths over orange round tablecloths or the other way around?"

Blaine hummed, looking up from his book. "What? Oh, uh, I think green over orange would look good."

Kurt hummed noncommittally as he stared down at the pin board he had set up for their ceremony plans. "Also, I decided I don't like the dishes we originally planned on. I'm thinking we stay with the square design because I really like that, but instead have a solid green plate with a smaller solid orange plate on top. But I think the green tablecloth on top would be too bright; the orange would dim it down some."

"I didn't think the green was that bright." He stared as Kurt lifted up the two fabric samples. "Huh. Well, I still think the green would look better on top, but why don't you just use white instead?"

"Because white is boring and cliché and it's going to be too bright. I don't want it to detract from the flowers or decorations." Kurt frowned down at his pinboard, hands on his hips. Blaine stood from where he was sitting by his bed and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. He looked at the pin board as well.

"Why not use black?"

"What?"

"Black tablecloths. You can get some cloth and add orange and green runners along the bottom. They'll stand out, but not too much, you won't have to worry about stains when someone inevitably spills something, and it will make the centerpieces stand out more."

Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pecking him on the lips. "You," kiss, "are," kiss, "brilliant." A loud smacking kiss and then he was nudging Blaine towards the bed. "May I reward you for solving my problem, Sir?" he purred.

"Fuck, yes."

888

The money his father gave him had gone far. The Anderson's agreed to pay for their hotel room and most of the glee club was able to come (although some couldn't make it because of the holidays). Kurt didn't want a huge audience, after all, he only needed his dad and his best friend to witness, but he was happy that most of their friends and family were coming. Blaine wasn't too happy that most of his family had agreed to come, knowing that they were going to say things to Kurt because of his words the year before, but his mother had insisted on inviting everyone.

The tuxedos were done, carefully packed into garment bags. The centerpieces were wrapped and shipped over the week before, the tablecloths tucked inside the box with them. The venue was providing the tables and chairs and they had found a florist to work with and would be meeting them the day after they arrived, as well as the caterer and the cake people. Everything had been set up and confirmed through emails and Skype over the past few months, but Kurt wasn't going to relax until he spoke with the people face to face and was able to make sure everything was correct. Puck was going to play DJ for them, the playlists had been set up and copies sent to a few people as well as saved on a file sharing site, _just to make sure they don't get lost_, Kurt insisted when Blaine and Puck snickered.

The trip was long and Kurt was sure they were going to lose their luggage when they changed flights and picked up Tina and Cooper in California and then what were they going to wear, he couldn't wear something ill fitting and off the rack, not for his _ceremony. _They nearly missed the flight because Blaine had to drag him into one of the rooms set aside for just such occasions and calm him down. He was so damn nervous that nothing was going to work out that he was nearly sick by the time they finally landed in New Zealand.

Naturally, everything was perfectly fine. The florist was ecstatic to meet them, the caterer's menu was just as they had planned, the weather forecast was to be mild and dry and their luggage was safely delivered. Blaine straddled the back of Kurt's thighs, massaging his back.

"You've already thrown up twice. Please, Love, I need you to calm down," he murmured, his words barely high enough to register over the soothing Celtic music crooning out from his iPod dock. His slick hands kneaded the muscles of Kurt's shoulders, thumbs working out the knots of tension.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed. His voice was a bit choked up as he continued, "I just want our ceremony to be perfect."

Blaine began peppering kisses over the back of his head, hands coming to press into the mattress on either side of Kurt's torso. "Sh, hey, no, I know, I _know_, Love, and I appreciate you doing everything you've done for our ceremony. But I don't want you making yourself any sicker. If need be, I'll have my father and Carole take over and make you spend the next three days in various spas, unable to do anything _but_ relax."

Kurt chuckled wetly. "Oh, the humanity! Stuck in a spa for three days, what ever shall I do? The terror! The torment! I would never survive."

A well oiled finger pressed inside of him and that was the end of Kurt's short lived montage.

The day before the ceremony _did_ find Kurt at a spa with Carole, Mercedes, Rachel, and Andrew. It was just as Blaine had promised, nothing but quiet relaxation, broken by giggles as they talked. It did its job and by the time Kurt returned to their empty hotel room that evening, he felt so loose and languid that he fell flat on face and dozed. Blaine was out with some of the other Doms and, yeah, Kurt was the first to admit that he missed being able to starfish on his and Blaine's bed at home and he took full advantage of the empty bed right then.

He woke up, trying to figure out what felt so different than when he had fallen asleep. His face is smooshed into the bed and his ass is in the air and _oh_.

"Oh, god," he moaned as Blaine continued to lick his asshole. His cock was hard and dangling beneath him, swaying with every enthusiastic swipe of Blaine's tongue.

"Good, you're awake." Blaine barely paused to get the words out, his fingers holding Kurt's ass open and his tongue swirling around his rim before pushing in slightly. Kurt let out a whine, just managing to stop himself from thrusting back. "That's it, let me hear you." They're growled out and followed by a sharp nip at the inside of his left cheek.

"Sir, that- you- _fuck_-" Kurt let out a moan as Blaine's tongue flicked rapidly over his hole before he continues licking him. "I need to come, please, Sir, may I come?"

"No."

Kurt let out a sob. He didn't know how long Blaine had been at it, but he thought it might have been a while because he was so hard and he wanted nothing more than to come but Sir had said no.

A spit slick finger pressed slightly inside and Kurt cried out as the warmth in his belly spread throughout him, his orgasm taking him by surprise as he spilled across the bed.

"_Fuck! Shit!_" Kurt panted as he screwed his eyes shut against the humiliation coursing through him. He had failed his Sir. He lay there for a few minutes, until his breathing evened out and his heartbeat slowed. "I'm sorry, Sir." His words, spoken when the silence of the room became too much, were barely a whisper.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I came without permission."

"Do you think you should be punished?"

"If it pleases Sir."

"That's not what I asked."

Kurt stayed silent for a long moment, unsure of what to say. He had never had to be punished before, he was usually so good for Blaine, but this time… "I didn't listen; I should be punished."

"Do you want to be punished?"

Quietly, "Yes, Sir."

There were shuffling noises and then he was being moved around, lain over Blaine's thighs, his face cushioned on his crossed arms. "I'm only going to give you five spankings this time. You're going to call them out for me. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

He could feel the calluses on Blaine's warm hand as he caressed Kurt's ass for a moment before it moved away. Kurt tensed, waiting for the first strike.

_SMACK!_

He had relaxed a tiny bit and that's when Blaine struck, open handed on the right cheek.

"One."

It was like a game, Kurt waiting for the impact and Blaine waiting to catch him off guard. As soon as Kurt called out five, his body loose and pliant and so close to sinking into subspace, Blaine was arranging him again, laying him on his stomach and fetching something from the nightstand drawer. Aftercare lotion, Kurt realized after some of it was squirted, cool and thick, on his ass.

He felt… accomplished, was the best thing he could think of. He had disobeyed his Dom and had taken his punishment and it felt like validation.

888

Kurt was still a little sore the next day, but not as bad as it could have been. He was just thankful that Blaine had only given him five spanks. He hitched his trousers up and winced at the jarring motion of his ass. Tina was giggling at him and ignoring his glares as she set about pulling on her dress.

"Looks like you had some fun last night." She wiggled her eyebrows ridiculously at him, hitching up the sides of the light green dress.

"Shut up and just for that, I'm not helping you zip up."

She pouted prettily at him until he sighed and caved. "Thank you," Tina grinned brightly at him.

"You're still short."

But she looked amazing, the orange tiger lilies set off perfectly by the black of her hair, done up with ringlets falling artistically around her face. A few of the green hibiscus flowers were placed just so in her hair as well, the color matching her dress exactly.

"You look beautiful." Kurt eyes trailed down her face to meet hers. "Thank you for doing this."

"Thank you for asking me to do this." They hugged gently.

"Have you seen Sam anywhere? He's supposed to be getting ready."

"Here I am!" his best friend called, slipping through the door and shutting it again. Kurt walked over and started tying the orange bowtie, hanging loose around Sam's neck. "Sorry, I was trying to convince 'Cedes that we should do a vow renewal thing while we're here. I don't think we're far from where they filmed The Lord of the Rings," he said excitedly.

"Oh, god, I didn't even think of that," Kurt murmured, looking at Tina. "Santana is going to make so many hobbit jokes!"

"I'll keep her off your back," Sam cut in. "I won't let her ruin your day, I promise."

"Thanks, Sam." Kurt threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He hadn't spent a lot of time around him over the past year and it was times like these that made him remember why Sam was his best friend and how much he missed him, nerdy obsessions and all.

Things picked up from there. He was just finishing tying his own tie when the photographer came for them, and then they were getting ready to go into the antechamber and his dad looked so good in his tux that Kurt started crying. This was real, he was about to bind himself to the Dom of his dreams.

Stacy went first out the doors, dropping lilies and hibiscus flowers down the aisle, and then Stevie followed, carrying a pillow that contained the altered Dom and sub rings. It had felt weird not to have his or Blaine's on his thumb and he couldn't wait for the new ring to be placed there instead.

Tina practically glided down the aisle and then Sam did a firm walk, a look of concentration on his face as he tried to keep time and then…

"Are you ready, son?"

"So ready."

And then he was stepping into the room, his eyes instantly drawn to the man at the altar, who was staring at him, his jaw slack.

**A/N: I freely admit I took creative license with stuff like the colleges and ceremony/wedding stuff. Sue me. (Please don't sue the Az.)**

**Also, fun fact, the ceremony plans of Klaine are the plans for my own wedding to my girlfriend (because I'm lazy and wedding planning is boring enough that I don't want to do it twice) and the conversation about the tablecloths was actually inspired by one we had. Except without the sex. That bitch… (I'm kidding about the bitch part.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The song Kurt and Blaine dance to (or the version I used, at least) can be found here weddingwire.c o m (slash) wedding-songs/first-dance-music/dream-is-wish-your -heart-makes/2bc4875f24b5c398. html.**

**Warnings for over indulgent fluff, underage drinking, somnophilia, exhibitionism, face fucking, breathplay**

The new ring felt different, a little heavier, a little thinner, and not quite as wide as his sub ring had been. He couldn't stop playing with it, admiring the silver swirls of his former ring against the stark black of Blaine's former Dom ring. The inside of the ring is coated with a layer of silver as well, in the background but a strong foundation.

"Do you approve?" Blaine asked, his voice loud in the antechamber they stood in as guests filled the reception hall, waiting for them to make their entrance as husbands. His arms were wrapped around Kurt's waist, his hips moving them in a soft sway.

"They're perfect."

"Of course they are. Any combination of you and me would be."

Kurt grinned, leaning back further in his Doms' arms and turning his head for a kiss. A throat clearing had them breaking apart, still smiling stupidly at each other. The officiate who had conducted their ceremony stood at the doorway, looking passive.

"If you gentlemen are ready, it's time to make your introduction," she said, gesturing behind her.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Ms. James," Blaine said, twining his fingers through Kurt's and following her down the short hallway and pausing at the door. Ms. James stepped forward, standing at the handrail of the balcony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronounce to you, Mr. and Mr. Blaine Anderson."

There was thunderous applause as they moved to walk down the stairs, one on each side of the open hall, and met at the bottom. Their giddy smiles remained, even with the sour looks and half hearted applause some members of Blaine's family gave. Blaine offered his arm and Kurt happily took it, ignoring everyone as he was led to the dais where his father, Carole, and Blaine's parents were sitting. Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out and everyone sat as waiters began pouring into the room.

They had decided on a small menu so that their guests could choose which food they wanted when they returned their RSVP cards, and it seemed like everyone was pleased with what they got. Kurt managed to mostly ignore the small corner of people that were bitching about everything as he happily (god, everything about today was happily, he was so happy, it couldn't be more perfect) ate his roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. The catering company had certainly lived up to its hype and the waiters were quick to help any guest and to top off their glasses.

Overall, Kurt was pleased with how things had turned out. The black tablecloths really had been the perfect choice and made the centerpieces stand out. Five white tea candles surrounded each glass vase, set in the middle of each table, held fresh tiger lilies and green hibiscus flowers, the bottoms filled with green and orange and black pebbles, like the ones in fish tanks. The light from the candles flickered and bounced off the clear surface, throwing it back into the faces of their guests, their closest friends and family. Kurt could feel a warm glow deep in his chest as he looked out over the assembled mass.

"Are you okay, Love?" Blaine asked, nudging him with his elbow.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"You looked a bit lost there for a moment."

Kurt smiled softly at him. "I'm so happy that we're here and married. I never thought I would find my soulmate and I never imagined he would be as perfect as you."

Blaine couldn't stop himself, he leaned over and kissed Kurt sweetly, even more so than he had when they had first been declared husbands. "I love you so much, Mr. Anderson."

Kurt giggled, feeling giddy and drunk. "And I love you, Mr. Anderson."

"Since they're smooching, I guess the grooms are ready for their first dance." Puck's voice cut off the violin concerto that had been playing while everyone ate. With a glance at Kurt, Blaine looked over to where their friend was and nodded. They wiped their mouths and, fingers laced together, headed out onto the empty dance floor, taking up their positions as the music started.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for you keep_

Kurt's chin hooked over Blaine's shoulder, their cheeks pressed together as the soft music played. Distantly, he could hear the snap of the camera as the photographer did his job, but the feel and smell of Blaine covered all of his senses. They didn't dance so much as sway around in small circles.

"_No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, The dream that you wish will come true_," Blaine sang in his ear, just for him. Tears burned his eyes and he buried his face in his Doms neck as they threatened to fall. He had grieved for so long, and now his dreams had come true. He had found his soulmate; he was loved by his Dom. There wasn't anything more that he could ask for.

"I love you," he whispered into the soft skin, his lips tingling at the faint hint of stubble on Blaine's jaw.

"The dream that you wish will come true," Blaine finished off with the girl, dipping him slowly and kissing him as his strong arms supported Kurt's weight. "I love you more."

Kurt giggled as they straightened up and people began clapping. He would never get tired of hearing that.

888

There were many more dances, with Blaine, with his father, with Bethany and Andrew and Sam and Tina and just about anyone who could steal him away. He danced until his feet ached and his throat was dry from laughter, his eyes burning from emotionally shed tears. He danced and danced and danced until finally Blaine pulled him away from everyone for one last dance before they left for their honeymoon. He didn't know what song it was, couldn't care less as he was pressed close to Blaine, his tie loose and his vest and jacket unbutton.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," Blaine said, his voice low and giddy over the din of the party.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," Kurt giggled back. The adults had turned their back when flutes of champagne were passed to the young grooms; there was nothing wrong with a little celebrating under the close eye of so many parents.

"Have you been having fun without me?"

Kurt hummed. "More fun with you."

Blaine kept them moving, not much better off with moving in a rhythm that Kurt was. It was only Bethany tapping a reminder on her wrist when he caught her eye and the promise of having Kurt naked and under him that pulled Blaine away once the song was finished. "Com'on, time to run through the rice," Blaine said.

They started their goodbyes, hugging and kissing cheeks, and then everyone was gathered outside the front of the hall, pre-made bags of bird seed in hand as Blaine and Kurt hurried to the limo waiting for them. The small bits bounced off their jackets with a clatter and fell into their hair as they walked between the two lines of people. Once inside, they giggled, shaking their heads and making bird seed rain down on the floor. Normally they would have felt bad about making a mess, but right now they were too drunk off of alcohol and each other to care.

Blaine hauled Kurt into his lap, arranging him so that he was straddling Blaine. "So how does it feel to be officially bonded?" he murmured, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's sides, thumbs pressing into Kurt's hip bones.

"Mm, feels like forever," Kurt hummed, leaning down. "Please, may I kiss you, Sir?"

Blaine didn't bother answering, leaning forward and capturing those sinful lips with his own. The movement of the limo had Kurt rocking against him and by the time they finally arrived back at the hotel, he was half hard. They tumbled out of the limo, blushing as they thanked the driver, and giggled their way to the elevator, where Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall and yanked one of his legs over his hip. He ground their pelvis' together as he nipped and sucked his way down Kurt's neck. He was still only half hard when they stumbled out and tripped to their door. Kurt glued his front to Blaine's back, peppering sloppy kisses to the back of Blaine's neck as his clumsy fingers fit the little card into the door key. Kurt was still half hard against him, which made him feel better. They'd work each other up; everything would be fine.

Once they finally got inside, their clothes were shed with care ("These are especially made, Blaine, I don't want to mess up the fabric.") and their shoes were kicked off. Kurt groaned as he sank into the bed, his toes flexing now that they were free from their confines.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked, hovering over him and hitching the bottom of his shirt up so he could kiss at Kurt's soft belly.

"Mm, loads. Can you- will you come up here, just for a minute?" Kurt asked, glancing shyly down at Blaine through his lashes. "I just want you to hold me for a few minutes."

Blaine happily obliged, both of them moving up to a more comfortable position instead of hanging half off of the bed, curling up behind Kurt and hooking his arm around his waist, pulling him close. His nose buried in Kurt's soft hair, he let his eyes drift close. _Just for a second…_

The sunlight burned his eyes and Blaine moaned, burying his face even more into Kurt's neck. "Turn it off," he groaned. _Wait, sunlight?_ His head jerked up, making him hiss in pain as he stared at the open curtains in front of him. They had fallen asleep last night. _What a way to start a bonding,_ he thought sleepily. His head was pounding slightly, but not too much.

He tried to drift off back to sleep, but it eluded him, Kurt shifting restlessly against him in his sleep, his ass rubbing deliciously against Blaine's crotch. Carefully, he slid his arm out from underneath him and went to the bathroom to relieve himself and drink some water. As he brushed his teeth, he was struck by an idea.

Grinning madly to himself, he finished up, rinsing out the sink and wiping his face and hands before going back into the bedroom. It was only eight in the morning; they had plenty of time before they were supposed to leave to their actual honeymoon location.

Kurt was loose and pliant in the way he only was asleep or under Blaine, and he took full advantage of that, maneuvering him with ease onto his stomach. Blaine lifted his hips and slid a pillow underneath, putting his glorious ass on display. He took a few minutes just to admire it, groping the firm flesh beneath his palms and peppering the skin with light kisses. Kurt hummed happily, but when Blaine checked on him, he was still sleeping soundly.

Blaine grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and poured some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. Kurt's body easily accepted his fingers, first one, then two, finally three, opening up for him quickly as Kurt began to whine faintly, his hips grinding against the pillow under him.

Excess lube was spread over Blaine's cock and then wiped on the sheets before Blaine lined his cock up and began pushing inside. His hips were pressed against Kurt's when Kurt started awake, his ass tightening deliciously around Blaine's cock.

"Fuck, Love…"

"Blaine, what- oh, god," Kurt groaned, arching his ass up and shoving his face into the pillow under his head. "I'm torn between going ow because my head hurts and just lying here so you can take me." He clenched around Blaine. "The second option is currently winning out."

Blaine laughed, leaning forward to kiss Kurt's shoulder. "There's a glass of water and a couple of aspirin on the nightstand, if you want them."

Kurt turned his head, giving him a closed mouth kiss. "I'd rather see if there's any truth to the tale that orgasms are a cure for hangovers, if you don't mind."

Blaine straightened up and gave a hard thrust. "I don't mind one bit." His hands gripped Kurt's hips, fucking into him hard as Kurt slumped forward again, head resting on the pillow as his body jolted. Blaine grunted, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise as he angled his hips, trying to find that spot that would make it feel better for Kurt, that would make him fall apart.

"Can you come like this?" he asked, his voice a bit wrecked. "Can you come around my cock without me touching you? Answer me."

"Yes, Sir!" High and gasping, broken as his voice caught in his throat.

Blaine fell forward, bracing himself on his hands as he fucked Kurt with shallow strokes, pressing him down so that he had more friction on his cock from the pillow. His lips found Kurt's ear and his tongue traced along the shell of it, nipping lightly at the top. "Can you come for me, Love?" A hand wormed its way under Kurt; a fingernail dragged down his chest and caught his nipple, the pain shooting a lightning bolt of arousal straight to Kurt's cock, and he was coming on the pillow, his body shaking as Blaine fucked him through it. It didn't take long, just until the sweet burn of over sensitivity was edging up, before Blaine was coming, humping against him until he was spent.

Blaine rolled off, coming to rest next to Kurt and pulling him until he was tucked to his side. "How's the headache?"

Kurt laughed breathlessly, kissing the closest bit of skin he could. "So much better."

888

Their honeymoon took them all over the country, from Wellington to Gisborne, a day trip to Stewart Island and then a romp around Mt Cook National Park. It was a week of fun, of escape, before they were heading back to the states for Christmas.

They did as they had the year before; stilted Christmas at one of Blaine's relatives' house and then the 'real' one at his Aunt Delia's house. All throughout the year, she had teased him mercilessly about being with Blaine, insisting that she was the one that had given him the push to get with "that dreamy hunk of man meat, no, don't blush, you're not allowed to, Kurt." She had gone easy on Blaine during Thanksgiving, but Christmas was too close to their bonding ceremony and she was merciless until her mother smacked her.

February brought more snow and Kurt's refusal to try ice skating again.

"Oh, come on, look what happened last year," Blaine begged.

"Yeah, but I don't think anything is going to top finding out that the guy I was in love with was actually my soulmate," Kurt pointed out. He was content to sit on the sideline, nursing hot chocolate and watching Blaine glide gracefully around the frozen river. They were occasionally joined by Sam and Mercedes and Puck dragged Rachel along one day. One day, because he fell flat on his ass as often as he skated and eventually declared the whole thing stupid, choosing to sit with the subs and warm his hands on thermoses of hot chocolate and coffee.

The days simultaneously seemed to drag and fly by. Spring break was lost in a stupor of movie marathons and preparing themselves for finals ahead of schedule; anything to keep their minds off of receiving their college admission letters.

As promised, they had both sent applications to New York and to California. So far, Blaine received a letter from Tisch, a thick packet that was guaranteed to be an acceptance, but that was the only school that had sent a letter back for either of them. They had promised not to open anything until they had heard back from all of their schools, and Kurt was on edge. Not even Blaine Dominating him could keep him calm for long.

All at once, it seemed, the letters began coming in at the end of March. NYU, UCLA, NYADA, Parsons, the letters were dropped in the mailbox at Kurt's house. Blaine made them wait until the weekend to open them, making the next three days at school almost impossible to concentrate on.

"The NYADA letter is thin; I know I didn't get in," Kurt whispered as they sat at the table with their various packets spread out in front of them. Almost all of the envelopes were thick, with only a couple of thin ones.

"Not necessarily; maybe they send the acceptance letters separately?" Blaine said hopefully. When Kurt just shot him a look, he shrugged. "No sense in putting it off longer; let's open these up."

Kurt pulled the NYADA letter to him, not wanting to put it off any longer.

_Dear Mr. Hummel:_

_We are sorry to say that your acceptance to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts has been denied. You can_

Kurt didn't bother finishing the letter, letting drop to the table as he sighed.

"Not good?" He looked up to find his Dom watching him, a small frown on his face.

"I didn't get in." His voice was hollow, his eyes dry. There was a deep ache in his chest as he stared blankly at a spot just over Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh, Love…"

"I didn't really have high hopes, and I told you when we first met that they didn't normally accept subs, but I-" His voice cracked and tears blurred his vision. He blinked rapidly, trying to stop them from falling. Strong arms wrapped around him and he clutched at Blaine's polo, burying his face in the collar and letting out a sob.

Blaine's voice was a low murmur in his ear, soothing him the same way the scent of him did, invading Kurt's senses in the best way, until he had managed to calm down. He pulled away from Blaine, taking the napkin he was offered with a watery smile and dapping under his eyes gently. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, none of that; you're allowed to be upset," Blaine said, waving him off.

"I know." He sniffed, twisting his hands anxiously in his lap. "I just really wanted to get in."

Two fingers under his chin tilted his face to Blaine's. "Chin up, Love. You have four more envelopes to open." He leaned in for a kiss, warm and firm and perfect.

Kurt tore them open half heartedly while Blaine did the same, doing the New York ones first. NYU and Tisch had accepted both of them, though Parsons had rejected Kurt. Next was the California ones; there was only one envelope for Kurt in that stack and that was for...

_Dear Mr. Hummel:_

_Congratulations and welcome to the Parsons graduating class of 2016! We are excited to_

"I got into Parsons!" He would be ashamed later, but he squealed. He literally squealed as he jumped into Blaine's lap and threw his arms around his neck, squeezing tightly. "I can't believe it! New York said no, but California! California wants me! Oh my god, Blaine!" He buried his face into Blaine's neck, his hands shaking as the tears that had threatened early fell, though they were happy instead of sad.

"I'm so proud of you; I knew you could do it!"

"What about you?" Kurt asked breathlessly, pulling back to look at him. "Did you- UCLA?"

Blaine's smile, if possible, got wider. "You are looking at a member of the graduating class of 2016!"

Kurt let out a shriek and pressed their mouths together, his arms tightening around Blaine's neck. It was less of a kiss and more smile shoved against smile, their cheeks hurting.

"So, California?" Blaine asked when they finally gave up the pretense of kissing.

Kurt's eyes twinkled as he replied, "California."

888

Over the next two months, Kurt heard Puck mention a gay club on the outskirts of Lima called Scandals. He kept offering to get him and Blaine fake ids to get in, but Kurt always shut him down.

"What, are you chicken?" Puck asked the night of their graduation. He was starting to slurring, the liquid in his red Solo cup sloshing dangerously towards the edge.

"How do you even know about it?" Blaine asked. He was sitting behind Kurt on a picnic table behind Rachel's house, his legs dangling over the edge with Kurt nestled between them. His own cup was resting on Kurt's thigh, his other hand steadily moving up to his crotch. Kurt was leaning back into his chest, his muscles twitching in anticipation as he barely paid attention to Puck. He turned his head, his lips attaching to Blaine's neck, tingling with each scratch of his late night stubble.

"I heard Rachel's dads talking about it one time and went to check it out. Kinda lame."

"Then why do you want us to go so badly?" The sharp nip of Kurt's teeth had his breath hitching, his fingers tightening on Kurt's leg, but his voice remained steady.

"Because you guys- I just- You guys should go _out, _you should have _fun_."

"We have fun," Kurt said indignantly, pulling away from Blaine.

"Scrapbooking isn't _fun_, Kurt," Puck whined.

"Maybe not to you, but it is to us," Blaine replied loudly over Kurt's huff.

"Oh, come _on_-"

"Fine."

"Fine?" Blaine and Puck parroted at the same time, looking at Kurt, whose face was set with a grim determined smile.

"Let's do it, let's go to Scandals," Kurt said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Blaine asked, frowning as Puck let out a whoop.

"Yeah, it could be fun. We should try it before we head off to California." Kurt's glare was enough to stop any more questions as Puck began babbling about fake ids.

Kurt was regretting his words a week later as Blaine pulled into the parking lot of a slightly rundown looking building. A few men lingered outside the doors as a pulsing beat poured out of the doors every time they were flung open and someone stumbled out.

"Kurt, are you su-"

"Blaine, if you ask me if I'm sure one more time, I will withhold sex."

Blaine smirked. Kurt had a terrible track record at keeping those sorts of promises. It faded, though, as they got out and made their way to the entrance of the building. Lights flashed obnoxiously as they stepped inside, showing the man at the door their quite obviously fake ideas. His eyes flicked between them and the bits of plastic for a second before he sighed and waved them through.

"Well, this place is-"

"A dump?" Blaine supplied, taking in the tacky decorations as they made their way to the bar.

"I was going to say quaint, but… yeah, it is kind of a dump," Kurt said with a laugh. "How did we let Puckerman talk us into coming here?"

"'We'? No, my darling, you." Blaine leaned against the bar, grinning as he flagged down the bartender. "Amaretto sour with cherry juice and a Shirley Temple." He winked when Kurt just stared at him. "I did a little research on drinks after you told Puck we were going on this... little escapade."

Kurt stepped into his space, wrapping his arms around Blaine's trim waist and kissing him lightly. "My hero."

Blaine snorted, rolling his eyes but smiling fondly as he handed Kurt his Amaretto and sipped at his own, non alcoholic, drink. They sat people watching for a couple of bar stools for a bit, which basically amounted to judging the different outfits people had on. Once Kurt had had a couple of drinks and was a loose limbed, he allowed Blaine to drag him onto the dance floor.

Blaine looped his arms over his shoulders and dragged him close so that their pelvises were pressed together. The pulsing beat pounded through Kurt, making the blood sing in his veins. His eyes drifted shut, his nose tucked against Blaine's temple, breathing him in as he ground his hips down. He could barely hear the groan Blaine let out, but he felt it vibrate against his chest where it was pressed against Blaine's. His lips brushed Kurt's cheek as he sang along to the music, but the words were lost to Kurt in the haze of dancing.

He lost time, almost like when he went into subspace, the music pulling him into a trance, the steady rhythm of Blaine's body moving against him. It was so easy to let go while in the circle of his Doms' arms, to ride out the night high on the smell and feel and taste of Blaine. His head was swimming and his mouth was dry by the time Blaine pulled away. "I'm going to use the restroom real quick," he called over them music.

Kurt blinked dazedly. "Mmkay. 'm gonna get some water."

Blaine nodded, his eyes heated as he stole a kiss before making his way off of the dance floor. Kurt half stumbled to the bar, signaling for the bartender.

"You here alone?" a voice asked, closer than Kurt expected. He jumped and turned to find a boy, probably the same age as him, sitting one barstool over. He thanked the bartender when he was handed a bottle of water, passing over a bill and indicating with a wave of his hand that he didn't want change.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt said, edging onto the seat next to the boy.

"I said you looked hot out there," he said, offering his hand. "Name's Sebastian."

"Kurt," he replied, shaking hands.

"So, Kurt, I've never seen you around here before."

"Mm, no, it's my first time. Do you come here often?"

Sebastian grinned, his hand reaching up to trail down Kurt's arm. When had he gotten so close? "Only when I'm bored, so fairly often, yes."

"Sebastian, I-"

His hand was suddenly gone and Sebastian was several feet away. Kurt blinked, mind feeling slow and stupid from the alcohol.

"He's mine," Blaine growled, standing in front of Kurt. He shook his head, trying to clear away the cobwebs.

"Jesus, chill, man, he didn't say he was taken!" Sebastian snapped, holding his hands up in surrender, though his eyes kept flickering to Kurt.

"What the fuck do you think that ring is for?" Blaine roared in return, grasping Kurt's hand and yanking it forward roughly, nearly making him topple off of the stool.

"Blaine!"

Instead of answering, he turned around, hand gripping the back of Kurt's neck and bringing him in for a fierce kiss. Teeth sank into his bottom lip before it was sucked into Blaine's mouth, tongue soothing the ouch, but already he didn't care. Heat, a mix of lust and feeling protected, settled around him and he could feel his body relax against Blaine, his mouth opening and allowing Blaine to take what he wanted. The noise of the bar faded into the background until there was nothing but Blaine, ordering him to his knees.

Despite his initial reluctance with everything about sex, Kurt had wanted to try exhibitionism at some point, and, well, it looked like he was about to get his chance. Blaine's hand was gripping his hair painfully as he ordered Kurt to unzip his pants and pull his cock out. It swayed, hard and flushed dark pink in front of his face. A bead of precome gathered at the slit and was smeared across his lips.

"Open," Blaine commanded, his eyes burning as he stared down at Kurt. His own cock twitched in his too tight jeans as Blaine began thrusting roughly into his mouth, but he didn't touch, couldn't touch, Sir hadn't said it was okay. He relaxed his throat, his eyes drifting almost closed as Blaine's cock went deeper and deeper. He tried to work his tongue over the shaft, but Blaine was moving too roughly and eventually he just stopped.

Blaine's cock dipped down his throat and he fought down a gag, forcing himself to relax again. His throat opened up as Blaine thrust again, and this time he swallowed around it. Blaine's hand tightened even more in his hair as he began fucking Kurt's throat, going deeper and deeper with each thrust until Kurt's nose was buried in the neatly trimmed thatch of hair on Blaine's groin. His eyes stung and he couldn't breathe, but he trusted Blaine not to choke him to death. They had done this before; he knew Kurt's limits.

Just as black spots began to form in his vision, Blaine pulled out completely, allowing him to suck in much needed air. His throat was raw and there was spit all over his chin and around his mouth, but he kept his face tilted up, breathing raggedly as he watched Blaine jacked his hand over his cock. Blaine came seconds later, coating his mouth and cheeks with white streaks.

"Mine," Blaine hissed. He pulled Kurt up by his hair and smashed their lips together. "You are mine."

"Only yours, Sir," Kurt gasped, his voice gravelly.

"You're not to wash your face off until I tell you to."

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine released him and glared at the crowd that had gather, most of them rubbing their crotches or heading to the bathrooms to do something about the wet spot in their underwear. His eyes found Sebastian, who was staring at them wide eyed. "If you ever so much as look at him again, I'll rip your balls off like a paper towel."

Sebastian held up his hands in surrender and backed away. Blaine led Kurt out of the building and into the back of his car. There were no sweet kisses, no apologies, just his cock in Blaine's mouth and the permission to come whenever he wanted. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time, but he had been so hard for so long that he couldn't bring himself to care as he lay there, panting.

He woke up the next morning in their bed on his stomach, his now-clean face half squashed into the pillow. His shoulders twitched as whatever had woke him up drifted slightly over them again.

"S'op, tickles," he mumbled, smiling as he turned his head. Blaine was reclining on his side next to him, one hand supporting his head and the other skating over Kurt's back.

"Good morning, Love," he said, laying his hand flat. It was a patch of hot over his warm back and he arched into it a bit.

"Good morning." Kurt winced as his voice cracked, still raw from the night before. Blaine frowned, turning and reaching for something behind him. He came back with a glass of ice water, condensation already heavily beading the sides.

"Here, drink up." He helped Kurt sit up and raised the glass to his lips. Kurt's eyebrow lifted in surprise, but he allowed the action. "How's your throat?"

"Not bad; just a little sore." He rolled his eyes at the continued concern in Blaine's eyes.

"I was too rough. I'm sorry, Love, I just- I saw him touching what is mine and I snapped. No one should touch you, ever." His eyes were dark, intense, as they held Kurt's. "You are mine."

Kurt's head bowed immediately, the Dom pheromones Blaine was sending out making a thrill of submission course through him. "Yes, Sir, I am yours."

A light hand carded through his hair, massaging his scalp where it was sore from being pulled. "But still, I shouldn't have been so rough. I hurt you."

"Sir?"

"You can speak freely, Love."

He peeked at Blaine through his eyelashes. "I liked it, Sir. I mean, yes, I'm sore, but the roughness, showing everyone how I was yours, only yours, it-" His voice dropped and when he spoke again, it was all sultry heat tinged with that innocence Kurt had maintained throughout their entire knowing each other. "C-Can we try that again sometime?"

Blaine shivered as arousal pulsed through him at the words. "God, yes, Love, whatever you want." With considerably more care than the night before, he lifted Kurt's head and kissed him sweetly, flicking his tongue against his still swollen lips before sucking on the bottom one.

"Maybe we should practice that."

"I thought we were."

888

August arrived before they knew it. Everything they were taking with them to California was packed into a UHaul truck, ready for Burt and Carole to drive to their government issued apartment. School wouldn't start for at least three more weeks, but Kurt wanted enough time to arrange the new place before they were buried under homework and classes.

Blaine's parents weren't coming with them, as Bethany was in the middle of something at work, but they had fronted the money for gas and hotel stays and promised to come visit after things were settled. Kurt's Navigator was hitched to the back of the truck and he handed his keys to Burt. They would be following behind them as Blaine drove his car, since it was better on gas mileage.

"Not as good for fooling around," Kurt had whispered in his ear when they had discussed it with their families. Kurt had earned a nice red bottom for that comment.

Blaine loaded the two suitcases they were taking and the ice chest of drinks and snacks into the back seat before looking for his sub. Kurt stood in the middle of the sidewalk that led up to the front door, staring at the house and looking a little lost. He walked over, pressing their shoulder together gently. "You okay, Love?"

"Yeah." But he was quiet, his eyes never straying. They stood there for a few minutes, not talking. Blaine felt Kurt take a huge breath and turned to give him his full attention. "It's a scary thought, being so far from where I grew up, where my dad is. This is the only home I've ever known and I'm worried about what will happen once we're gone. I know Carole will take care of my dad, _I know that_, but still..."

"But you're still worried." Kurt made a noise of affirmation, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he chewed on his bottom lip. "Love, we can always come back. This house will be here, our parents will be here, Lima will be here whenever we return. Which is going to be in a couple of months for Thanksgiving. And you taught your dad how to use Skype and you can call him whenever."

"But his heart-"

"Has checked out every time we go to an appointment. And, you said it yourself, Carole is going to take care of him."

"Not as good as I could," Kurt muttered petulantly, but there was light in his eyes now and his lips twitched as though to smile.

"Of course not." He cupped Kurt's cheek, gently guiding him to look at him. "Kurt, Love, we don't _have_ to do this. We can stay in Ohio."

There was determination in his sparkling blue eyes now, in the stubborn set of his jaw. "No, we're not. It's time for me to stop letting my anxiety hold me back. We're going to go to California and we're going to run LA one day."

Blaine grinned. "That's my boy."

_The future is bright and I want to spend every day of it with you._

**A/N: Well, this is it, the end of the fic. I hope you all enjoyed and will indulge me in some sentimentality for a minute.**

**First, I want to thank bleviee for the amazing prompt, without which this world would not exist. Second thanks to the lovely sedatedartist, who beta'd this thing from the beginning and wouldn't let me quit, no matter how much I whined. And for not punching me, even though you could have. And to Misty, who rolled her eyes and told me to keep on whenever I whined to her.**

**And finally, to you guys: the readers, the reviewers, the followers, the ones who recc'd this, the ones who got excited about updates. To the ones who stuck with it when I went on a mini hiatus and those who sent messages of love and shared their own stories when my grandfather passed away. You're all perfect and I thank you so, so much.**


End file.
